The Sharpest Weapon
by ChillyIce
Summary: Everyone associates the green soul with healing and kindness, but they don't know that the soul hadn't always been green or kind. She had started as frightened and willing to strike at every monster, but she didn't expect to find a monster who could change that. Pre-canon/ AU. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, this is a repost of a previous attempt of this story. I looked at the first chapter and decided I didn't like it so...I decided to give a prologue and have some Toriel and the ruins to give a little characterization. Anywho, This story is about the soul of Kindness, but a little twist. Most of the fandom sees Kindness as a perfect example of the virtue, but I thought wouldn't it be neat if she/he had learned or gained kindness as they transverse the Underground. So this fic was born. I don't think I got everyone speech pattern down, but I hope to get the hang of it soon. Sorry for this long Author note and prologue.

* * *

Kendall scrunched her nose at the view outside of the bus's window in disgust. The imposing height of Mount Ebott filled the entire view. She crossed her arms with a huff looking at the other girls who were packed into the bus's ugly green seats. A handful of them were chattering excitedly like spending the entire weekend away from civilazation was some great adventure or at the very least a fun idea. "Class, quiet down, " a stern voice called out causing the noise in the bus to dull to a low rumble. "As stated in your permission form, we will be staying at a small campsite off of the main trail. We will be perfectly safe as long as you stay on the marked path. Are there any questions?" Kendall scoffed to herself; the school decided that the best way to stop the bullying amongst the female students was to shove them into a campsite and hoped they played nice.

Kendall nudged the blonde girl sitting next to her, "As if it would be a shame if the monsters ate chubby Chrissy. They could probably feast for days." The girl giggled at the dig at the slightly overweight girl.

"Kendall, Cheyenne, is there is something you would like to share?" the chaperone asked. Her eyes were looking sternly at the two girls as if it was intimidating.

"Nothing Miss Salvia," Kendall responded, " I was just telling Chy a joke that I heard yesterday." The older woman nodded moving onto another girl's question while the two girls continued their whispered commentary.

"If that is all the questions, please take your packs and we'll hike to our campsite," Ms. Salvia continued. Kendall groaned which was only echoed by Cheyenne. The two girls pulled their bedazzled packs from under the seat. Kendall put the straps on her shoulders glad that her wavy hair was pinned up.

"That's a cute barrette in your hair," a tall red-haired girl said pointing to the bejeweled hair accessory. She looked shyly at her feet which didn't surprise Kendall after all she was the girl that everyone wanted to be.

"Thank you, it was a gift for my birthday," Kendall said tossing her blonde hair. The other girl looked like she was waiting for something from the girl. "I like your... pack... super cute," Kendall said her tone slightly sarcastic, but the other girl didn't seem to notice. She gave the rude girl a bright smile which made Kendall slightly guilty, but that feeling was quickly replaced.

"Hey Kendall, you're going to get left behind if you keep talking," Cheyenne called waving at the girl from outside the bus. Kendall pushed by the red-haired girl a little roughly joining her friend in the gravel parking lot. The two girls followed the herd of girls mumbling to themselves.

"Did you know that three years ago, a kid was on a camping trip here when he disappeared?" Cheyenne asked. "His body was never found."

"Already telling ghost stories?" Kendall asked with a huff. She watched the group in front of the two. "Why don't we check it out ourselves?"

Cheyenne looked a little unsure. "Or we can just get Gretchen check it out for us," Kendall said pointing to a brunette girl who kept looking back. Kendall gave a friendly wave before rolling her eyes when the other girl turned back. Kendall crinkled her nose at the girl's mimicry of her own style.

The pair dragged their feet a little longer as the group of girls stopped at a cleared section of forest. Kendall and Cheyenne approached Gretchen quietly. "Hey, Gret. How's everything going?" Cheyenne greeted.

"G-good, I guess," the shorter girl started stuttering a little. "I mean, I would rather not be here, but there isn't much we can do."

"Ugh, I know, I like nature in pictures," Kendall stated brushing dirt off of her maroon skirt. "Whose idea was it for us to come in uniform anyways?"

Gretchen giggled with Cheyenne; the more timid girl seemed to relax at the comfortable atmosphere. "Can I bunk with you two? Skye couldn't make it and I really don't know anyone else," Gretchen asked looking down embarrassed.

"Sure, but first we were going to look at something before setting up our tents," Cheyenne said looking at Kendall with a grin.

Yeah, come follow us," Kendall stated as she looked quickly for Ms. Salvia. Finding the teacher busy, the girl guided the other two to a thin path.

"Are you sure we should be going this way?" Gretchen asked nervously as the trio left the clearing and began to ascend.

"You're not scared, are you?" Kendall asked the other girl shook her head. "Good, I almost thought you believed the whole monster kidnapping kids story, but you're not stupid." Gretchen nodded looking a little unsure. "I love your hair by the way. Did you get it cut?"

"A couple of weeks ago actually," Gretchen replied. Kendall nodded barely noting that the sun was starting to set and the trees becoming thinner. "Wow, it's beautiful up here. It would make a perfect painting," Gretchen spoke again pointing to the top of the mountain that they had reached the top. Large rocks jutted from green grass while yellow flowers poked through like mini suns. Kendall felt like she agreed with the other girl's assessment and almost forgot why she had come up here.

"Hey, Kendall, look at this," Cheyenne called pointing to a circle of rocks. Kendall jogged to Cheyenne with Gretchen at her heels. The girls stopped to look over the ring of rocks. In the center of the waist-high stones was a large black hole.

"Do you think the monsters are down there?" Kendall asked looking down.

"Probably, we should get away from there," Gretchen said her nervousness returning.

Kendall huffed, "I thought you were fun." Gretchen looked a little hurt. "Just look over the rocks," she insisted nudging the other girl closer to the hole.

"No, Kendall," the girl said pushing Kendall. Gravity took over as her legs caught the top of the rocks and she tumbled over. Kendall felt a fear she never felt before as the dim sunset light grew smaller and smaller. She tried to scream for help...but nobody came.

UT~UT~UT~UT

She pulled her heavy overcoat tighter grateful for the warming enchantment as the heavy snowflakes fell on her red beanie. Her eyes darted around nervously as her booted feet sunk into the snow. Her quick pace drew the attention of several bunny monsters, but she wasn't concerned. Her main concern was not to become dust from embarrassment. Her eyes caught the bright neon lights of a bar. 'Grillby's' the lights spelt out.

She hurried her pace to an almost run as she entered the bar. The patrons spared her only a glance before returning to their drinks. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol and grease as she scanned the bar for her target. Her breath caught in her throat as she found who she was looking for. "Dad," she called out to the familiar shape sitting at the bar; his cowboy hat the most obvious feature.

"Seari, I was wondering when you were going to show up," he stated spinning on his stool showing a mischievous grin on his skull. "I was just talking to Grillby here about you," he continued pointing a phalange at the flame elemental. "What did I tell you Grillbz, isn't my daughter, Searifa, beautiful. And single too." the skeleton added with a wink.

Searifa could feel her face burn as a blush spread and she was now grateful that her scarf covered her short muzzle. "Dad," she groaned putting a gloved hand to her face.

"I apologize for my father's actions," Searifa said. The bartender gave a glance between father and daughter before cracking the smallest of smiles.

"I just thought of something," her father said slapping his jeans. "You are my little sunshine's competition. Come on Seari, we can't be seen fraternizing with the enemy." He stood up suddenly and hurrying out the door.

Searifa sighed, "It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I just recently relocated here and opened up a small restaurant. I really don't want us to be competition. I would prefer to be friends. Perhaps we should restart." She gave her best smile which of course was still hidden. " Salutations, my name is Searifa." She held out her gloved hand to the flame.

He put down the glass in his hand to shake her hand. She gave him a hidden smile before releasing his hand. "I better find my father before he harasses someone else. I hope that in the future we can converse more." With that statement, Searifa jogged out of the bar and back into the cold. She pulled her coat tight as she searched the white expanse.

She turned from left to right before spotting her father's green flannel shirt. Searifa caught up before he cornered a bear monster who was walking past. "Dad, what are you doing?" she asked waving as the bear continued by.

"I was just going to tell that nice bear that you cook the best pasta in the Underground," he said a little disappointed that he didn't succeed. "Don't give me that look Seari. I want to have grandchildren before I get too old to spoil them," he said giving her a wink.

"Dad," she groaned a blush forming already on her face. "We can't stay out here much longer. I am on a strict timetable in addition to the heating enchantments are reaching their limits."

"Of course, Seari. Can't have my sunshine freeze. What kind of father would I be?" he replied dramatically. The female monster sighed long-sufferingly. "Wait one moment, Seari. I see two good candidates."

"Candidates?" Searifa asked questioning to the now empty space. She jumped in surprised as her eyes tracked the older skeleton's charge. In the falling snow, in a direct collision course with her father, was two male skeletons. The two seemed deep in conversation or rather a one-sided conversation as the taller of the two spoke rapidly to the shorter.

Searifa unfroze and ran after her father trying desperately to make up the large distance.  
She wanted to turn away as her father stopped the two skeletons. Searifa was within earshot to hear their introductions. "Howdy. How y'all doin? The name's Bill, Play Bill if we are bein' formal."

"HELLO, BILL. MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS," the taller skeleton said loudly. By this time, Searifa manage to catch up to the trio of skeletons.

"Papyrus, Sans. This is my beautiful daughter, Searifa," Bill continued wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. Sans's eye-lights looked from Bill to Searifa who decidedly tried not to meet them. "She is new here and I was hoping that she could have a couple of friends looking out for her." Searifa put her head in her gloves wishing that she would just dust.

"GREETINGS, SEARIFA. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD HONOR YOU WITH MY FRIENDSHIP," the taller skeleton said putting a hand to his chest as his scarf fluttered behind him in the faint breeze. She didn't have to look too high to meet him in the eye-sockets given the fact she was only a head or so shorter than him.

"Thank you. It is a great honor for you to consider me a friend and it has been great to make your acquaintance, however, my father and I need to return to my restaurant before the weather turns for the worst," Searifa stated kindly feeling a little relief that the taller of the skeletons took her father's comment in stride.

"is that why you moved here?" Sans spoke his voice low and deep. Searifa turned her green eyes down to the short skeleton.

Searifa nodded her head, "Yes. I have always dreamed of opening my own restaurant and serving the best food in the Underground."

"IT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE ANOTHER MASTER CHEF IN SNOWDIN," Papyrus said excitement clear in his eye sockets.

"You know to cook, Papyrus?" Searifa asked feeling a little at ease at a familiar topic.

"my bro has been taking cooking lessons," Sans clarified.

"You should come by. In fact, after the grand opening for my restaurant or even during the opening. You can give me some critiques on my food and afterwards we can concoct a dish in my kitchen. You're invited as well Sans," Searifa said her words coming a little quick before she had a chance to filter them.

"NEATO, WE WILL PLAN FOR TOMORROW THEN," Papyrus cheered. Sans also gave a slightly wider grin.

"Sounds like you three will get along like peas in a pod. Come on, Seari. Pastabilities won't open itself," Bill said finally inserting himself into the conversation. "Nice to meet you two boys. See ya'll around."

"Good-bye, Papyrus, Sans," Searifa managed to say as her father pulled at her arm. The two also said their farewells.

Out of the skeletons' earshot, Bill chuckled. "What do you find so humerus?" Searifa asked before face-palming realizing her unintentional pun

"Just that you were dying to get to the restaurant before speaking with the two skeletons," Bill said moving his brow bone.

"I was merely enjoying conversing with another monster who appreciates the culinary arts," Searifa explained to her father as he nodded disbelievingly. She opened the glass door to her new business. "Besides, I don't have the time to seek romantic relationships. I have a lot of responsibilities taking care of Pastabilities which I fully intend to rename as soon as I find a clever name that isn't a pun." She pulled off her gloves to reveal her golden scaled hands before flipping the light switch bringing the whole restaurant to life. The simple but elegant hanging light fixtures lit up the dark semi-circle tables.

She pulled her scarf off her golden snout to look proudly at the beautiful settings. "You did a good job, Seari," Bill stated, "It's pretty. Look at the hardwood; its a perfect dance floor."

"I suppose the floor give off that vibe," Searifa agreed taking off her beanie to release the trio of fan-like spines on her head.

"Remember when you used to dance around our house in the capital," Bill stated his voice sounded watery.

"I was just a hatchling then," Searifa responded to be interrupted with a low humming sound. She looked to her father who was humming an almost waltzy tune. "There's isn't enough space to dance," Searifa reasoned as she realized what her father was nonverbally asking.

"Seari, you're going to be on the opposite side of the Underground. Can you at least humor me and let me dance with you like we used to?" Bill asked his tone serious causing Searifa's throat to almost shut from tears. He was right; they wouldn't be able to see each other as often.

"But that is a lullaby and isn't suitable for dancing. And we'll track snow everywhere," Searifa added. Her father lowered his head making her soul hurt. She wordlessly handed her clawed hand to her father who spun her to a proper waltz position.

The reptilian monster allowed her father to guide her around the tables as he hummed the same tune. She kept her eyes on her father's face as she came to realize how much she was going to miss him. She wasn't going to hear funny stories about his band mates or hear him singing everything. "Don't cry, Seari. I'm going to be just a phone call away," he said running a finger beneath her eyes to catch the tears that she didn't meet to shed. "I'll even sing you to sleep if you want," he added jokingly.

"I haven't asked you to sing to me since I was a kid," Searifa said with a wet chuckle. The two stopped their dance. "I'm going to miss you, dad." The taller monster turned their dancing posture to a hug as she put her head on his shoulder. She could catch the faint teal glow from his closed eye-sockets and she shut her own eyes to allow the comforting magic perform its task. Bill spun her away as she struggled to keep herself upright, but that didn't stop the giggles. She heard a camera snap as she tried to calm the spinning room. Her father plucked the newly printed photo from the polaroid camera.

"I thought that was in my bag?" Searifa questioned. Bill smiled as he shook the developing photo.

"I wanted to surprise you. I found enough material for you to take pictures for an entire year. It is a house warming gift," he said proudly handing the camera to his daughter. "But I'm keeping this picture," he added showing off the picture quickly before Searifa protested. "It's the only thing I am going to have of my little sunshine," he said as he looked at the picture. Searifa could feel her eyes starting to water again.

"You're going to do great. Just be the bright warm sunshine I know you are," he said putting a hand under her chin so she would look at him. "I better get going or else I'll never leave." Searifa nodded her understanding but was still sadden when the door closed behind the skeleton as cold air blew inside seeking refuge.

She turned back to her restaurant realizing how empty it was. Searifa sighed to herself but decided to busy herself to prevent her to run back to her father.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was really debating whether or not to continue, but DETERMINATION won out so here's a new chapter.

* * *

Kendall's eyes opened slowly. Her vision was blurry, but at least she was alive. She looked up above realizing that the sky was impossible to see. All there was was darkness above her head. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed where she was. She turned to her aching side curling up to a smaller ball. Her blue eyes stared blankly at the darkness.

Yellow flowers brushed their petals against her face, but she didn't move. The golden petals waved back and forth with her own breathing. "Howdy!" a child-like voice called out. Kendall stiffen in fear as she searched for the source of the voice. "I'm right here," the voice called again. Kendall zoned in on a bouncing yellow flower with a smile on its face. The flower was just outside of the flowerbed she was laying in.

"H-hello," Kendall stuttered sitting up and scooting away.

"I'm Flowey the Flower," the flower continued bobbing on his stem. He waited for a second the smile dropping slightly before returning. "Golly, that was quite a fall," he stated looking up toward the sky.

Kendall backed a little more although the flower seemed harmless she couldn't trust a single monster. The flower seemed to grin wider at her reaction. "It's going to be alright. After all, I am your new best your friend I need to warn you that the Underground can be dangerous."

"Why should I believe you? you're a monster, aren't you?" Kendall said getting to her feet so she towered over the tiny flower.

"I'm not like the others. I just want to give you some helpful advice," the flower said still bobbing his strange dance. Kendall relaxed only a bit, but still ready to bolt if the flower turned out to be malicious. "Many monsters in the Underground will not hesitate to kill you, but don't worry, your friend, Flowey, has your back."

Kendall narrowed her eyes a bit at the comment feeling something wrong. The world around her turned black and white as the air seemed to still. An ugly muddy-colored heart appeared in front of her chest causing her chest cavity to chill as if it was missing something. The girl looked at Flowey in anger. "What are you doing? What is that?"

The flower's trademark grin dropped to a frown. "That is your SOUL. It is the accumulation of your being." Kendall looked at the floating heart wondering if it was supposed to be that color or glow that dimly. "The only way you're getting out of here alive is to strengthen your soul."

"How do I do that?" Kendall asked. Flowey's smile widen to an almost wolfish grin.

"Just follow your pal Flowey and you'll get through the Underground in one piece," the flower said disappearing into the ground. The world around Kendall regained its color with a whoosh. "Over here," Flowey called from a stone archway. Kendall followed after the flower walking through the archway. The flower disappeared again, only to reappear again several feet ahead.

He gave the girl a wolfish grin. "There's a stick in that corner, you should pick it up so you can have something to defend yourself with," he said with a little bob. Kendall couldn't argue with that logic and picked up the thin branch. There was a loud click and Kendall looked up to see a new doorway. "Monsters are obsessed with puzzles, deadly puzzles," Flowey said. "But you're smart. I am sure you can handle it," he continued in an almost sarcastic voice.

"Thanks," Kendall said unconvinced.

"I'll meet you up ahead. Just remember.. in this world it is Kill or Be Killed," he said with an eerie giggle.

Kendall narrowed her eyes, but didn't comment as the flower disappeared under the earth again. The girl brushed the dirt off of her maroon skirt before moving forward again. Her steps were measured when something large flopped onto the ground. Kendall backed away from the large frog-like creature. The world around her turned black and white as her muddy-brown heart floated in front of her; her chest once again became cold from the lack of the SOUL. She looked at the monster as her heart started to race.

Kendall tightened her hold on the stick in her hand. The frog croaked at her before she swung the stick as hard as she could. The pointed end struck the frog across the face. Its bulbous eyes widen in shock before its body crumble to dust. The silvery dust floated down into a pile on the stone ground. She could feel a power surge through her as she relaxed. Her blue eyes looked down at the silvery dust that coated the stick and her own fingers. An almost foreign ease spread from her chest; she could do this, she would do this. She could get out of the Underground. Kendall tightened her grip on her weapon before continuing through the Ruins.

She crossed a short bridge to be stopped by a wall of metal spikes that reached her waist. "Over here, quick before the caretaker of the Ruins finds you," Flowey called from a marked switch that Kendall had managed to over look. Kendall flipped the switch while the flower looked up with with a grin before disappearing undergound again.

Kendall crossed the room flipping the correct switches. A couple of monsters appeared but were quickly dispatched with a swipe of her stick. Flowey bounced at the exit of the room his smile growing wider with every new pile of dust.

Kendall continued forward passing a training dummy with barely a glance as she walked into the next room. She crossed the floor only to be stopped by a long pathway filled with more metal spikes. "Flowey, how am I supposed to get through this?" she called out to the plant.

He popped his yellow head out of the dirt beside her. "Where would you be without your good friend, Flowey?" he asked and Kendall sent the little flower a glare. The little plant sprouted green vines that snaked a path into the spikes to about halfway through the spikes. Kendall followed the green line watching as the spikes retreated from her feet.  
She stopped at the end of the vine as Flowey repositioned himself at the other end of the spike field guiding the girl the rest of the way. Another monster, another pile of dust. Kendall was finding going forward easier, though sometimes Flowey's grin made a part of her shiver.

So far everthing seemed so easy most monsters seemed to dust with one hit or two. Kendall heard the footsteps of a large monster. Whatever it is was a lot larger than all the small monsters she had fought since she fell. "That sounds like Toriel. What do you plan to do?" Flowey asked grinning with needle like teeth. Kendall shook as panic and fear took over; there wasn't any way that she could beat a boss monster.

Kendall ran down a different hallway than the one the footsteps were coming from. Flowey popped up beside her making her jump holding out her stick before realizing that it was the harmless flower. "Really smart," he said sarcasm peppering his words, "And if she comes down this hallway?"

Kendall shook a little at that comment she hadn't thought of that. She looked down at the flower hoping that he would be helpful. The flower lowered his head to the ground, "Just remember what we talked about and you'll be fine," he said with a giggle. With that the flower sunk beneath the ground again.

"What a brave child you are," a warm female voice said from behind Kendall. The girl spun quickly to face the voice. She took a small step back as she looked up to look the goat-like monster in her warm brown eyes. "You must be terrified. Don't be afraid; you are safe here," the monster continued a gentle smile on her muzzle. Kendall lowered her stick not trusting the monster, but also not fearful of the other. "My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the Ruins," she continued. "Just follow me. My home is just up ahead," she said holding out her paw to Kendall. The girl looked down at the clawed paw and wondered how many humans met their end from her paw.

Kendall took a step back away from the boss monster who only gave a pained smile. Toriel turned her back to Kendall and motioned her to follow her. Kendall didn't care to follow the monster, but she also didn't want to anger the taller being. Toriel padded softly as Kendall stayed outside of her arm reach. The goat monster tried her best to get Kendall to speak to her, but the teen kept to herself.

The blonde girl bided her time fully intending to escape the boss monster as soon as she could. Toriel kept her eyes on her like an overprotective mother. "Here we are. It isn't much, but I hope you like it," Toriel spoke up looking proudly at the quaint stone house.  
Kendall looked at the simple home with its yard filled with red leaves. Amongst the red leaves, a tiny yellow flower watched a grin on his face. She turned away and followed Toriel into the house before the boss monster noticed the little flower.

UT~UT~UT

Searifa was a early riser; it was a trait that her father complained about much as she grew up. The reptilian monster paced by the glass door to her restaurant looking at the clock on the wall. She frowned to herself; it was still to early to open for breakfast. She stalked back to the kitchen to check on her inventory for the third time and alphabetize her spices.

Searifa walked back to the clock and shrugged to herself; a couple minutes earlier than her sign wouldn't hurt any. She looked at her reflection in the door and straightened her red chef coat. She walked back to her kitchen to check once again whether everything was in order. A soft bell sound broke her obsessive counting. The reptilian monster hurried to the door to see the last monster she expected. "Good Morning, Grillby," she said with a smile. The fire elemental gave a small nod.

"Good Morning, Searifa," he said his voice soft like the flickering of his flames. He looked around the restaurant with what the reptile hoped was approval.

"Please, have a seat," Searifa said motioning to one of the tables. Grillby sat down before picking up the menu that Searifa had placed down on the table ahead of time. Searifa stood beside him for a moment before speaking, "Thank you for coming. Honestly, I was afraid no one would come."

Grillby looked up at her before speaking, "You're very welcome. I wouldn't worry about business today." He chuckled a little, "Snowdin is a small town; everyone in town will be in here. They will all want to see the new monster in town. I'll have the stuffed French toast."

"One stuffed French toast. I'll prepare that immediately," Searifa said cheerfully turning back to the kitchen to prepare said meal. Moments later she walked out with Grillby's order; she placed it in front of the fire elemental and hovered nearby. He glanced at her once after he took a bite giving her a little knowing smile. Searifa could feel herself leaning forward in anticipation and nervousness. "Very enjoyable. I wished that I heard about you before you opened your own restaurant; you would have been an excellent addition to the bar."

Searifa smiled at the compliment before crinkling her nose, "I do not see the pleasure in mulling the senses with drink." Grillby chuckled a little.

"I'll have to keep my eye on you. Could be bad for business," he said in a joking manner.

"Don't fret. I am scheduled to close early every night. So monsters who wish to eat at your establishment can choose do so," Searifa continued. She grinned a little allowing her voice take on a joking tone, "Aren't I merciful?"

The reptilian monster didn't realize that she had ended up sitting on the opposite seat from the flame elemental. "Indeed. I am sincerely grateful," the older monster continued the joke. Searifa grinned showing off her sharp teeth.

"This is a bit of an odd question, but may I take a picture of you?" Searifa asked lowering her green eyes to the table.

"Of course, as long as it doesn't end up on the Undernet," Grillby responded.  
Searifa shook her head, "It's just a habit." She ran to her kitchen and returned with her camera. Making sure the shot was perfect, she pressed the button. She waved the printed picture in the air showing Grillby the finished product. The fire elemental nodded his approval when the bell on her door rang again. She put the photo in the large pockets of her chef coat careful not to fold or crinkle it.

Grillby was right; the amount of monsters that filled her restuarant had to be the entire population of Snowdin. Some didn't stay longer than having a quick look around, but many sat down and eat. She sighed to herself as the crowd died around lunchtime. In fact, by two in the afternoon she was alone. The reptilian monster reswept the floor for the second time. She put away the broom and dustpan; she looked over her work proudly.

She looked at the clock before going to the register. Underneath the machine, sat a large scrapbook. Searifa removed the pictures from her pocket to find that they were all still pristine. She stuck them within the cover before putting a sticky note on the cover with a short reminder to actually glue the pictures in. The bell rang again, but Searifa couldn't hear it over the voice that sounded.

"SANS, YOUR LAZINESS HAS CAUSED US TO BE LATE," Papyrus's loud voice filled the entire restaurant.

"On the contrary, I believe you have remarkable timing," Searifa spoke up coming within view of the two skeletons. She could see the confused looks on their faces and sighed a little.

"EXCUSE ME, MISS. WE ARE LOOKING FOR A FRIEND. HER NAME IS SEARIFA AND THIS IS HER RESTARUANT," Papyrus continued looking around the restaurant. Searifa sighed again knowing the reason for the confusion.

"That's me, Papyrus. We met yesterday, she responded.

The taller skeleton looked shocked, "BUT YOU'RE NOT.."

"A skeleton?" Searifa interrupted while Papyrus finished with a loud 'CLOTHING MONSTER'. Searifa paused at the end of the sentence; this was definitely a first. The trio grew quiet before the reptilian monster laughed; she flinched a little as she heard her almost hissing laughter. Sans gave her a look that almost seemed to be threatening, his eye sockets completely dark. Papyrus looked almost hurt at her laughter. "That's the first time someone thought I was a clothing monster. It's rather refreshing," she said calming down a little to continue, "Most hear my name or see my dad and assume that I am a skeleton. So hearing a new question is..." Searifa shrugged as the word escaped her. She shifted a little feeling awkward now with both skeleton's look. She cleared her throat, "Perhaps we should start over. Hello, my name is Searifa." She held out her clawed hand to Papyrus who was standing closer.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T DO HANDSHAKES," the taller skeleton said, "I GREET WITH WARM HUGS." Searifa didn't have enough time to prepare herself before being crushed. She froze blinking a little confused before being released. She gave a soft smile to the taller skeleton before turning to Sans.

She darted her green eyes around unsure how to word the question on her mind. "Do you also prefer hugs?" The shorter skeleton looked really amused, but shook his head.

"Nah, the best way to greet a new pal is a handshake," the short skeleton held out his hand. Searifa grasped it only for a loud noise to fill the air.

"SANS," Papyrus groaned loudly as Searifa was still trying to figure out what happened.

Sans chuckled at his brother's reaction. "The old woopee cushion in the hand trick. It never gets old."

"IT GOT OLD THE SECOND TIME," Papyrus squawked. Searifa chuckled a little putting her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound. The two squabbled for a bit and the chef could feel a sense of longing; it had always been just had been her father and her. She wondered how her life would differ with a sibling.

"Papyrus, I hate to interrupt such a touching sibling moment, but I am sure both Sans and you are hungry," she spoke up.

"yup, we're just skin and bones here," Sans replied while Papyrus groaned. Searifa gave a little chuckle.

"I suppose I could fix that. Actually, not really since you are skeletons, but I can prepare something for you both," Searifa said as her chuckles slowed.

"SPEGHETTI?" Papyrus asked. Searifa responded that she could make the dish. "MAY I HELP?" the tall skeleton asked.

"Of course, cooking is more enjoyable with friends," Searifa responded, "Sans can help as well." The short skeleton politely stated that he was 'too lazy' to help before climbing onto a counter to watch. Searifa opened her mouth to complain about how he was dirtying her kitchen, but shut it just as quickly; she really didn't have friends and it wouldn't do to start picking meaningless fights.

"I'LL BEGIN WITH THE SAUCE," Papyrus stated followed with a Nyeh-heh-heh.

"Then I'll start making the noodles, "Searifa replied as she pulled out the flour.

"WOWIE, YOU MAKE YOUR NOODLES FROM STRATCH?" Papyrus asked with awe in his voice which made the reptilian monster stand straighter with pride.

"It is the best way to make any meal," Searifa said as she continued her task. "I have an apron hanging beside the oven if you wish to protect your clothing." The taller skeleton was quick to put on the offered protection tying around his back before the reptilian monster had a chance to offer her assistance.

The chef focused on her task measuring each ingredient exactly from memory. She looked at Papyrus as he set down the tomatoes... and smashed them into bits. The slam was loud enough to wake Sans who fallen asleep on his perch and caused Searifa to jump. She could feel the frills on her head flare in surprise. The chef blinked blankly as she took in the red paste that now marred her kitchen. It was everywhere, the silver stainless steel counters, the stove, even the ceiling. It was staining everything and destroyed her perfect order. "NYEH-HEH-HEH... SEARIFA, IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus asked noticing the stiff silence from the shorter monster.

Searifa blinked twice looking at the taller skeleton who looked totally oblivious to her crisis. "I KNOW SOMETIMES MY GREAT SPEGHETTI COOKING SKILLS LEAVES ME SPEECHLESS AS WELL," he continued a large smile on his face which quelled the shout that the reptilian monster was sure was going to past her lips. She took a deep breath to calm any anger.

"Papyrus, how are we going to put your sauce on the noodles? It is currently all over the kitchen," she asked clasping her clawed hands together to keep herself from cleaning the mess.

"NORMALLY UNDYNE AND I WOULD JUST SCRAPE IT ALL TOGETHER AFTER THE NOODLES ARE DONE COOKING," Papyrus explained as if it was obvious.

Searifa recognized the name, but couldn't figure how the Captain of the royal guard had anything to do with cooking. It didn't matter because she found a way out of the awkward situation. "You must understand. I cook a lot of different recipes in this kitchen. So if we were just to 'scrape' off all the ..sauce it wouldn't taste right," she explained hoping that the skeleton would just let this attempt go so they could work together.

"I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE. OKAY, I'LL CLEAN THIS UP AND START AGAIN," Papyrus said and Searifa sighed in relief. She pointed out the necessary cleaning supplies and turned back to her work. She kept an eye out for what the skeleton was doing and was impressed with how thorough he was in his task. She had finished cutting the noodles into the correct shape when Papyrus had finished.

"You did a wonderful job," Searifa noted with a smile as the counter looked better than before the mishap. Papyrus glowed with under the compliment. The two then moved onto the sauce and under Searifa's guidance, three plates of spaghetti were done in record time.

The three monsters sat around a corner table. The two cooks stared at Sans as he took a bite out of the spaghetti his eyelight bouncing between the reptilian chef and the royal guard trainee. His eyes widen in surprise. "this is pretty good, bro," he stated which resulted in a cheer from Papyrus and a soft smile from Searifa.

"You should come by more often Papyrus. I have plenty of recipes that I haven't tried yet and it would be beneficial to have a second set of hands," Searifa stated turning to the skeleton.

"I WILL DO MY BEST, BUT MY SCHEDULE IS HETIC WITH MY ROYAL GUARD TRAINING," Papyrus stated in his loud voice.

"You're training to be in the royal guard?" she stated feeling a little intimidated now by the skeleton; he had to be strong to be training for the guard. "You must be really strong then," she said amazement leaking into her tone.

"yeah, my bro is pretty tough," Sans added a look of pride clear in his expression.

"Are you training to be in the guard as well, Sans?" Searifa asked trying to rope the quiet skeleton into the conversation.

"Nah, I'm happy being a sentry. I could nap all day and still get paid," the skeleton said his grin widening as Papyrus complained about his laziness.

"You shouldn't eliminate that _pastability_ though Sans," Searifa stated to get a chuckle from the shorter skeleton and a shocked face from Papyrus.

"NOT YOU TOO," he complained with a groan. Searifa put her hands over her mouth to stifle her hissing laugh.

"He's like this all the _thyme,"_ Sans said winking his left eye. Searifa didn't know which was making her laugh more: Sans's well placed pun or Papyrus's reactions.

"I'm sorry Papyrus, I'm done for now," she said wiping tears that started to form in her eyes.

"I guess it _tarragon_ for too long," Sans said with another wink and a complaint from Papyrus.

"THOUGH THAT WAS A HORRIBLE PUN, SANS HAS A POINT. WE SHOULD BE LEAVING BEFORE IT GETS TOO LATE," Papyrus said once he has calmed down.

"Wait before you leave, can I have a picture?" she asked pulling her camera from her inventory.

"WOWIE, YOU WANT MY PHOTOGRAPH?" Papyrus said his enthusiasm infectious. "I HAVE A BRILLANT IDEA; YOU SHOULD BE IN PICTURE AS WELL. SANS TOO," he shouted motioning for the reptilian monster to scoot over on the booth.

"But who would manage the camera?" Searifa asked.

Papyrus thought about it for only a moment before responding, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD. MY ARMS ARE LONG ENOUGH." The reptilian monster handed over her camera reluctantly before scooting close to the brothers. "READY?" One blinding flash later, the skeleton pulled out the developing picture. Searifa shook the photo as the image became clearer. The three monsters were a bit off center and the lighting wasn't the best, but the three smiles made the photo perfect.

"Wonderful job, Papyrus. You might have to add photographer to your resume," she said looking over the photograph.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS DISCOVERED YET ANOTHER TALENT," he said with pride putting his hand to his chest as his scarf billowed in the nonexistent wind. Searifa had half a mind to question it, but let it slide.

The three made their way to the door. With quick good-byes, the skeletons left the restaurant. Searifa put away the new photograph and started cleaning the dinning area from the day's filth.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, I am sorry that this took a month to write up. I hope you are all doing well. Thank you Carpe-Plectrum for favoriting and following this fic. And also thank you for your kind comments.

* * *

Kendall sat at the table picking at the distasteful pastry in front of her. "Do you not like snail pie?" Toriel asked causing the girl to pause her movements. "I do apologize. I wasn't expecting guest. If I had known that you would be joining me, I would have baked a butterscotch pie," the boss monster continued trying to start a conversation.

Kendall didn't reply even after a quiet sigh from the monster. "I'll go check my refrigerator. Maybe I can find something you would like to eat instead," the boss monster said getting to her feet and walking to the kitchen. The girl didn't waste a second as she ran right out of the room and out of the house. "Flowey," she called out.

"Howdy," the flower responded as quickly as ever. He bounced on his stem with a frown. "What are you doing out here? The Ruins's exit is in the basement," he said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Will you be ahead?" Kendall asked not wanting to admit that it sounded a little desperate to rely on a tiny flower. Part of her squirmed on the thought of trusting anyone down here, but the flower had yet to steer her wrong.

"I wouldn't be your best friend if I just abandon you, Chara," the flower stated cheerfully.

"My name isn't Chara," Kendall stated backing away from the flower feeling a little dread at the sound of the name.

"Whoops, my mistake," Flowey said shrugging his leaves. "Don't worry about it and let's get out of here." Kendall couldn't even continue the conversation as the flower burrowed into the ground and disappeared.

The girl exhaled sharply through her teeth before re-entering the small house. She closed the door as quietly as she could as she entered. "Thank the stars, I was afraid something had happened to you, child," Toriel's voice said as the boss monster put a hand over her heart (if monsters had such things). Kendall narrowed her eyes at the tall monster as her grip on her stick tightened. "I managed to find a couple of chocolate bars if you like to have some," the motherly monster said softly.

Kendall could feel her stomach rumble minutely at the thought of food. She looked at the offered candy. The two bars were still wrapped which was a good sign that they weren't tampered with; Kendall could practically hear her mother's voice warning against taking candy from strangers. "Thanks," she mumbled taking the offered food. The tall boss monster smiled sweetly straightening her purple robes.

"You seem to be really tired. There's a guest room if you would like to rest," the monster continued.

"Thanks," Kendall replied once again opening one of the chocolate bars and taking a bite. She finished the chocolate bar and put the other in her pocket. Toriel led the teen down the hall.

"You can stay here, young one," Toriel said looking at the room fondly. "I will have to get more supplies for your stay here, so please make yourself at home." With that the white furred monster walked back the way the pair came from. Kendall watched the monster leave a little surprise that the boss monster had yet to attack or harm her.  
The teen held her hand on the knob of the door. She debated whether to enter or not. Flowey had warned her that monsters were dangerous and even her grandparents would tell old legends of man-eating monsters. She looked back at where Toriel had retreated and honestly had a hard time imagining the kind almost maternal monster harming anyone.

Kendall opened the door to the bedroom to see what may lie inside. She smiled softly at the room that was obvious decorated for a child or two. Two twin bed stood on either side of the room. She passed the toy chest without a glance as she walked to the dresser. She opened it to see various stripe shirts...they were all different sizes. "Where are the kids who wear this?" she asked in a horrified whisper. She shuddered as she thought of the most logical reason: the monster baked them into a pie, just like Hansel and Gretel. Kendall shut the doors roughly. Her eyes caught sight of the chest of shoes which were also many different sizes.

The teen had seen enough; she backed slowly away from the shoes as if they would attack her. Her back bumped the door lightly before she turned and hurriedly turned the knob. She could feel fear making her footsteps faster as she ran back to the entrance and headed down the staircase.

She focused as best she could as she ran. Her footsteps echoed down the impossibly long hallway. "My child wait," Toriel's voice called from behind. Kendall ran faster slamming into the end of the hallway. "They'll kill you. Please don't leave," the boss monster's voice called out.

Kendall couldn't hear the concern in the other's voice, her mind was filled with panic and with images of children pie. She took a deep breath and rammed the door again. The loud sound of stone grinding against stone drowned out the monster's voice. Kendall stepped into the dark of the next room. The sound of shifting dirt alerted her to Flowey's appearance. "Did she eat the other kids that fell down here?" Kendall asked forgoing a proper greeting.

The flower frowned and huffed in annoyance. "How am I suppose to know? I can't see into her house," the flower stated grumpily. "If you were so scared, why didn't you kill her?"

Kendall shuddered at the callous response. "She is a boss monster. I can't win a fight against her," she answered.

Flowey groaned loudly, "Whatever let's just continue." Kendall walked cautiously past the seething flower.

She shut her eyes against the bright white of light. Blue eyes opened slowly. Her breath caught in her throat at the beautiful sight. White glistening snow covered the ground and clung to tall evergreens. Kendall allowed herself to continue down the cleared path. Snow continue falling silently. She walked slowly, her feet crunching the newly fallen snow. She looked at the dense forest realizing that she couldn't slip through the trees. Her feet continued down the dirt path that was slowly turning white. Her path took her to a bridge with a wooden gate. The bars were far too wide to stop anything, so she continued through without a single thought.

Kendall walked by a small lamp that would have been a great hiding spot if she was shorter. "Looks like the smiley trashbag isn't here," Flowey's voice said as he appeared bouncing beside a small wooden structure. "Not surprising considering how lazy he is. He probably isn't even awake yet," the flower continued his tone barely concealing distain.

"He sounds horrible," she said trying to start a conversation with her odd companion.

"He's the worst," Flowey said with a wolfish grin. "But we should get moving before the Royal Guard catches us. Wouldn't that be fun," he said with a giggle. Kendall shuddered from the cold or from the thought of the guards catching her. She hurried down the path following the occasional flash of yellow petals that remained ahead of her.  
Kendall passed what appeared to be a cardboard box without a glance. Flowey chuckled a little at the note on the box before darting underground. The girl hurried her pace and paused as she caught sight of another sentry post. Her eyes caught sight of a small dog head on the top. "You can't be this slow. The guard aren't here yet, but they'll be on your scent if you don't hurry up," Flowey's child-like voice called irritation barely concealed. The plant dove underground and Kendall hurried to catch up. She followed the path only to stop at an intersection. The blonde waited for a couple of seconds for her guide to appear.

"Halt," a gruff voice called. Kendall tightened her grip on the stick in her hand as the monster came into view. The monster was a dog walking on its hind legs; Kendall wasn't great with dog breeds, but she guessed he was some sort of Husky mix. The dog's face twisted into a snarl.

Kendall prepared herself for a fight as her SOUL floated in front of her. "Human, your kind has kept us trapped long enough. Your SOUL is a small price for our freedom," the dog growled. Kendall flinched at the cold tone; the guard didn't have any doubt he would kill her. The blonde wouldn't let that happen. The girl struck first slaming her weapon across the guard's face. She smirked at his shocked expression.

The sound of metal sliding caused a reflexive flinch. Kendall braced herself as the dog unsheathed two daggers. He swung and the girl jumped back as the blades passed where her SOUL had just been. She shuddered at the thought of the blow actually making contact. The dog stepped forward to balance himself and Kendall brought down her stick on his skull. The blow was so hard the wooden weapon shattered. The dog hit the snow with a puff of the frozen water. Kendall struck again and again until only dust blew around her.

"A little overkill, don't you think?" a giggling voice asked. Kendall turned to Flowey who sprouted at her feet. The being looked a little too pleased. Kendall didn't have time to ponder this as the sound of baying dogs echoed through the cavern. "That sounds like the rest of the guard," the flower stated almost unfazed. "Are you going to dust them too?"

Kendall looked at her empty dusty hands as fear chilled her more than the air that nipped at her. She was unarmed and more guards were coming. Letting fear guide her, Kendall chose a direction and ran. The snow picked up becoming too thick to see, but fear and panic didn't allow her steps to slow. The dogs baying seemed to be coming from everywhere making her heart leap in her throat. It was soon joined with her stomach as her foot met nothing but air.

She closed her eyes as she bumped off something hard and stony and landed with a thud. Her body screaming at her that something was terribly wrong while the snow continued to silently fall.

UT~UT~UT~

Searifa walked through Snowden with her camera hanging from her neck. She walked lightly on the snow. With the restaurant closed for the day and her father back in New Home, she had time to really see the small cozy town. The locals watched her as she walked past; they were studying the newcomer with curious eyes. The reptilian monster knew that it was to be expected from a small down, but she still didn't like the feeling of eyes following her every move. She snapped a photo of the tree in the middle of town that would undoubtingly be lit up during Gyftmas in the next several months. The photo developed nicely.

Searifa's boots crunched into the snow as she made her way to the Riverman's port. She smiled at the calm quiet that permeated the area. Lowering herself to the cold ground, the monster pulled out a journal from her inventory. She always found writing down the day's events relaxing and it proved doubly so at the calming location. "GREETINGS, SEARIFA," a loud cheery voice broke the stillness. Searifa squeaked in the most undignified manner tripping over her own feet as she started. Her snout slammed into the cold snow. "I AM SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU," Papyrus continued as a pair of hands picked up the fallen monster.

"There isn't any need to apologize. There was no harm done," Searifa said a little embarrassed that she had face-planted into the snow. She brushed snow off of her jacket. "A little snow never hurt anyone."

"HOW ABOUT YOUR NOTEBOOK? IS IT OKAY?" Papyrus asked pointing to the book in her hands. The reptilian monster looked at said book turning its pages to inspect for any water damage.

"It appears to be alright. Please don't worry about it. After all, it was my clumsiness that caused me to fall," Searifa said putting the notebook back into her inventory.  
"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY ABOUT IT. YOUR JOURNAL MUST BE VERY IMPORTANT TO YOU AND THE SNOW WOULD JUST RUIN THE PAGES AND YOU'LL LOSE ALL YOUR WRITING," Papyrus said concern on his face.

"Papyrus, I didn't see any damage and my life isn't that exciting that a couple days missing wouldn't matter," Searifa stated keeping her patience. "More important than my undamaged notebook, is the fact that you are a lot more stealthy than I thought," she said with a smile.

"OF COURSE, STEALTH IS IMMENSELY IMPORTANT TO A ROYAL GUARDSMAN, SO NATURALLY I AM WELL-VERSE IN THE ART OF STEALTHINESS," Papyrus said putting a hand to his chest.

"I am rather surprised that you are not already a guardsman. I am positive you can ambush any human foolish enough to fall," Searifa praised. Papyrus seemed to really glow with the compliment.

YEH-HEH-HEH," the tall skeleton laughed which was only silenced by a rumbling noise. Searifa wrapped her arms around her stomach which had decided to betray her. She could feel her face starting to burn.

"I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I probably should remedy that now. It was nice talking to you, Papyrus," Searifa stated trying to hide her blush in her coat. She was going to walk around the skeleton to return to her home.

"WAIT, YOU SHOULD COME OVER AND I'LL COOK. YOU CAN TRY MY SPEGHETTI RECIPE," Papyrus stated looking so proud at his suggestion that the reptilian monster couldn't find it in her heart to refuse.

"That sounds like a plan," she responded, "Are you sure it wouldn't interfere with your evening?"

"ANY EVENING SPENT WITH FRIENDS IS A EVENING WELL SPENT," Papyrus responded as the two walked into town. The skeleton's stride was longer than the other so she had to hurry her steps to match pace. The two stopped in front of a cozy two-story house. "THIS IS MY HOME. I SUPPOSE IT IS ALSO SANS'S AS WELL. BUT LET'S NOT DISCUSS HIS PART IN IT."

Searifa responded politely that it was a beautiful home before following the skeleton to the door. He wiped his boots on the welcome mat and Searifa mimicked the motion. "SANS, I'M HOME. I ALSO BROUGHT A GUEST," he shouted out.

"sounds good, bro," Sans voice said from a lump on the couch. "heya, seari."

"Good Evening, Sans. You look like you are doing well," the female monster responded. "Papyrus, would you like me to leave my boots at the door. I don't want to track any mess into your house. "

"THAT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED. TAKE A SEAT, SEARIFA. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE DINNER SOON. PREPARE TO BE AMASED. NYEH-HEH-HEH." The skeleton marched to the kitchen as the reptilian monster slipped off her slushy boots.

She padded into the living room slowly feeling Sans watching her. "I hope I am not intruding," she said to the reclined skeleton.

"nah, pap is probably happy that someone else will eat his cooking," Sans continued his eye-lights looking at her as if he was judging her.

"I am also ecstatic about having someone else's cooking. As soon as I could I was cooking for my father," Searifa stated looking around for a place to sit. The shorter skeleton didn't seem in a hurry to offer up a space on the couch. "I'm going to see if Papyrus needs any assistance," she finally spoke after a couple of moments of silence.

She walked to the doorway to the kitchen to watch the taller skeleton cook. The reptilian monster took a deep breath to calm herself. She focused her green eyes on the jubilant skeleton and not on the red mess that was begging her to clean it. "Papyrus, are you in need of assistance?" she asked cautiously.

"NO, BUT THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER. PLEASE HAVE A SEAT AND MAKE SURE THAT MY LAZY-BONES OF A BROTHER STAYS AWAKE," the guard hopeful said looking over his shoulder. Searifa gave him a tense smile as her fingers twitched, her desire to take control of the cooking situation a little hard to overcome. She nodded her head and went back into the living room with Sans.

"you look a little tense," Sans noted his eye sockets narrowed a bit.

"I'm not accustomed to having others cook for me; I didn't even realize that I would feel the need to hover," she said with a sigh as she sat on the armrest of the couch furthest from the skeleton. "Out of curiosity, who is giving your brother his lessons?" she asked as she plotted on how to correct the clear problem.

"you have a bone to pick with her?" Sans asks with a smirk. Searifa gave a polite chuckle, but nodded her head in the slightest of motions. "well, since you asked nicely. It's Undyne," he said his grin widening.

"As the Captain of the Royal Guard?" Searifa asked. Sans nodded clearly amused at the reptilian monsters defeated posture. "I suppose I really can't correct her teaching method," she admitted softly.

"heh, heh, you can say that," the shorter skeleton chuckled. " _tibia_ honest he is getting better."

She gave a polite chuckle. "I will take your word for it," Searifa said defeated. A loud beeping noise broke the quiet moment causing the reptilian monster to jump startled the frills on her head standing on end.

"sounds like dinner's ready," Sans said amused as Searifa jumped over the back of the couch to hurry to the kitchen which was now spewing out black smoke. Papyrus stood in front of a small fire as he tried to put it out.

"NOW WHICH WAS IT FLOUR OR BAKING SODA," Papyrus thought out loud.

"Baking-" Searifa started before the skeleton had chosen and threw a handful of flour onto the small fire causing it to roar larger. The reptilian monster took matters into her own hands grabbing an empty pot from the counter and slamming it down on the blaze.

"DON'T WORRY, SEARIFA. I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL," the skeleton chef boasted. The reptilian monster sighed in relief before turning to the taller monster.

"You're not burned, are you?" she asked concerned reaching out for his gloved hands. Her own clawed ones wrapped gently around his wrists. She turned them over looking for any sign of damage.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON'T BE FELL BY A MEASY COOKING FIRE," Papyrus responded as the shorter monster continued to double-check and triple-check his hands and arms.

"How about smoke inhalation? How is your breathing?" she asked looking up at the skeleton.

"I'M A SKELETON. I DON'T REALLY HAVE LUNGS," he responded again with a laugh. Searifa sighed in relief letting go of the skeleton's hands finally.

"That's right. I'm sorry I forgot," she replied taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"THANK YOU FOR PUTTING OUT THE FIRE. SANS, DINNER IS READY," Papyrus called out to his brother who had shuffled his way to the door. Searifa managed to stop herself before she asked about the other skeleton's well-being; he was too far from the fire to have been harmed.

The taller skeleton was quick to partition out a serving for each of them as Sans and Searifa sat at the table. The reptilian monster stared at the plate in front of her looking up once to see the two skeletons eating away. She took a deep breath before putting a forkful of the burnt/undercook noodles into her mouth. Her face scrunched reflexively before she could school her face into a neutral one.

"SO WHAT IS THE VERDICT?" Papyrus asked looking at the female monster in anticipation.

Searifa cleared her throat as she thought of what to say, " I believe that you are worthy of knowing my secret noodle recipe."

"WOWIE, I HAVE NEVER MADE HOME-MADE NOODLES BEFORE," Papyrus said his hands clasps in front of him.

"It isn't too difficult, but you have to follow my directions exactly or else the noodles will ruin your dish," Searifa continued. "Do you have paper so I can write it down?"

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK," Papyrus called out excitedly as he left the room. Searifa sighed in relief as she continued to eat the pasta, unhinging her jaw so she could just swallow her food without tasting it.

"hey, thanks for that. my bro looks really happy," Sans said speaking up.

Searifa shrugged, "It was nothing. I have eaten worst." She swallowed another forkful of noodles. "My father used to bake muffins for me when I was younger. They were more like rocks than anything."

"sounds hard to swallow considering you're a cook," Sans replied.

"Sans, I had to survive somehow," she said with a chuckle, "Too many calls to the fire department was my motivation."

"sounds seari-ous," he said with a widening grin.

The reptile didn't even give that pun a polite laugh. "Don't use my nickname for puns, Sans," she said with a sigh.

"SANS, THAT JOKE WAS HORRIBLE AND SHOULDN'T JOKE ABOUT OUR GUEST'S STRANGE SKELETON NAME," Papyrus stated as he returned with a pad of paper and a pen.

"My name isn't strange," Searifa mumbled to herself as Sans chuckled slightly. "Thank you Papyrus for the paper," she said louder as she took the offered items. She wrote the recipe down as Papyrus talked about how he was learning from Captain Undyne about cooking and how the skill would be useful when he became a royal guardsmen. He then continued to talk about how he was going to capture a human and prove himself to Undyne. Searifa and Sans provided encouragement while the chef continued to write. "This looks like everything," Searifa said looking over her neat print, "Make sure to follow the cooking directions exactly. These noodles tend to fall apart if cooked incorrectly."

She slid the paper to the taller skeleton who looked like he would die from excitement. "I SHALL TREAT THEM LIKE THE MOST PRECIOUS THINGS IN THE WORLD," he said pulling the paper close to him.

The female monster smiled widely at the statement. "That's the most I can ask for. Though I should return home. It is already dark," Searifa said getting to her feet.

"YOU COULD ALWAYS STAY THE NIGHT. IT WOULD BE LIKE A SLEEP-OVER," Papyrus suggested. Searifa could feel her face heating up.

"I don't think that would be very appropriate," she replied quickly. The skeleton tilted his head confused and Searifa looked to Sans to explain. The shorter skeleton decidedly was avoiding her gaze. "I misspoke. I intended to say that I have a lot to prepare for tomorrow so I really need to leave," she clarified the skeleton seemed to slump a little disappointed. "But perhaps we can reschedule," she added hating the small frown.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA. MAYBE WE CAN COOK MORE AND WATCH METTATON AND DO PUZZLES. LET ME GIVE YOU MY NUMBER SO WE CAN CONTINUE PLANNING," the skeleton stated loudly reciting the number while Searifa typed it quickly into her phone.

" seems like everything is in order. i'll walk you to your house," Sans offered getting to his feet as well. "i'll give you a break pap."

The taller skeleton praised the shorter for taking initiative. The pair were in the snow moments later after a well-placed pun. Searifa took the lead her boots sinking into the deep snow. She lowered her head to protect it from the billowing winds. "so thanks for appeasing my bro. you really didn't have to eat all of the spaghetti or offer your recipe," the shorter skeleton began.

"It was my pleasure to share what I know with him. And the spaghetti wasn't that bad," she said. Sans gave her a disbelieving look and Searifa laughed hiding her mouth behind her hand. "I'm being honest. I gave him the recipe knowing that it would result in perfectly cooked noodles...as long as he follows it. He honestly could be a great cook if he proper instruction. Even you can..." The calm moment was broken by the sound of loud howls. "What is that?" she asked looking at Sans whose eye-lights went out.

"stay here," he replied his voice suddenly serious flickering out of existence with a small pop of air. Searifa crinkled her snout at the scent of spent magic. She held her arms close around her shivering in the falling snow. It weather was turning for the worse and she knew she couldn't stay out for too much longer.

Sighing to herself, she continued her way home. She walked to the edge of town and climbed the well hidden staircase that led to the bottom of the valley. The snow and wind was creating an almost blinding sheet of white. Searifa hurried her pace to reach her home before she froze out in the cold. "help," a thin whisper whipped by. Searifa froze trying to figure out whether it was the wind. "please," the whisper sounded again.

The reptile couldn't deny that the voice was someone in need. She cocked her head as she tried to listen for another whisper, but nothing came. She grit her teeth as she dreaded her next choice. She held her nose in the air and flicked her forked tongue in the air. The scent was easy enough to find; it was strange and not something she had smelled before.

She kept her head in the air as she tried to track down the source of the smell. Searifa narrowed her eyes as a small patch of scarlet broke the monotony of the white snow. She sped her pace as much as the soft snow allowed. She knelt into the snow ignoring the chill that spread from the contact. She brushed the snow that had fallen on the lump revealing a thin red blazer and blonde hair. Searifa withdrew her hands as she saw pale flesh and a human face.

Her clawed hand shook as she took in the human in front of her; the silver dust that coated the girl's blazer now in her own claws. Everything froze as her mind race. She told herself that she should call the guard or Papyrus; if he captured the human, he could be in the guard. The monsters would only need one more soul if this human was turned over. Everyone would be happier. The train of thought was derailed by a cough that hurt just to listen to. Searifa looked at the human again. The human's lips were blue and she was quivering uncontrollably. This wasn't the humans from the stories about the war; she was helpless and dying. Then again the human had clearly killed monsters.

Searifa flinched as another cough punctuated the thought. The reptilian monster acted quickly unzipping her coat and peeling off herself. She put the coat around the fallen human before picking up the teen herself.

She hissed through her teeth as the chilly air nipped at her. She curled herself as much as she could over the human blocking the wind with her own body as she ran back to her home. She opened the door with some difficulty and shut the door behind her.

The severity of her choice hit her like a ton of bricks. She just saved a killer; she was protecting an enemy of her people. But she couldn't just leave the teen in the cold. The human would have died. What sort of creature would she be if she had turned in the helpless human? Searifa's doubts were silenced by another cough and her mind was made up.

* * *

A/N: Hi again. In case you are wondering, yes, baking soda can put out grease fires. Flour on the other hand would make it flare up. Not that I know from personal experience or anything...I'm a good cook. *looks away nervously* Anyway, hopefully, I'll finish the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you are all doing well. So I was debating whether or not to create a AO3 account to cross-post some fics, but I am still unsure since I would have to relearn a new site. Anywho, here's another chapter.

* * *

Searifa stiffly shuffled through her resturant as she prepared for the day. Her movement slow and measured any swift motion was met with a wave of nausea. She paused in the middle of her food prep to lean over the counter trying to regain the energy she had used to heal the human. Searifa knew that she had overdone it the previous night and now she was drained. Healing magic always was easy for her, but the human had taken a nasty fall.

She heard the small bell at the entrance to the restaurant ring. "SEARIFA, ARE YOU HERE?" Papyrus's loud distinct voice echoed through the currently empty restaurant. The reptilian monster put a hand to her head as it rung uncomfortably. "SHE IS PROBABLY IN THE KITCHEN. THE KITCHEN IS THE MOST IMPRESSIVE. SHE MAY EVEN BE PREPARING FOR THE DAY. I WONDER WHAT SORT OF CUSINE SHE IS MAKING?" Searifa had both hands on her head trying to block out the noise as a sudden jolt of panic caused her to freeze. Could the skeleton brothers tell that she had picked up the human? She could smell the human's scent on her although she did have a stronger sense of smell than other monsters. "GOOD MORNING SEARIFA," Papyrus cheery voice made the reptile shiver. What would happen if she was found caring for a human? Could she lie and say that she didn't know what a human looked like? "ARE YOU FEELING WELL?" Papyrus asked his loud voice breaking any train of thought.

"you're looking a little unsteady," Sans's mumbling voice added.

"I may need to rest for a moment," she admitted straightening her spine to turn and face the two skeletons. She leaned heavily against the counter and told herself to remember to disinfect it before continuing. "May I help you? It is rather early and I am not feeling energized enough to entertain although I do enjoy your company," she tried to say as politely as she could think of.

"SANS WAS WORRIED THAT THE HUMAN HAD HARMED YOU IN SOMEWAY," Papyrus said not noticing Searifa's flinch or Sans's mumbled 'i wasn't that worried'. "I TOLD HIM THAT YOU WERE FINE AND YOU PROBABLY LEFT HIM BEHIND BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING COLD. I ALSO TOLD HIM THAT HUMANS ARE NOT ALL BAD AND MAYBE THE HUMAN THAT FELL DOWN DOESN'T WANT TO HURT ANY OF US."

"Pause for a moment. A human fell into the Underground?" she asked feeling like it would be appropriate to feign ignorance. She tried to mold her facial features to match confusion.

"SANS SAID THAT WHEN YOU WERE RETURNING TO YOUR HOME THAT THE GUARDS SOUNDED AN ALARM. THEY HAVE BEEN HUNTING THE HUMAN ALL NIGHT. WE WERE ORDERED TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THE CITIZENS OF SNOWDIN. EVERYONE IS ON LOCK DOWN AND WE WERE GOING DOOR TO DOOR TO INFORM EVERYONE. THAT WAS WHEN SANS TOLD ME THAT HE HADN'T SEEN YOU AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA TO CHECK UP ON YOU." Searifa looked up at the skeleton noticing that she had slid to the floor something during his speech. Now both were looking at her with concern.

"i think you need a break. take the day off. you look eel," Sans stated with a wink. Papryus groaned loudly.

Searifa sighed pushing herself up to her feet again. "I suppose I should shut down for the day if everyone is on lockdown. And you two should gecko-ing." She said with a grin trying to distract from her unsteady stance. Papyrus looked at the reptilian monster in disbelief.

"i newt you'll see it my way," Sans continued and Papyrus was starting to stomp his foot. "i hope you feel tokay soon."

"SANS, SEARIFA. THAT IS ENOUGH. THOSE WERE ALL HORRIBLE. BESIDES AN EEL ISN'T A REPTILE; IT IS A FISH." Sans shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and Searifa chuckled at the look of disbelief that Papryus gave his brother.

"My apologies. I shouldn't egg him on," she stated before a loud groan reminded her what she had been cooking earlier. The scrambled egg mixture next to her evidence of an unintended pun. "I had no intention of upsetting you."

"nah, papryus is smiling."

"I AM NOT. I AM CLEARLY UPSET THAT YOU TWO HAVE SUCH POOR SENSE OF HUMOR."

"Could I interest the two of you in omelets?" Searifa broke in before the sibling ribbing became louder. "It would be bad practice to let these go to waste," she clarified holding out the eggs.

"MAY I HELP?" Papyrus asked and for the briefest of moments the chef was tempted to reply with a no, but relented and sent the skeleton the task of chopping vegetables. Sans plopped himself down on a nearby counter. Searifa barely gave him a glance with narrowed eyes before adding another reminder to clean that counter as well. "I HAVE COMPLETED THE TASK YOU ASKED." Searifa looked over the evenly diced vegetables with a nod.  
With practiced precision she cooked the meal. She related her actions to Papyrus who was watching every move she made. The reptile hoped that perhaps at least the skeleton would be able to cook a decent omelet from observing her. She folded and flipped the fluffy eggs with skill and maybe with a little dramatic flourish when she noticed that Papyrus was entranced by how she could flip the still cooking omelets. There was a near mishap, but she was able to play it off.

Although she loved to cook, she was relieved when she was off her feet and sitting at a table eating. She munched silently and accepted the praise. The little bites she had taken were already doing wonders; fueling her magic and getting rid of the headache that was building. The three spoke little. Between Sans who preferred not to speak much and Searifa feeling nervous the only one speaking was Papyrus. Neither monster minded that the taller skeleton took most of the conversation to himself. Soon though all three plates were empty. "hey pap, can you go on ahead and check up on everyone? i need to rest for a moment," Sans spoke up as soon as the meal was done.

Papyrus sighed frustrated, but listened to his older brother and promised to visit the chef later. Searifa waved him goodbye as he marched to the door. "hey, i needed to talk to ya for a bit," the shorter skeleton started.

"What warrants you dismissing your brother?" Searifa asked feeling a bit unnerved by the two eye-lights staring at her. She tried to busy herself by picking up the dirty dishes keeping her green eyes down. She tried not to shudder at the thought of the skeleton staring at her.

"just concern for a friend. y'know this human is dangerous. they already killed a guard," Sans continued and Searifa barely restrained a shiver. She saw the silver dust that coated the human's clothing; the thought of all that silvery dust now all over her bed where she laid the child made her sick. "just keep an eye out for anything suspcious. they can't be allowed to wander freely." The reptilian monster couldn't help but feel that the other knew more than he let on. She wondered if she somehow didn't remove the dust that transferred onto herself as she moved the human. She shifted the plates in her hands stealing a glance at them and her front.

She smiled as sweetly as she could with her mouthful of sharp teeth. "Of course, if I see any sign of the human, I will inform the guard immediately. In fact, I'll call Papyrus. It could be his ticket into the Roy-"

"not papyrus. i don't want him to try and capture them. call me instead," the shorter skeleton stated holding out a sticky note with a number. "be careful, seari." The reptile opened her mouth to speak, but was unsure on what to say to the retreating monster. Although she was a handful of inches taller than the skeleton, there was something intimidating.

She turned to face the retreating skeleton. "Sans, it isn't wise to keep Papyrus in the dark. One day it could be harmful."

The shorter skeleton looked over his shoulder, his eyes sockets betraying a deep sorrow. "ya, i know."

UT~UT~UT

Kendall regained consiousness slowly. Each sense dragging itself into perception. She was surrounded by warmth which she decided was an improvement to the biting cold of the snow. She was no longer in pain which she was immensely grateful for. The teen never would have thought she would be thankful for something so mundane. She nuzzled into the soft warmth of whatever soft haven she found herself. The thought that perhaps her treck through the Underground was just some bizarre dream crossed her mind. The scent of something warm and delicious wafted through the air causing her stomach to rumble in anticipation. She probably had fallen and hit her head and the camp took her to some medical facility. It made more scense than talking flowers and giant goats.

She could hear soft footsteps walked beside her. The sound of something being set down came moment before a cold hand was placed on her head. Kendall wondered what was wrong with the person's hand; it felt strange against her forehead. A calming warmth emitted from the hand making the teen sigh contently. The hand removed itself quickly.

Kendall, frustrated with the change, opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a couple of times at a the bland cielling. "Are you feeling well? I did the best I could, but I am afraid that I may have overlooked some things. Please inform me if you are in any pain," a soft voice said. Kendall turned her head to the female voice to meet her savior. The teen balked at the golden reptile who jumped back slightly. Wide blue eyes met frightened green ones as both waited for the other to strike. The reptile's green eyes looked down quickly. "I have left soup on the endtable. You are going to need to regain your strength," she said taking a small step back as she pulled on one of the sleeves of her chef smock as if to try and cover her golden clawed hands. Kendall moved her eyes away for a second to see the steaming bowl next to her. She glared back at the monster who took another step back as the strange trio of frills on her head flared up. "I didn't poison it or anything," she clarified as she reached the top of her head and smooth back the frills so they folded back flat against her skull.

"You're going to eat me," Kendall stated sending another death glare toward the reptile.

The monster scrunched her snout, "That's absolutely disgusting. Oh, I'm sorry. I am unsure if the consumption of human flesh is common for humans. I don't want to offend your practices." Kendall's glare softened with confusion. "Monsters don't believe in cannibalism Even the consumption of dust is frowned down on.." the monster trailed off wrapping her arms around her thin serpentine body.

"Humans don't eat other humans," Kendall stated as she tried to pick herself up. She concentrated deeply as she tried to push herself up. A pair of hands gently eased her into a sitting position before backing away. The monster stood out of arm reach and if the teen looked closely enough, she would have seen her host's slender frame shaking. Kendall grabbed the bowl from the table and took a cautionary spoonful. The warm delicious soup had to be the best thing she ever eaten, but she frowned at the bowl.

"Is it not satisfactory? I apologize. I really don't know what humans like to eat," the monster said shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I can quickly prepare another meal if you will like."

"Whatever. I'll just deal with it," the girl said with a grumble as she slowly shoveled more soup into her mouth. The food was making her feel much more energized. She wondered if it too was magic.

"I'm glad that you are continuing to eat it. The soup would raise your health back to normal. I would make sure not to serve that soup to anyone else if it is that horrible," the reptile said looking on the ground.

"What are you? A dragon? Hooded lizard? Snake? One of those spine dinosaurs?"

"Oh, my apologizes. I must have misplaced my manners. Salutations, my name is Searifa. I really can't tell you what type of monster I am. I have a mixed heritage so perhaps I am a combination of all of those you listed," Searifa said holding out her hand in the sign for a handshake.

"That's stupid. What sort of name is Searifa?" Kendall said pushing her empty bowl into the outstretch hand.

"It was the name by father gave me when he adopted me. It was a fairly common skeletal name before the war when skeletons were more common. Actually, Serifa is the name, but my father thought I was also a dragon. Which led him to make a pun out of my name. You understand, 'sear' defined as to char a food item and dragons typically breath fire. My apologies, I suppose you weren't asking for the reason for my name... It would be proper for me to ask for your name," She trailed off as she backed to a safe distance.

"None of your business," Kendall snapped. The reptile flinched stepping back another couple steps. The two stared at each other for a moment before Kendall started getting to her feet. Searifa was already moving to help when the teen pinned her down with a glare. "I don't need a monster's help," she stated flatly. Kendall staggered and the monster balanced her out shrinking back just as quickly as she appeared.

Searifa stepped back as Kendall trudged to the door of the bedroom. Her whole body was aching, but she would rather die than ask a monster for help. "Perhaps you will like to take some food for the road. It would be helpful as you transverse the underground."

"I don't want your nasty food," Kendall huffed as she exited the bedroom and into a small living room. The house was small enough that she could clearly see the exit. She took painfully slow steps. She could hear the soft footsteps behind her.

"I have a variety of coats if you like to have one. Snowdin can be terribly frigid," the monster's voice said. She hovered close. One hand pointing to a closet door.

"I said I didn't want your help," the girl shouted swinging her fists through the monster. Her blue eyes widened as her fist meet empty air; the previous image of the reptilian monster was no where in sight disappearing like a disturbed reflection. She huffed to herself before stomping out the front door. The door slammed behind her loudly.

She looked at the pure white landscape and spun slightly to look for anything familiar. Kendall shivered against the sudden cold. She chose to continue going straight ahead. Kendall stomped through the snow her hands curled into fists. The wind blew the snow off the ground and into the air. It bit at her face and fingers. Shivers started rack her body. The teen had no clue where she was or even how long she had been walking.

"Yes, dad. I am doing perfectly well," a familiar voice said from ahead of the teen. The wind died down a little to reveal a spot of black, red, and gold in the distance. Kendall frowned as she realized who it was. The reptilian monster had since bundled up and stood with a phone to her head. Green eyes flitted toward her for a second before the monster turned and started walking away. "I was actually thinking about going to visit New Home and see how Roman was doing," the monster continued. Her pace was slow enough and her boots created a flatten surface. "Father! That is absolutely gross. He is my cousin...I know we are not biologically related." The female monsters indignation was clear. "That is besides the point. I was calling...not about Wray. I have no attraction to spider monsters. No, I am not frightened of them." From the tone of the monster's voice, Kendall was pretty sure that she actually was frightened of spider monsters. "Once again I am going to redirect this conversation. Yes, I am wearing my coat. I have been sleeping well," the reptile continued speaking with her father. Kendall thought she glanced over her shoulder. "I was actually hoping to see the barrier as you know it is past Asgore's Castle and the Core. Didn't Roman's girlfriend work there?"

Kendall followed the reptile as she climbed a narrow snow filled staircase. Her boots brushing away the loose snow as the human teen followed the trail. The monster finally hung up with her father after a couple more failed attempts of blind dates. With the phone call over, the monster went into a small building that had a sign reading 'shop'.

The rest of the tiny town Kendall had been led to was empty. The lights in the cozy-looking buildings were off. It looked like a ghost town. The teen wasn't deterred, but continued down the path. Now that she had found the main road it should be easy be follow the path and make it to the Barrier. With a new game plan, she was filled with DETERMINATION.

UT~UT~UT

Searifa looked at the slammed door in shock. The monster had to admit that wasn't what she thought the human would react. She took a deep breath in letting air fill her lungs which surprisingly the human didn't turn to dust. Well, that was a little generous since the human would have if Searifa had been standing where the human struck and not her illusion. The reptile stood at the door contemplating. She should just let the human go and have the guards take care of it, but the human was young or at least appeared to be young. Searifa turned her back to the door as if to walk away from the human. How old was the human? She was definitely younger than Searifa herself probably just out of stripes. How would Searifa react if she was in her place? If she found herself on the surface with a bunch of humans; if they attacked her? The reptile shook her head to clear the thoughts. She wouldn't have killed anyone just the thought of ending another's life made her stomach turn uncomfortably. But she would fight to protect herself. What if the child didn't know that the slightest intent could dust a monster? Of course, if she intended to kill the monster they would dust immediately. Searifa took a step away from the door. The human was bad and she was lucky to survive.

Her feet turned back to the door as she thought about a young human lost and terrified of the monsters of the underground. Another step toward the door was shaky. With all the monster talking about collecting souls, the human must have thought her life was on the line. Searifa took another step toward the door her hand reaching for her coat while her feet found her boots. Perhaps all the human needed was an ally? A monster to guide them to the end to prevent any more loss of life. Searifa pulled her coat on as she swung the door open. The cold was ignorable with a plan in mind.

The reptilian monster hurried through the snow following the quickly disappearing footprints in the snow. A thought froze the monster in her tracks; the human didn't want her aide. The human struck out to attack her. Searifa lowered her head looking at the path of footprints as she thought through another course of action. She grinned to herself as she figured it out. She just had to aide from a distance. Searifa ran faster as she neared the human who looked confused. She slowed her pace to nonchalantly walk the correct direction to town. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She turned it on and went into her contacts. Her eyes caught sight of the skeleton brothers' numbers and for a brief moment she nearly dialed them, but pushed her father's number decisively. The phone rang and rang while Searifa tapped her foot impatiently and fumed to herself. "Howdy," her father's familiar twang came from the speaker. She opened her mouth to speak. "You reached Bill. I must have misplaced the phone again and didn't hear it ring over my amazing band. So leave a message unless this is my little Seari. If so then just call again sunshine and I'll find the phone...hopefully," the rest of the recorded message said before a flat tone indicated to give a message. Searifa hung up without a message and called again. Once again the recorded message retold its message. She hung up the phone again about to give up when it vibrated in her hand.

She didn't even looked at the id before answering. "Seari," her father's cheery voice called out causing the female monster hold the phone away from her head. "How's my sunshine doing? Did you get a lot of customers? Why am I even asking, of course you did. I bet everyone was knocking down the door and you were running, well not running, but definitely working hard." Searifa smiled at his confidence in her and responded that she was well.

She spared the human a glance and smiled to herself as she realized that the teen was following her. Searifa continued speaking with her father and of course he had to direct the conversation into territory she would rather stay away from. If one good thing came out of the conversation is that the human knew the direction to go to. The reptilian monster looked over her shoulder to check on the human who followed behind her. As they entered town, Searifa cast her magic toward her tail. If she narrowed her eyes, she could focus enough to cast an illusion. Of course, she wasn't affected by her magic so it would be impossible to know if it worked until someone came.

Searifa paused in front of the shop for a moment. Thinking about how having some cinnabunnies on hand would be helpful she slipped into the shop. The bunny shopkeeper smiled at her. "Good Morning, how may I help you?" the shopkeeper asked.

" Salutations. I am in need of a dozen cinnabunnies, please," Searifa greeted kindly.

"I'm sorry I only have ten," the shopkeep apologized.

"That will do thank you very much," Searifa responded putting down the appropriate gold down on the counter and grabbing the bag filled with sweets. She put the treats into her inventory before hurrying out of the door. She found the human quickly in the empty streets and crept up as silently as she could. Searifa reached for her magic sent it around her. The human turned around quickly blonde hair splaying around. Searifa froze in place hoping that her magic did as it was supposed to. The human's blue eyes looked around the empty town quickly, but not seeing anything. The human turned around again walking through the town at a quick pace.

Searifa grit her teeth in concentration as she stretched her illusionary magic to reach the human as well. The monster kept an eye out for any of the guard. Her eyes caught sight of Grillby's. She wondered if the guard were in there and if it was filled with other monsters. The reptile figured that everyone was hiding in their homes hoping for the human to pass. The emptiness of the town was beginning to unsettle her. It was so quiet and dull. She shivered, but kept moving forward. She ignored the cold and how her footsteps slowed. She could feel exhaustion creep up again. Her head starting to spin with all the magic she was using. "Just to the edge of Snowdin," she whispered to herself. Outside Snowdin, monster wouldn't be as common and everyone wouldn't be on high alert. Her foot caught the edge of the other sending the monster sprawling into the snow. She landed with a huff all her concentration broken.

Searifa spat out snow that chilled her mouth as she pushed herself to her knees. "I told you that I don't need your help," a cold voice said. Searifa looked up at the human teen.

"Yes, you did. However, I would feel immensely guilty if something were to happen to you. You are young and still have your whole life ahead." Searifa could feel that the human was getting bored with her speak. "I am trying to convey that I wish to help you exit the underground."

"I killed monsters," the girl responded.

"I know. Dust has a tendancy to cling," Searifa responded before shaking her head. "But you must have been frightened. I understand that you must fear for your life, but you no longer have to. I will protect you." She wondered when her speech turned into a plea. The reptilian monster watched as the human's blue eyes narrowed down at her. The dust on the teen was striking against the crimson of her blazer and the gold of her hair. The human clenched her fists and Searifa was beginning to regret not calling the guard the day before. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as her breathing quickened. Searifa closed her eyes and waited for the blow that would spread her dust among the snow.

* * *

A/N:In case it wasn't obvious, my headcannon is that there is more skeletons other than Sans and Papyrus, but there are so few that they all see themselves as extended family. The only exception is the skele-bros due to you-know-who. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say on the matter. Anyways, So Father's Day is coming up (meaning tomorrow) as a little celebration I decided to write a little drabble just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

* * *

Bill wasn't the first monster that came to mind when the term father. Even he didn't ever see himself as a father. It was a shock to the entire neighborhood when he came home with a little reptile monster trailing behind him like a duck. But that was months ago, several long and difficult months. Months of silence with only brief conversations between himself and his adopted child. The little lizard always seemed so far away and the skeleton was starting to look into therapy.

A tug on his sleeve brought him back to the present. He looked down at the small lizard monster in red and gold stripes. "Did you need something, Searifa?" Bill asked the child.

She nodded and climbed onto the couch. Bill remained silent waiting for the younger monster to say what was on her mind. "It has been very nice here, Mr. Bill. My room is really nice and the toys are great," she began looking down at her clasped hands. Bill looked down his eyelights meeting the smaller monster's green eyes. She shifted her gaze away looking away. "You've been very nice to me and I know I can't go back home," the girl continued. Her voice broke a little sending a stab of pain through the skeleton's soul. Her shoulders shook as she started to sob.

"Seari, I'm so sorry," he comforted reaching out putting a hand on her shoulder with a little hesitation. He tried not to flinch when the little reptile leaned against him burying her face into his side. His eyelight flashed a pink in surprise, but he readjusted his arm so he could wrap the child close to him. Searifa sniffed, but the sobs didn't stop.

The skeleton raised a hand to brush the trio of frills on her head. He gently ran his phalanges over them careful not to tear them. "Can you sing for me?" a soft question floated from the shaking child. "I like it when you sing," the reptile clarified.

Bill stopped his fingers. "I didn't know that," he admitted. His adoptive daughter leaned back to look up at him.

She looked guilty, "I'm sorry. I have been so mean." Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Seari, you have not been mean," Bill insisted. "Seari, look at me," he said. The girl looked up blinking rapidly. "You are the nicest monster I know. Remember when you gave your Glamburger to that fire elemental? Or how about giving that kid lunch money after bullies took it?" the skeleton reminded. Bill could tell the girl was still on the verge of tears.

He reached over the armrest to grab his guitar. It was a bit beaten, but so was a lot of human things from the surface. He strummed a couple of chords. He cleared his nonexistent throat. He hoped that it was okay that he just skipped to the chorus. " _Cowgirls don't cry. Ride baby ride. lessons in life are going to show you in time. soon enough your gonna know why. it's gonna hurt every now and then. if you fall, get back up again."_

The girl recognized the song from the plenty of times he sung it. She frowned, "That's a sad song. How is that supposed to cheer me up?" Bill laughed heartily.

"Okay Seari, how about you give me a song to sing?" He replied still chuckling.

"I don't know any songs that can make me happy," she sighed looking down sadly.

"What's bothering you?" Bill asked.

"I was thinking about my mom," she admitted. Bill set his guitar aside. "What if... what if I forget her?" she asked looking up at the skeleton as if he had all the answers. "If I stay here with you, will I forget my home? Will I forget my mom?"

Bill realized how unqualified he was for this job. "uh, Seari. um, I have an idea. Wait a second I'll be back." The skeleton got to his feet quickly and ran to the next room. Grabbing a couple of items before hurrying back to his adoptive daughter. He grinned widely before handing the items in his hands to her one by one. The first was a scrapbook. He opened it to the first page.

The page held four different pictures each of them showing a tiny golden reptilian monster being held by a copper one. Searifa ran her clawed finger over each one. "You'll always have pictures. Your mom must have really liked scrapbooking before.." Bill trailed off before he upsetted his daughter. "You'll always have these pictures. And you can take more," he added putting the polaroid camera he had picked up and set it in her lap. "And you can write all your memories. There's no way you can forget anything with both." The reptilian monster looked at all of the items around her. Bill shifted uncomfortably at the silence that seemed to last forever.

She finally looked up at him with a small smile. "Thanks, dad," she said softly. Bill felt his soul warm in his ribcage.

"You're welcome, Seari," he replied not mentioning the title she gave him. "How about we look through that book together? I have a couple stories about your mom when we were in school that I'm sure you'll find humerous."

(Note: the song the Bill sings is "Cowgirls Don't Cry" by Brooks and Dunn.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone. What's up? Nothing much for me. Just enjoying summer and doing some projects around my house. As you see from this chapter, I have debating how to write fights. Whether to keep them in a video game format or actual fights. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R

* * *

*Searifa is sparing you.

Kendall heard the words so clearly as the two stared at each other like someone had whispered them to her. The teen paused. The reptilian monster's looked nonthreatening. Her thin shoulders hunched as if prepared for a blow. Green eyes were screwed shut as clawed fingers dug into the snow creating little trenches. The teen took a deep breath and a step back. Any anger directed toward the monster vanished. She turned away from the monster leaving her in the snow. It was pointless to waste time on the monster. She told herself that impatience stayed her hand and not the nausea that was in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you for not killing me," a soft voice called out. The teen flinched at the sentence. How was that something to be grateful for? She looked down at her hands coated in dust. For the briefest of moments the silvery white turned red. Kendall took a sharp breath blinking her eyes so the red returned to silver. She shivered as she thought of lives she had ended. Were some of the monster's children? Students like her? Did they have family who would look for them and would find nothing but dust. Why hadn't she thought about it until now? She _murdered_ them. A warm weight settled on her shoulders making her jump. "You appeared to be cold," Searifa's voice explained as Kendall turned to her right where the monster had appeared.

The monster backed away as Kendall looked down. A green pea-coat was draped over her shoulders. "I have a pair of mittens and a scarf in my inventory if you are in need of them," Searifa continued as the clothing materialized in her hands. Kendall pulled the coat correctly buttoning it up. The green material hid the silvery dust.

"Why are you doing this?" Kendall asked. "Is this a trick? Are you trying to get me to let my guard down? Is this some ploy to kill me?" It had to be. Monsters were monsters; they wanted to kill humans. They weren't nice, they couldn't be.

"If I had wished you harm, It would have been easier to do so when you were unconscious," the monster said matter-of-factly, not threatening. Kendall balked at the fact. "You're shivering again. Please take these," the monster added holding out the mittens and scarf to the teen. Kendall took the clothing from the monster's claws. "Honestly, I don't know why I am helping you," Searifa responded turning back to the town. "I suppose I would like the same hospitality to be offered to me." Kendall looked up at the lizard monster who was still looking at the town. She was so still the monster could be a statue.

"So are you going to get me out of here or are you just going to stand there all day?" Kendall asked her tone a little harsh.

"You are asking for my help?" the monster asked putting a hand on her chest. Kendall rolled her eyes, but nodded. A smile spread across her muzzle; it almost made the girl feel guilty for being so rude to the monster. "You'll be returned to your family safely. I can assure you that," she continued straightening to her full height.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just get out of here," Kendall muttered casting one last look down at herself. All evidence of dust was gone covered with a new coat and mittens. It was like it never happened, but Kendall could still feel ... dirty.

"I must apologize. I clearly have forgotten to pack a hat," Searifa said as she started walking beside the teen. The reptilian monster looked almost ashamed of herself.

"Whatever, it's fine," Kendall grumbled, not wanting to accept anymore hospitality.

"We are not too far from my house. We can backtrack and get it," the monster said. Kendall glared at the monster. "Or in the effort of saving time," Searifa continued pulling off the beanie from her own head and handing it to Kendall. "It doesn't match, but you will not be as cold."

"Thanks," the teen mumbled as she put on the clashing article on her head. Now the guilt was returning ten-fold.

"You are very welcome," the monster replied. The two became quiet the only sound in the small town the crunchy sound of the snow being pressed under their feet. Kendall looked away from the monster that walked by her side. How could she help her? How could she look at her dust covered hands and still offer her aide? She had even tried to hit the monster and yet the reptile walked beside her. "I am a little reluctant to ask, but may I use my magic on you? I am not creating bullets; I just want to check your stats and hide you from unfriendly eyes," the monster explained.

"check my stats?" Kendall asked, "Like a video game?"

"Perhaps. I am not entirely sure since video games are fairly rare down here. If you are unsure, you can check my stats as well. I understand that some monsters feel like it is an invasion of privacy. I feel the same way myself, but I am willing to put that aside for the moment," Searifa explained trailing off as she realized that the girl was getting lost in the explanation.

"Why?" Kendall asked, "Why do you want to check them?" The girl was never a fan of games and even mocked other girls that did. Kendall was starting to regret not paying attention to those nerds.

The lizard tilted her head down to look the human into the eyes. "I am concerned that your HP hasn't fully recovered. Your body was pretty battered from the fall. I was able to heal most of it and the soup would have also helped, but I want to double check."

"You're really concerned about a murderer," Kendall mumbled.

"I am concerned for a child who fell into an unfamiliar situation," Searifa corrected, "I am concerned about a scared human who has been attacked by a variety of monsters."

Kendall became silent at the kindness and concern the older female had on her face. She didn't even retort at the child comment. "Sure, go ahead and check my stats." She braced herself for whatever the other was planning.

"There's no reason to be frightened. Checking is entirely painless. I will begin at the count of three," Searifa said calmly. Kendall nodded quickly as the reptile counted. She closed her eyes as the monster reached three. There was nothing, no pain, no difference. "You can open your eyes. I am finished."

Kendall opened her eyes slowly. "So what did they say?" the human asked.

"Your HP is stable. ATK is currently 12 and DEF is 10. Those are...good," Searifa ran a clawed hand over the frills on her head. Kendall couldn't read the expression, but she had a feeling that the reptile was uncertain about something. She held out her hand and a bunny-shaped cinnamon bun wrapped in a napkin materialized in her out-stretched claws. "I know I said that your HP was acceptable, but it would be reassuring to recover a bit more." The teen took the treat from her hand and took a bite. The delicious taste was intoxicating. The bread was soft and fluffy with just the right amount of sweet cinnamon. How was monster food so good; it beat everything on the surface.

"So how you check stats?" Kendall asked around the bite she took.

"Please don't talk with food in your mouth. It is rather rude," the monster corrected scrunching her muzzle in disgust. Kendall took another bite with a shrug. Searifa sighed, but answered the girl's question. "The easiest way to check stats is to start a confrontation," the reptile explained, "Most monsters don't have to, but it is a training exercise that we have for young monsters who are just discovering their magic." The monster stopped moving and the world changed to black and white.

Kendall barely reacted when her brown soul -which looked a little redder than before- floated in front of her. "Since I started the confrontation, you will get the first move. You will see four options projected from your SOUL." Searifa paused for a moment as Kendall searched the area beneath her soul. Just as the monster stated there was four golden boxes floating beneath the heart. How had she not noticed before? Most of her fights seemed like a blur without much thought put into them. It was a little disconcerting. "Moving on, the options are FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. As clarification, we will not be using the FIGHT option. To check simply select to ACT."

The monster paused again to allow Kendall to follow directions. Kendall pressed the little box with her hand. Check, Flirt, Compliment, and Complain were the options. She pressed check and looked up at the monster. Beside her was another text box. HP 1000 ATK 1, DEF 20, *Believes that food can solve everything. Kendall rose an eyebrow at the last sentence. Searifa shrugged, "I'm not incorrect. Food heals and eating food with others create lasting friendships. Family meals are the best method of bonding."

Kendall laughed at the statement, all fear of the monster gone. The monster became something more than just a mindless, bloodthirsty creature. She became...human... or at the very least something like it. Speaking of which, Searifa had trailed off her long-winded explanation to look embarrassed. "Did you pick that out?" the teen asked at last as her chuckles died down.

Searifa shook her head though she still looked down in embarrassment. "Flavor Text are not controlled by the monster being checked. I have no control over it. ..That's a little incorrect. I can alter it slightly, but it will never lie. I apologize for rambling again. I'll spare you," the monster explained. The reptile lowered her head in a nonthreatening manner. Kendall reached out to pressed the MERCY option when a row of bones sprouted from the ground. The teen jumped back from the white attack fingertips barely brushing the spare option. The world became normal again as she searched for the source of the attack.

A clawed hand pushed her gently as Searifa took a protective stance in front of the teen. "Sans, there is no need for this. I am escorting the human to the capital personally," Searifa explained. "They will not harm anyone else." Kendall moved to look around the reptilian monster. Standing a couple yards away was a short skeleton in a blue hoodie. He seemed unthreatening with his slouched posture and his hands in his pockets.

"Seari, you do know what you are protecting." Sans said his voice a deep baritone. The voice was cold as the skeleton's eye-lights dimmed. Searifa's protective arm lowered slightly, but remained outstretched.

"Yes, I am protecting a child," Searifa responded taking a step back causing Kendall to reverse as well. Her voice was steady and sure. Sans narrowed his eye-sockets toward the teen.

"They killed monsters. what will stop them from dusting you," Sans continued. The reptilian monster shuddered.

Searifa looked down and Kendall knew that there was absolutely no reason for the monster to trust her. The skeleton would make the reptile see reason and there would be nothing that Kendall could do to stop it. The teen acted quickly. She needed time to escape and a good distraction. The blonde pushed her protector toward the skeleton as she turned tail to run. A warm almost static-like feeling wrapped around her.

UT~UT~UT

Searifa hit the snow roughly once again turning to face the retreating human. She spun her magic around the human. The teen's image warped like a mirage. Searifa could still see the teen running through the snow, but knew the skeleton wouldn't. "here," Sans's exasperated voice muttered as a boney hand reached into view. Searifa put her own hand in it and got to her feet with Sans's assistance.

"Thank you," the reptile replied brushing the snow off her knees. "Sans, I understand that you are disappointed."

"wasn't the word i was lookin' for," Sans muttered. His eye-lights were focused on the distance where the human disappeared.

Searifa looked away feeling a little ashamed. "Betrayed might be a better word," Searifa helpfully added with a sigh.

"yea, i guess so," Sans said looking up at the reptilian monster. "you ain't hurt, are you?" His eye-lights did a quick scan.

Searifa shook her head, "I am fine. Sans, I don't think she intended to hurt anyone. I believe that she was just scared. She attacked in self-defense." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"ok. glad that you are okay," Sans replied, but the reptile could tell that he wasn't listening. He had already made up his mind and it told him that the human had to die.

"Are you going to hunt her down?" Searifa asked, her voice resigned.

"nah, much too lazy for that," Sans answered, his permanent smile seemed a little tense. He shrugged. "welp, i'm headed to grillby's." He walked slowly away. Searifa took a couple of steps back intending to follow after the retreating human. "are you coming?" the skeleton asked looking over his shoulder.

Searifa paused; it would be rude to reject his offer. "It is very kind of you to offer. I would be glad to accompany you," Searifa responded as she stepped to be at the shorter skeleton's side. The reptile walked beside the skeleton as she debated what to do. She could just follow Sans to Grillby's and forget about the human. Undyne or the other guards would find her soon enough...and kill her. Searifa ran a hand over her frills; could she really just stand by and just let the girl die. If she was smart, she would. After all that was the only way the monsters could escape their underground prison. She also promised the girl that she would protect her. Searifa sighed; if she didn't have her word, what would she have. "Sans," Searifa whispered. The skeleton's eyelights flicked in her direction. "I'm very sorry. Perhaps we can reschedule," she added as she wrapped herself in her own magic.

The warmth of her magic weighed itself down like a blanket before she turned tail and ran. She focused on her falling footsteps and not on whatever Sans was doing behind her. She couldn't think about him; he probably hated her and she deserved it. Each footfall was exact; she couldn't fall into the snow again. The frills on her head pressed into her skull as cold wind blew past her.

Her green eyes looked ahead as she searched for the human. She breezed past the bridge leading to Waterfall without a glance. Her footsteps slowed only when she entered the first cavern of Waterfall. "Are you crazy or dumb?" a familiar voice asked. Searifa turned to see the human teen leaning against an empty sentry station.

"I am afraid I don't understand what you are asking," Searifa replied. She struggled to catch her breath.

The girl sighed pushing herself upright. "I killed monsters and even attacked you twice and you are still helping me. So you either are missing some marbles or you are too dumb to realize that I'm dangerous," the girl explained pointing to her head.

"Oh, I don't have an answer for you. I would like to say neither and that I'm just a kind person, but I believe that you are already assumed that I am insane. I am starting to believe it myself," Searifa replied with a chuckle. "We should move along before Sans reappears," the reptile continued to speak as she removed her coat. The humidity would damage the wool material. She glanced back to Snowdin with a worried expression.

"Sure, lead the way," the girl said as she also removed her borrowed coat. Searifa nodded as she walked past the sentry station. The pair were silent as they left the cavern. Searifa kept an eye out for any monsters ahead magic already swelling in her soul. It wasn't as plentiful as she would have liked it, but there was little she could do now. She could eat a cinnamon bunny to ease the emptiness she felt in her soul. "Did you fight him?" the human's voice broke Searifa's self- assessment.

"Sans? No, I didn't. I didn't have a reason to," Searifa answered offering the girl another cinnamon bunny. The girl refused the treat. "Besides he isn't a bad guy."

"I'm pretty sure he wanted to kill me," the girl responded. "So as my guide shouldn't you have fought him or something?"

"I never implied that I would fight any monsters," Searifa said her mouth turning to a frown. She gave a shrug to the girl as she took a bite out of the rejected cinnamon bunny. With her free hand she covered her mouth as she chewed.

"So how are you going to protect me? Talk to them?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

Searifa swallowed the last of her cinnamon bunny allowing the magic from the sweet fill the emptiness. "That is the general idea. Don't fret, most monsters don't care for fighting. Or perhaps at least not to the death. Sparing is often seen as a method of making friends."

"You're pulling my leg," Kendall interrupted. "So you fight each other to make friends."

Searifa nodded, "Spars are completely safe. It is a bit of a strange practice, but I assure you most monster would spare you if you ask." Kendall shook her head with a huff as the two entered the next cavern.

The sound of roaring water echoed through the cavern. Searifa could hear the girl gasp in surprise. "How is there a waterfall down here?" the human asked watching the water rush by. Occasionally large rocks floated by.

"Magic," Searifa answered and Kendall groaned a 'I'm serious'. "I have no idea. Perhaps it is runoff from the Surface." Kendall took her flats off before she stepped into the water and the monster did the same. The water reached Kendall's waist threatening to push her over.

Searifa kept an eye on the girl as the two waded across. Kendall hurried her pace trying to pass a rock instead of waiting. The gray stone struck her side knocking her feet from under her. Searifa watched as the girl's golden hair sunk beneath the water reaching into the water.

Her claws caught fabric. With a strong tug, the reptilian monster pulled a sputtering human out of the water. She held fast to the human looking over her arms and spinning her around to search for injuries. "Are you okay? I should have been paying more attention." The reptilian monster pulled the girl to the other side of the waterfall.

"I'm fine, mom," Kendall complained with an eye roll.

Searifa gasped offended. "Mom? You're almost my age. How old do you think I am?" She put a hand on her chest. A little overdramatic maybe, but the monster didn't care.

Kendall narrowed her blue eyes looking serious for a moment. "Forty," the human answered with an impish grin. Searifa gasped in mock hurt while the girl laughed loudly holding herself together. With an equally mischievous grin, the reptilian monster shoved the girl back into the water.

Kendall stumbled slightly splashing as she got her balance. She was laughing all the way back to shore. Searifa chuckled as well reaching out to help the human up. "Twenty-two, by the way," Searifa responded as the girl got back onto dry land.

"What? I thought people in their twenties are supposed to be fun," Kendall stated as the two continued down the path.

"Once again. I am insulted," Searifa said with a dramatic sigh. Kendall laughed again as the two left the cavern. The reptile smiled back; the human was different than she thought. Rude, yes, but definitively not a creature of destruction. It put her mind at ease and all questions were dying. Searifa could and would protect this human. She smiled to herself perhaps the human could put in a good word in with the other humans when she reached the surface. Maybe war between monsters and humans wouldn't start; maybe the humans would accept them.

"Seari," the girl called interrupting the monster's musing. "I never said my name. It was rude of me. I'm Kendall."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kendall," Searifa responded politely holding out her hand to the teen. Kendall muttered a 'nerd' before shaking the outstretched hand.

* * *

A/N: So I'm here again. I know you probably don't care. But I was thinking (random plot bunny) about writing an SYOC for Undertale taking place during the Monster-Human war. It is not something official yet, but if there is interest I will post an prologue and character introduction. Have a good day y'all. And those who live in the USA Happy early Fourth of July.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone. This chapter is shorter than usual, but I am going on a trip and wanted to post something before I disappeared for a while. Thank you Caligulagula for following and favoriting this fic. Thank you for those of you still reading.

* * *

Kendall felt a little unsure with the new cavern the reptilian monster led her into. The mysterious light that illuminated the past caverns was dimmed. Dark shadows consumed the walls. Her own shadow stretched far in front of her contorted into a grotesque shape. It was unsettling, but Searifa didn't seem bothered by it. "Is it normally dark here?" the teen asked.

"We are underground, Kendall. It is only natural that it is dark," the monster replied with a slight chuckle in her voice. Kendall frowned deciding she had liked it better when the monster was nervous. " There are locations in the underground where the light from the Surface doesn't reach. In fact, off the main path there is a cavern that many nocturnal monsters live in. Those monsters are able to be awake with the rest of us because of the lack of sunlight. From what I learned in history class, it allowed for a more unified Underground."

Kendall nodded along although she was already thinking about something else. Her blue eyes staring off ahead at the tall grass that grew feet in front of the pair. Searifa didn't even falter her pace as she stepped into the grass first. The grass brushed beneath the monster's jaw but barely covered Kendall. The teen groaned in irritation as the plants brushed by her face. She kept her head down to watch her steps. If there was a snake, she would scream. Kendall spared a glance to her companion and chuckled to herself as the reptilian monster flicked a forked tongue. She guessed there was already a snake in the grass.

The taller female's eyes widened before a heavy arm pushed the shorter into the dirt. Kendall was forced into a kneeling position beside the hunched monster. "He-" she started to complain before noticing that Searifa held a clawed finger to her lips in the universal sign for silence. Kendall shut her mouth watching her guide's steady gaze forward. Her green eyes didn't stray from a fixed point above.

Kendall could feel the warm staticky feeling from before swirl around her. Although the monster didn't look her direction, she knew that it was her magic. Just the presence of the energy made the human calmer as she gained the courage to look in the same direction as her guide.

She had to crane her neck upwards to see what the other was staring at. She squinted to see what appeared to be a suit of armor standing menacingly a level above. Kendall looked back to Searifa to see what the monster suggested to do next.

The golden reptilian monster was so still she could be mistaken for a statue. Kendall turned her attention back to the armor. "Who is that?" she whispered her voice barely a breath.

"A royal guardsman," Searifa replied just as softly. The frills on the monster's head were folded flat against her skull. Kendall waited for a further explanation, but her guide said nothing further. Her silence made Kendall's stomach do a flip. Her guide was supposed to go into a long unnecessary explanation.

The armor turned its helmeted head back toward Snowdin. "UNDYNE, UNDYNE," a loud and awefully cheery voice broke the tense athmosphere. Kendall shifted her eyes to Searifa who seemed to relax a little. Her shoulders and stance becoming less tense as the owner of the voice came into view. A small smile crossed her snout.

Kendall nearly shrank into the ground at the sight of the newcomer. The tall skeleton monster sauntered up to the royal guardsmen and gave a sharp salute. "Hey, Papyrus. I got your call. What's up?" the suit's voice echoed from within the helmet.

"UNYDNE. I WANTED TO REPORT THAT A HUMAN HAS FALLEN TO THE UNDERGROUND. THE DOGS ALERTED THE TOWN," Papyrus replied his voice loud enough that Kendall didn't have to strain to hear it.

"A human," Undyne shouted with a fist pump. "Where are they? I'll get them." The armored monster was too enthusiastic making Kendall nervous. "Did you see them? They didn't fight you, did they?"

The skeleton shifted uncomfortably, "I AM FINE. I DIDN'T ENCOUNTER THE HUMAN AT ALL, BUT I WISHED THAT I HAD MET THEM. THEY ARE VERY GOOD AT PUZZLES. ALL OF MY PUZZLES WERE EXPERTLY COMPLETED." Searifa spared Kendall a glance; the girl responded with a shrug. She hadn't solved any puzzles, but didn't want to tell the monster that. Monsters loved puzzles after all and it would probably insult the reptilian monster.

"Uh, that's great Papyrus, but are they still in Snowdin?" Undyne asked taking a step closer to the skeleton. Her voice was patient with an edge of worry in it.

"THE DOGS LOST THEIR SCENT AS THEY ENTERED WATERFALL. THE HUMAN MUST HAVE KNOWN THAT DOGS CAN'T TRACK THROUGH WATER. THEY ARE PRETTY SHARP."

Kendall lowered herself closer to the ground as the suited monster looked around them as if to search for her. The grass rustled by her left hand. The teen held her breath as both Papyrus and Undyne looked her direction clearly drawn to the sound. A glowing blue spear formed in the armored monster's hand.

A blinding flash of light made her entire vision white followed by what sounded like a camera shutter. "My apologies," Searifa's voice sounded as the dots finally disappeared from the girl's eyes. Kendall looked in disbelief as her reptilian guide stood up from her hiding spot. "I didn't mean to frighten you," she said as she shook what appeared to be a photo in one hand.

"Pft. I wasn't scared," Undyne said crossing her arms as she raised her head.

"SEARIFA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Papyrus asked stepping closer to the edge of the ledge.

"Wait, you know her?" Undyne asked. Kendall watched the trio of monsters talking to each other in rapt attention. She readied her feet beneath her in case Searifa decided to sell her out.

"pst. howdy," a new voice whispered near Kendall's left hand. She drew her attention away from the monsters to look at Flowey who sprouted next to her. "It's really rude not to greet a friend." He frowned slightly before sticking out his tongue.

"Not now Flowey." Kendall hissed looking back up at the monsters. The trio didn't seem to hear the flower or her. In fact, Undyne and Papyrus seemed to be posing as Searifa took another picture.

"Those idiots are not even paying attention. I say we just leave and get you out of here," Flowey responded pointing a leaf to the trio of monsters who seemed to be laughing at the picture. Kendall wondered briefly how Searifa managed to climb to the higher level. The flower tapped the girl's hand with a leaf to get her attention.

"I don't think that's a good idea Flowey. Seari said she'll get me out," Kendall stated.

"And you believed her?" Flowey asked his beady eyes widening. He chuckled, "You're an idiot, too. What will she do if Undyne, captain of the royal guard finds out your hiding here? Or the inevitable confrontation? She'll pick her own kind over you, a dirty little murderer." His voice had a sharp edge as his face morphed into a more vicious smile.

Kendall clenched her hands into fists grabbing at the dirt. The plant was right, but what else could she do? Go back to murdering everything in her path in the hopes of escape? The thought made her queasy. "Kendall, come on out. It is okay," Searifa's voice called.

The teen froze as she looked up to see all three monsters looking her way. Undyne and Papyrus didn't strike out nor did they look frightened. "Her little parlor trick won't keep you safe forever. And then you'll see that I was right: It's kill or be killed," Flowey said from deep within the grass. With that the plant, disappeared into the ground.

"DON'T BE SHY LITTLE MONSTER. UNDYNE ISN'T AS SCARY AS SHE LOOKS," Papyrus called helpfully, his natural smile widening. Kendall looked at the captain who tried to look harmless and failing.

"Yes, Kendall. The surplex wasn't as painful as it looked," Searifa added. Kendall shook her head ignoring the odd sentence as she got to her feet slowly. She put her trust in the reptilian monster as she took a deep breath to walk out of the plants.

"I don't see many fire elementals outside of Hotland," Undyne commented putting a hand under her helmet.

Fire elemental? Kendall wrapped her arms around herself. She knew that the reptilian monster could create illusions, but why not make her invisible. Kendall could feel the monster looking over whatever illusion Searifa cast. She really hoped that it held under scrutiny. "You two need to get to New Home as safely and quickly as you can and with a human running around that's going to be pretty tough." The captain put her hand down as if she finished her thought. "Hey, Papyrus, are you up for a special assignment?" She asked the skeleton.

"A ROYAL GUARD IS ALWAYS READY FOR SPECIAL ASSIGNMENTS," Papyrus chirped his hand already creating a salute.

"Right, you are to escort Searifa and her friend to New Home while I go kil-capture the human," Uydyne ordered her posture becoming intimidating. Kendall swallowed the lump in her throat at the monster's slip.

"Yes, Sir. Ma'am. Undyne," Papyrus replied. "COME SEARIFA AND KENDALL. WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS YOUR ESCORT, YOU WILL REACH YOUR DESTINATIONS SAFE AND SOUND," He gracefully jumped down from the higher level into the tall grass below. Kendall backed away from where he landed fists clenched in case he decided to attack.

"Okay, you three be safe. I'll find the human," Undyne called out loudly before walking into the shadows she had appeared from.

Kendall watched the Royal Guard Captain disappear feeling dread in her stomach. "JUMP, SEARIFA. YOU CAN TRUST ME TO CATCH YOU," Papyrus's loud voice reminded the teen that she wasn't out of the woods yet. She looked back to the pair of monsters. Searifa was leaning over the edge of the higher level to look at the skeleton.

"It is rather high. I don't understand why I let you convince me to climb up here," Searifa replied, her voice clearly nervous. "A fall from this height will break bones," she added.

"Come on, Seari. Trust the skeleton," Kendall complained. "We're wasting time."

"KENDALL IS RIGHT, TRUST THE SKELETON," Papyrus replied, "YOUR FRIEND IS A GOOD JUDGE OF CHARACTER." Kendall smiled a little at the comment.

Searifa sighed dramatically mumbling something about dust before jumping forward. Kendall stepped forward in case Papyrus missed. She closed her eyes not wanting to watch the reptilian monster hit the ground. "SEE, SEARIFA. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A GREAT CATCHER." The teen girl opened her eyes to see that Papyrus was true to his word and caught the chef.

"Thank you Papyrus. I shouldn't have doubted you," Searifa said with a relieved sigh, "But could you return me to the ground?" Papyrus apologized before setting the monster on her feet. She brushed herself off, her hands were shaking slightly. "We should get acquainted before we continue our journey. Papyrus, this is Kendall. She is a friend of mine."

"IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU, KENDALL," Papyrus greeted, "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, FUTURE ROYAL GUARD." He held up his arms before Searifa put a hand on the one closest to her.

"She doesn't like hugs," Searifa added her fingers were firm against the skeleton's arm. Kendall gave the reptilian monster a strange look, but didn't comment. Searifa's face told the human that she would explain later.

"THAT'S QUITE ALRIGHT. MY BROTHER, SANS ISN'T A FAN OF HUGS EITHER," Papyrus said putting his hands on his hips as Searifa released her grip. Kendall froze again; this goofy skeleton was brothers with the one that tried to kill her. It was strange to think about.

"How is your brother?" Searifa asked while the two monsters took the lead walking through the tall grass. Kendall followed a couple of steps behind still a little weary.

"MY BROTHER DECIEDED THAT SINCE THE HUMAN HAS MOVED ON FROM SNOWDIN THAT HE'LL SPEND THE DAY IN GRILLBY'S," Papyrus responded with a disgusted look on his face. Kendall wondered how bone could shift to convey that emotion.

"I am actually planning on visiting the grill. Grillby came to my restaurant the first day and it would be nice to return the favor," Searifa said.

"I RECOMMEND THE MILKSHAKE. IT IS THE ONLY ITEM ON THE MENU DRIPPING WITH GREASE. MILK ALSO MAKES BONES STRONG."

"I will take your suggestion into consideration," Searifa replied. Kendall stayed behind the two conversing monsters watching as Searifa offered Papyrus a cinnamon bunny as she ate her own. Kendall rejected another offered cinnamon bunny that was offered to her. She didn't understand how the reptile could be still eating. Papyrus looked back once and gave her a smile. The human hoped desperately that the skeleton didn't see through her disguise. "Are you feeling well, Kendall? You haven't spoken in a while." The golden monster looked over her shoulder, her green eyes concerned.

Kendall frowned as both monsters stopped their movement and looked down at her. She gave the reptilian monster the angriest look she could. "PERHAPS SHE IS FRIGHTENED OF THE HUMAN?" Papyrus suggested. "THERE IS NO NEED TO FEAR YOUNG ONE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ENSURE NO HARM BEFALLS YOU OR SEARIFA. AS A FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMEN IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT THE MONSTERS OF THE UNDERGROUND."

"So you are not a royal guard yet?" Kendall asked her voice relieved.

"Kendall," Searifa hissed her eyes showing that she disapproved of the slightly rude comment.

"NOT YET, BUT SOON. MAYBE IF I CAPTURE THE HUMAN, UNDYNE WILL FINALLY ALLOW ME TO JOIN. THEN I WILL FINALLY GET THE RECOGNITION I DESERVE AND EVERYONE WILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND."

Kendall would have normally whispered to a friend that the skeleton was such a loser, but with her normal lackeys gone she had no one. "But you won't get this human if you are protecting us."

"PERHAPS, BUT ANOTHER HUMAN WILL FALL DOWN. CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW POPULAR I WOULD BE WHEN I CAPTURE THE FINAL HUMAN AND WE ESCAPE TO THE SURFACE."

"King Asgore would probably celebrate you as a hero," Searifa added helpfully. "Let's just hope that the next human doesn't take as long to fall."

"When did the last human fall into the Underground?" Kendall asked. She remembered the stories of the young boy that disappeared near Mount Ebott recently. Did he even have a chance to leave alive? Did the monster kill him?

"Nearly fifteen years ago," Searifa answered putting a claw to her face to think. "I was a young hatchling then. I was still wearing stripes."

"I DO NOT REMEMBER THE LAST HUMAN. I WAS JUST A BABY-BONES THEN," Papyrus responded. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WERE LIKE, SEARIFA? DID YOU SEE THEM? WHAT DID THEY LOOK LIKE?"

"They had a gun," the other monster responded, her green eyes looked far off. "They hurt a lot of monsters. I didn't really have the opportunity to know them."

Kendall swallowed thickly, but didn't point out that the other didn't really answer the skeleton's question. "Did all the humans kill monsters when they fell?" she asked her heart pounding. She hoped that to Papyrus the question sounded like a young monster scared of humans.

Both monsters looked at each other and shrugged. "THIS IS THE FIRST HUMAN THAT I REMEMBER FALLING TO THE UNDERGROUND. AND I HAVE A GREAT MEMORY."

"And I wasn't born when the fourth human fell," Searifa added. "But there is no use dwelling in the past."

"RIGHT, WE MUST KEEP MOVING FORWARD AND GET YOU HOME, KENDALL." Kendall looked up at both smiling monsters. They should look frightening, but she couldn't see how anyone could be afraid of them. Her stomach twisted with guilt as she looked down at her now dust-free hands.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HI everyone. Wow, this took forever. And I have no excuse. Anywho, Thank you CrimsonLaurana for favoriting me and this story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

Searifa paused at the edge of the path. Water lapped by her feet splashing a little onto the blue stone. The only sound was the water hitting the blue stones; it was almost hypnotic with its rhythm. Searifa could close her tired eyes and sleep. "I GOT IT. I CAN WADE ACROSS AND WE CAN PASS KENDALL OVER," Papyrus supplied breaking the quiet causing both females to jump. Searifa frowned; it was a good idea if Kendall was an actual fire elemental. However, the illusion the reptilian monster casted on the human wouldn't hold under physical touch. What would the guard-in-training do if he found out that Kendall was a human? Searifa shuddered at the thought.

"But there is a possiblility that we may drop her," Searifa added as Papyrus stepped into the cool water. It sloshed around his red boots innocently as if it couldn't ruin everything. "She would be doused in an instant," she said maybe a little too dramatic to be taken as truth or perhaps it was her own nervousness leaking through.

The skeleton didn't noticed her overdramatic tone putting his hands to the sides of his skull. "THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE. NEVER FEAR, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM." He tapped at his chin as he walked back to the path creating a small puddle where he stood.

The two monsters looked over the water both clearly in their own thoughts. "I'm just going to sit by these flowers. Call me when you figure it out," Kendall called out her voice sounded tired. The girl plopped herself down next to four budding plants with a thud. Searifa knew the feeling and had half a mind to join the girl; the lack of magic becoming obvious and undeniable. She pulled out another cinnamon bunny to eat. It was a drop of magic compared to the steady stream that had spun itself around the human girl. Searifa ate another in what she hoped was a subtle manner.

"WAIT, SANS TOLD ME ABOUT THOSE FLOWERS. THEY ARE CALLED BRIDGE FLOWERS. YOU CAN MAKE A BRIDGE WITH THEM. I PERSONALLY THINK THAT AIRPLANE SEEDS WOULD BE BETTER. THEN YOU CAN JUST FLY ACROSS."

"Unless you have a fear of flying," Searifa added as she tried to picture floating several feet in the air.

"You're a dragon that's afraid to fly?" Kendall asked a slightly mocking tone in her voice as she started pulling one of the plants out of the dirt. Her blue eyes were clearly laughing at her. The comment had completely distracted the human from uprooting the plant.

"I was speaking hypothetically," Searifa replied walking to another flower to remove it from the dirt; she didn't bother to correct the 'dragon' comment. She wrapped her golden fingers around the base of the plant and tugged as hard as she could. Her claws were digging into the dirt and she made a note to wash them in the stream later.

"ALAS , THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SUCEEDED IN UPROOTING THIS PLANT," Papyrus called out triumphantly holding the unearthed plant in the air the roots still clinging to clumps of dirt. Kendall laughed and Searifa sent her a look that told her not to mock the skeleton's eccentric behavior.

"Great job Papyrus, these plants are stubbornly clinging to the ground," Searifa praised as she continued to pull at the plant, her sharp teeth clenched. With another pull, she stumbled as the plant released its hold. The monster took three steps back to regain her balance. Kendall's laughed and Searifa glared at her before the roots gave out on the human's plant sending her tumbling to the floor.

Searifa laughed before extending her hand to help the girl to her feet. She pulled her hand away just before the girl could touch her outstretch fingers remembering the illusion she cast. She lowered the previous offered hand. The human muttered something that sounded like 'rude'. "You didn't injure yourself, did you?" Searifa asked the now pouting girl. Kendall got to her feet.

"Nah, just a little dusty," Kendall responded as she patted herself down; Searifa flinched at the choise of words. She could practically see the gray material coating the girl. Now that she thought about it; the coat she lent the human would have dust on the inside. Searifa's breath caught in her throat as she thought about having to clean the clothing.

"THE GROUND IS FILTHY. PERHAPS YOU SHOULD WASH OFF IN THE WATER," Papyrus suggested bringing the monster out of her thoughts. another bridge seed in his hand. Kendall gave him a look of disbelief as she brushed herself off. She opened her mouth to comment, but Searifa spoke up before the human could make a rude remark.

"I don't think it is wise for Kendall to be in the water," Searifa responded giving the human a pointed look. The girl shrugged.

"OH RIGHT, SORRY I HAD FORGOTTEN THAT FIRE AND WATER DOESN'T MIX. BUT PLANTS AND WATER DO," Papyrus replied not noticing the two's interaction. He set one bridge seed plant into the water. With a gentle push, it bobbed its way to the other end of the canal. The skeleton sent another right after it.

"Here, Seari. I can't get too close to the water. It could be dangerous. So if you could be so kind," Kendall said her previous pout transformed into a wide smile.  
Searifa shrugged and took the plant away from the girl. The reptilian monster wrapped more magic around the girl in case the fall weakened the previous illusion. Searifa turned away from the girl and sent the plants in her hand into the canal.

She stood beside Papyrus as the plants unfurled their leaves and petals. The folded bud opened revealing a beautiful pink flower. "I'LL CROSS FIRST TO ENSURE THE STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY OF THE BRIDGE." The skeleton stepped proudly onto the makeshift bridge; the flower lowered in the water slightly, but the skeleton's boots remained dry. "NYEH-HEH-HEH. VICTORY FOR MASTER BUILDER PAPYRUS." Papyrus marched the rest of the way while the reptilian monster kept a close watch at his feet. Once on dry land he turned and waved Searifa over enthusiastically.

The reptilian monster took a deep breath before stepping onto the flower. She held her arms out as the bridge bobbed; she was surprised that she didn't lose her balance. She took slow steps forward. "Ugh, hurry up, slowpoke," Kendall's voice sounded behind Searifa. The monster squeaked jumping slightly the flower beneath her feet bobbed unsteadily. The girl laughed, "it's okay. It's just me."

"Very amusing," the monster frowned as she continued forward. Her footsteps steady echoed by the human's.

"Don't worry. You got this. The bridge is pretty stable," Kendall encouraged. Searifa nodded as she put one foot in front of the other. The reptilian monster stepped onto dry land with a cheer from her two companions. She huffed a little; her pride stinging.

"Honestly, crossing the bridge wasn't a monumental accomplishment," Searifa complained looking at the teen who started the commotion. She crossed her arms frustrated.

"Because you weren't scared in the slightest?" Kendall answered her voice sarcastic. Her grin was wide like a cat who caught a canary.

Searifa sighed, "I wasn't frightened by the bridge. You startled me."

Kendall laughed before pushing the monster slightly; Searifa panicked wrapping more magic around the girl, "I was just messing with you." The reptilian monster waited for Papyrus to notice the slip up, to shout about a killer human.

"MY BROTHER SANS FRUSTRATES ME SOMETIMES AS WELL, SEARIFA," Papyrus added sympathetically. Searifa sighed in relief though her stomach turned and her knees shook slightly.

"See, we are practically sisters," Kendall said with a grin. Searifa rolled her green eyes and shrugged. "Come on slowpokes, I got to get home before the human shows," Kendall teased. The human led the way exiting the cavern.

Papyrus marched his way after the girl while Searifa dunked her hands into the clear water and dried them on her chef smock. She walked after the pair as she inspected the scales on her hands. They were clear of any debris or dirt. She reached into her inventory to pull out another cinnamon bunny. The reptilian monster sighed at her quickly disappearing sweets before finishing the one in her hand.

She walked quickly to catch up with her traveling companions. "That's what I'm talking about," Kendall's voice called out as Searifa caught sight of them. The human held her hand up to the skeleton. The tall monster grinned wider before completing the high five. Searifa could feel the frills on her head stand on end as she took a deep breath through her teeth.

"You completed the bridge," Searifa called out drawing both of their attention. She sent her magic to the girl recreating the illusion.

"YES, YOU WERE TAKING A LITTLE TOO LONG," Papyrus replied his loud voice booming. Searifa flinched as her head ached. "KENDALL AND I FINISHED THE BRIDGE WITHIN RECORD TIME." The skeleton crossed over the bridge looking over his shoulder as Kendall followed suit. Searifa took shaky steps forward.

The bobbing of the plant sent her vision spinning. She looked down at her feet and concentrated on putting one in front of the other. Her legs shook under her slightly as her feet finally touched solid ground. "Hey Seari, are you okay?" Kendall asked. The reptilian monster lifted her green eyes to look at the girl who looked at her worried.

"Of course, we can't linger here though," Searifa responded waving the human away. The reptilian monster took the lead walking to the doorway to the north. It tilted awkwardly at an angle.

A pair of hands touched her shoulders and righted the doorway. "SEARIFA, I AGREE WITH KENDALL. YOU DO NOT SEEM TO BE FEELING WELL. ARE YOU ILL?" The monster looked at the skeleton who was holding her upright.

"I'm fine, I am a little dizzy, but it would pass," she answered. The skeleton didn't look convinced and neither did the human. Searifa gave a smile hoping that she could get past this.

UT~UT~UT

Kendall watched as Papyrus kept hold of her guide. She had saw the monster tilt sideways. She didn't do anything and watched as she started to fall. The skeleton caught her and it made her stomach twist with guilt. The teen didn't know why. She wasn't the cause of the other's illness.

"SEARIFA, YOUR MAGIC LEVELS ARE DANGEROUSLY LOW. IT IS REALLY STRANGE. YOU AREN'T USING ANY MAGIC, SO ARE YOU LEAKING MAGIC?" Papyrus asked the reptilian monster. Kendall frowned at the skeleton's words. Searifa was using magic. She was using her illusionary magic to shield her from the other monsters. "YOU SHOULD EAT SOMETHING TO REGAIN YOUR ENERGY."

Kendall looked away from the pair. The reptilian monster was already doing that. She had already caught sight of the other eating cinnamon bunny after cinnamon bunny. "I am fine, truly," Searifa responded pushing the skeleton away. "What is of the upmost importance is getting Kendall home."

"YOU CAN'T GET HER HOME IF YOU CAN'T WALK IN A STRAIGHT LINE," Papyrus countered.

"He's got a point there, Seari," Kendall added. The reptilian monster looked from one to the other before slumping defeated. "Hey, Papyrus. I'll see if I can find some food and bring it back." She offered to the pair.

"GREAT IDEA, KENDALL. I'LL KEEP WATCH OVER SEARIFA AND MAKE SURE THAT SHE REMAINS CONSCIOUS. MAYBE I'LL CALL SANS TO SEE IF HE HAS ANY ADVICE," Papyrus praised giving Kendall a wide smile. Searifa gave the girl a thankful nod as Papyrus lowered her slowly to sit.

Kendall nodded. "I'll be back, so don't go anywhere. Make sure she stays right there, Papyrus," Kendall said to the skeleton.

Papyrus gave a salute, "SEARIFA WILL NOT BE MOVING UNTIL SHE IS WELL." Kendall smiled at the skeleton; he was strange, but sweet. "SEARIFA, IF YOU WISH TO TAKE A SHORT NAP I WOULD THINK ANY LESS OF YOU."

Searifa sighed but leaned against the cavern wall. She shut her eyes. "I suppose I can rest my eyes for a little while. I was unable to sleep last night." Kendall could feel guilt twist her stomach again knowing she was the cause of the other's sleepless night.

Kendall waved at Papyrus as she exited the cavern. She hurried to the next chamber. The girl noticed how dark the room was. It was like night time on the surface. As if it was some instinct, the girl looked up. The darkness above was pushed back with dim blue lights. She traced the lights in the ceiling that were a poor mockery to a starry sky. There was something sad about the cold sky that didn't match the majesty of the true one.

"Oh good, you ditched them. About time. We were having so much fun before," a childish voice said from the girl's feet. Kendall jumped away from the newcomer. She looked down knowing who interrupted her thoughts. The offending flower bobbed on his stem.

"Leave me alone, Flowey. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore," Kendall stated as she stomped away from the flower. She walked past a blue flower that stood nearly as tall as her. It whispered something, but she didn't listen. She needed to get something for Searifa to eat.

The dirt rustled in front of her feet as Flowey popped out of the ground. His face looked a little hurt. "Don't you want to go home?" he asked tilting his petaled head.

"Of course, I do. My family will miss me. I have friends," Kendall replied. "But that doesn't mean I have to hurt anyone. Seari's illusion is enough."

"You have a lot of faith in her. Golly, I am getting a little jealous. I thought I was your best friend," the flower said wilting a little.

"I know you're worried but Seari and Papyrus are taking care of me," Kendall said squatting so she was more level with the plant. "But you could really be helpful if you could show me where to get food."

"Yeah, I think I know a place," the flower responded perking up bouncing on his stem. "It is perfect for her if she is feeling bad."

"Thanks Flowey," the girl responded standing up.

"Aww, no need to thank me. We're best friends after all," the plant answered his grin getting wider. He dunked underground before reappearing. Kendall followed after. The plant led the teen down a thin hidden path.

Kendall saw the small restaurant nestled in the darkness. "Hey Chara," Flowey called out. Kendall corrected him irritated and the flower apologized. "Here you're going to need money. Don't worry it is yours." The flower held up a leaf with a small pile of dusty gold coins sitting on it. "Take it. You earned it after all."

Kendall didn't make a move to take the coins. The flower slapped the coins into her hand. "The reptile isn't going to get any better without food or rest."

"I guess you're right," Kendall muttered looking at the dusty coins in her hand. She knew where the dust came from and it made her gag. "I'll see you later Flowey," the girl said turning to the small restaurant. The flower disappeared with a sick grin that she didn't see. She opened the wooden door with a hard push before stepping into the restaurant.

The buzz of conversation stopped and Kendall could feel eyes on her. She looked around the restaurant seeing all eyes on her. The various monsters stared at her. She could see female monsters pull their striped clothed children closer. The teen walked to the registrar. "Hey, I need some really good healing food if you got any," she said loudly and brashly.

The monster behind the registrar was a purple ghost who blinked its wide eyes. "I need that ASAP," Kendall clarified tapping her foot impatiently.

"of-of c-c-course. I'll g-g-get th-that right away," the ghost stuttered disappearing from sight. Kendall rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the restaurant.

The monsters were staring wide-eyed at the girl. "What are you staring at? I'm hungry," Kendall snapped and the monsters looked down at their food so quickly she was surprised that they didn't snap their necks.

A throat cleared making the girl turn back to the source of the sound. The purple ghost floated in front holding a bag in its stubby hands. "I-I-I hope this is good," the ghost said holding out the bag as far as it could.

"Yeah, here's the money. You can keep the change," the teen responded grabbing the food from the ghost dropping the dusty coins into its hand. Kendall ran out of the restaurant as fast as she could. She back tracked back to the previous cavern.

"Hey, Papyrus. I'm back," she called out holding her prize above her.

The skeleton jumped a little. His eye sockets widened and he reached for Searifa who sat beside him. "SEARIFA, WHAT IS THAT?" he asked as he shook the other monster's shoulders. "IS THAT A HUMAN?" Kendall lowered the bag and pulled it close to her. She took a small step back.

The reptilian monster's eyes opened quickly looking to Kendall. The teen could see the fear in her eyes which did not ease the matching emotion that the human was feeling. "That is an excellent question," Searifa answered her words slow. "I have to confess something. It's Kendall."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HI everyone. This chapter is a bit earlier than normal due to the fact I am rained in my house at the moment. In case you haven't heard, a hurricane just hit my local area. Now I am safe at the moment and will be fine, but there are many out in other parts of my state that might be. So wish or pray for their safety if you would. Sorry for getting personal there. Anywho, thank you FanFicEssie for following and favoriting this fic.

* * *

She wasn't sure if she had heard silence quite so loud. The teen could hear the waterfall that she had crossed ages ago. Kendall braced herself for the inevitable; she clenched her fist in case the skeleton decided to attack. "I didn't intend to decieve you," Searifa muttered lowering her head the frills on her head pressed lower against her head. Kendall wondered if the skeleton would hit the other monster; was there a punishment for treason. Would she step in or would she use the distraction to run? Could she abandon the monster who had been nothing but kind and helpful?

The taller monster was quiet for a moment before smiling wide. "WOWIE, YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND. YOU WERE WILLING TO LIE FOR KENDALL," Papyrus replied pulling the reptilian monster into a hug. Searifa's green eyes widened comically as a smile spread widely across her snout. Kendall let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was more relieved than she thought she would have been. "LYING ISN'T A GOOD THING TO DO, BUT I UNDERSTAND YOUR REASONING." Kendall relaxed as she laughed at the short lecture. The skeleton released his hold on the reptilian monster. The chef backed away as both monsters turned their attention to the teen.

"Sorry about that, Pap. I just want to get home," Kendall admitted. The skeleton's dark sockets seemed to burn a hole through her; he could probably see right through her. He could see what she had done and that made Kendall feel sick. "I-I am sorry," she repeated her tone softer as a lump formed in her throat. "You are both so nice and I don't deserve it." Searifa and Papyrus looked at each other confused like they couldn't understand why she would think such a thing. "I dusted so many monsters and yet you are still helpful."

"YOU MAY HAVE HURT A LOT OF PEOPLE, BUT I BELIEVE THAT THERE IS GOOD IN YOUR SOUL. I BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN BE GOOD," Papyrus declared as he smiled. Searifa nodded in agreement with his statement.

Kendall could feel what felt like a chill shiver down her back like something crawling down her back. "I wasn't even a nice person before I fell," she shouted. She didn't know why she said it. She just didn't want to see those understanding expressions. She just felt horrible and their kindness wasn't helping. Maybe a part of her wanted them to hate her, to see her for what she was.

"The person you were before you fell isn't our concern or even who we are helping. The person you can become is who we are helping. You may have not been a kind person when you fell, but you can be a kinder one now," Searifa said with a smile.

Kendall sighed holding out the bag of food in her hands; it was clear that she had lost this argument. "It might be a little cold," she replied as the monster took it from her fingers.

"It was very kind of you to buy this for me," the reptilian monster replied as she reached into the bag, her tone was a little too smug for Kendall's liking.

Kendall blinked at the monster as she opened the container she had gotten. Searifa seemed to sniff the steam with a discerning look."I didn't think of it like that," the teen admitted the previous guilt easing slightly to a different more warm feeling.

"I AGREE WITH SEARIFA. YOU COULD HAVE JUST RAN AWAY INSTEAD OF HELPING. WOWIE, OUR FRIENDSHIP IS ALREADY DOING WONDERS," Papyrus cheered as both human and monster grinned as well.

Kendall rolled her eyes, "You two are crazy, but the good kind of crazy." She couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"I prefer the term optimistic," Searifa replied as she closed the now empty container of food. Kendall looked at the reptile in disbelief; the monster sure could eat. "I believe that I am ready to move on."

"THE NEXT CAVERN IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES. YOU HAVE TO SEE IT KENDALL." Something told Kendall that the skeleton would probably say that about just about every place in the Underground. Papyrus marched toward the room that Kendall just came from and Searifa followed behind. Kendall walked behind both monsters who stopped at the edge of the new cavern.

They both looked up at the shining ceiling. "Kendall, this is the Wishing Room. I am not familiar with human customs, but monsters used to wish upon the stars," Searifa began her green eyes focused on the lights above, "We no longer have the stars, but we do have the crystals."

"BUT DON'T WORRY. WISHES ON CRYSTALS COME TRUE TOO," Papyrus said posing heroically. "I WISHED FOR MORE FRIENDS AND I MET YOU TWO." Kendall could feel her chest warm at the statement. The skeleton seemed so enthusiastic that the teen had to agree that they were sort of friends. "WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR?"

Kendall looked up at the cold lights above as she tried to think. She couldn't believe that the crystals would grant wishes, but both monsters were looking at her with expectations. She bit her bottom lip nervously; what did she want, what can she possibly wish for. "I just wish to see my family again," she whispered softly. She hadn't really thought of it, but she did miss her family. She missed her sister and her parents. Would they look for her? Would they miss her and wished that she hadn't gone on that camping trip.

"And you will," Searifa said putting a hand on the teen's shoulder which broke her depressing spiral. Kendall looked at the sympathic eyes/ eyesockets of the two monsters.

"KING ASGORE IS A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER. IF YOU JUST GO UP TO HIM AND ASK HIM, HE WILL LET YOU WALK BACK TO THE SURFACE," Papyrus clarified. Kendall didn't want to doubt the skeleton, but she knew that people disappeared on Mount Ebbott. The two of them just talked about a human that was already killed down here.

"You may not believe so, but King Asgore does have a kind heart. He is not beyond reason," Searifa reassured. The teen wanted to groan at the hopeful expressions on both monsters' faces.

"What do you wish for, Seari?" Kendall asked now desperate to change the subject. She didn't want to think about the King of Monsters and she didn't want to think about the end of her journey.

The reptilian monster looked a little confused for a moment. Her green eyes darted to the sky as if the crystals held the answer to the question. "I wish for your safe return. I wish that you will leave safely and perhaps even visit from time to time," the chef chuckled softly.

Kendall swallowed the lump in her throat; she was slightly upset that the wish wasn't for Searifa herself. "Sure, maybe I can get some humans to help get all of you out of here."

"WOULD YOU REALLY?" Papyrus asked his eyesockets almost gleaming. "IF YOU HELPED BREAK THE BARRIER, YOU'LL BE THE ANGEL."

"the angel?" Kendall repeated, "who is that?"

"A legend or prophesy. It is said that one who have seen the Surface will fall and the Underground will go empty. Can you imagine Papyrus if Kendall really is the Angel?" the reptilian monster asked her voice raising in excitement. The two monsters seemed to build off each other's excitement.

"WE'LL ALL GET TO SEE THE SURFACE. WE CAN SEE THE SKY, CLOUDS-"

"Don't forget the rain and snow," Searifa interrupted. Kendall opened her mouth to speak, but the two monsters didn't hear listing the many thing on the surface that they could experience. She didn't want to hear the simple joys that they have never experienced, she didn't think she could take anymore guilt for crimes she hadn't committed. She was about to shout at them to stop when a loud ringing sound broke off the conversation. Papyrus pulled out a cell phone out of nowhere.

"GREETINGS UNDYNE."

"WHERE ARE YOU PAPYRUS? THE HUMAN WAS JUST SEEN NEAR THE WISHING ROOM," Undyne's loud voice shouted. Kendall and Searifa looked at each other nervously as they heard the captain.

The skeleton looked nervous sweat magically beading along his forehead. "WHAT A COINCIDENCE. I AM ALSO AT THE WISHING ROOM." Kendall slammed her palm into her face while Searifa looked like she paled. "I WILL BE EXTRA VIGILANT AS WE PASS THROUGH. I GUESS I WILL SEE YOU SOON." The skeleton hung up the phone with a click.

"Papyrus," Kendall groaned, "Why did you tell her we were here?"

"I agree with Kendall. It wasn't a very wise decision."

"UNDYNE IS ME BEST FRIEND. I CAN'T BETRAY HER BY LYING TO HER," Papyrus answered as if it was obvious as the crystals above. Kendall grumbled under her breath, but the idea was admirable.

"That is fine. I'll just cast another illusion," Searifa said calmly. Kendall could feel the magic swirl around her tightly. "Everything is under control. We'll continue our journey and Undyne will not suspect a thing. "

"I DON'T THINK YOUR MAGIC IS WORKING. I STILL SEE HER," Papyrus said worry clear in his voice.

"That's normal. Illusions only work if you don't know the truth. I would advise you not to touch anyone, Kendall. The mind realizes the conflict of information and the illusion is broken."

"Sure thing," Kendall said before grinning mischievously. "Mom."

The reptilian monster sighed frustrated, but didn't say anything more as the trio moved through the wishing room. It was quiet as the two monster and teen passed through the dark cavern. It made Kendall feel nervous; were the other two also nervous or was it just her? "Hey, Seari," the teen called out to the reptilian monster who was ahead of her. The chef looked over her shoulder and responded. Now that Kendall had the monster's attention she wondered what to say. "uh, what are those flowers?" she asked pointing to the tall blue flowers that seemed to glow.

"THOSE ARE ECHO FLOWERS. THEY REPEAT THE LAST THING THEY HEAR," Papyrus answered turning to face the teen. He looked a little nervous and Kendall was sure that he was still feeling guilty about the call from Undyne. "SORRY, SEARIFA THAT QUESTION WAS FOR YOU."

The reptilian monster laughed, "That is quite alright, Papyrus. I tend to overexplain anyways."

Kendall made a note of agreement as she brushed a petal on a nearby echo flower. "I wish the human passes through peacefully," the flower whispered. Kendal drew a sharp breath in. She stood frozen in front of the plant just staring at yet another reminder of her guilt. She didn't hear the soft footsteps near her and she didn't notice the monster who stood beside her for a moment. Searifa leaned over the flower and whispered something softly beneath her breath. Kendall didn't catch what she said, but did hear the echo. "I wish that you forgive yourself." Kendall turned to say something to the monster but she and Papyrus were already near the end of the hall.

She glanced at the echo flower once more. Forgive herself? Can she actually just move on from what she had done? Can she just act as if she was justified in killing those monsters? Kendall sighed to herself. She wanted to listen to Searifa and forgive, but what she wanted more was to go back to the beginning. Start her journey over again and change her decisions. The teen laughed to herself but that was impossible. She couldn't turn back the clock anymore than she could bring those monsters back to life. "ARE YOU COMING KENDALL?" Papyrus called from the end of the cavern with Searifa by his side.

"Yeah, just taking in the sights," she called back to the skeleton. The teen may not be able to turn back time, but she can do better from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A little shorter chapter. Ugh, I am not the most pleased with this fic. Honestly, I am grateful for those of you who are reading this. Thank you RaisingGinger1025 for adding this to your favorites. Thank you cassjo for following. And thank you helenamadsox for following and favoriting.

-FanFicEssie- I know I already responded to your review, but thank you for the kind review.

* * *

Kendall was surprised the feeling of ease that she had following after the two monsters. Their conversation was easy as they spoke about the Underground. Papyrus's neverending optimism and Searifa's wordy explanations made each step easy even with the threat of death hanging over her head. If Papyrus could believe that the illusion could hold and Searifa could have the confidence that it would, Kendall knew that she would be fine. Kendall believed in them and that was all she needed.

"There you punks are, I been looking for you," A gruff female voice called out echoing metallicly. Given that both monsters jumped and in Searifa's case nearly trip, Kendall guessed that it was Undyne. Searifa took a step toward the teen while Papyrus gave a salute. A monster wearing a suit of armor stomped to the trio. The sound of each metalic step was ominous as it echoed.

"MY APOLOGIES, UNDYNE," Papyrus shouted lowering his arm from his salute. Searifa smoothing the frills on her head so they weren't standing on edge.

"Papyrus informed us about the human. It is frightening to think she is wandering around the area, isn't it Papyrus?" Searifa spoke up before the skeleton could say anything else.

The reptilian monster seemed calm, but the way the frills on her head quivered told Kendall that she was nervous. Both Kendall and Searifa looked pointedly at the skeleton hoping that he didn't give away the truth.

The skeleton looked like he wanted to be anywhere but between the three females each looking at him. "Y-YES. BUT I AM SURE THAT THE HUMAN IS NICE. SHE MIGHT EVEN WANT TO BE FRIENDS." Both Kendall and Searifa sighed in relief that the guard in training didn't rat them out.

"I'm not so sure about that, but I wanted to make sure you nerds were still alive," Undyne said her voice conveyed her concern. The royal guard reached up to her helmet and removed it. She shook out her red hair as she held her helmet against her side. Kendall didn't know what to make of the fish monster who looked a lot less threatening without her helmet. "But I guess I should have known better. You guys have Papyrus looking out for you," Undyne said a shark-like grin spreading across her face showing off her sharp teeth.

"THANK YOU, UNDYNE. I HAVE DOING MY BEST TO KEEP KENDALL AND SEARIFA SAFE," the skeleton monster said if Kendall didn't know any better, she would say the skeleton had a slight orange blush.

"Yup, he's doing great. Like Royal Guard good. He must be one of your best," Kendall said with a knowing smile. Searifa shot the teen a little glare but the human wasn't looking at her. She watched as the skeleton's eye sockets widened as he put his gloved hands to his teeth to hide his smile.

"Yeah, he's great," Undyne said her tone uncomfortable as her ear-fins twitched. "Well, the guard is locking down Waterfall. Maybe you two should stay at my house until this blows over." The fish towered both Searifa and Kendall. They looked at each other.

"I think it would be wiser to continue on our way. Thank you for the offer, but we don't want to impose," Searifa responded. Kendall nodded her head to agree with the monster.  
"Hey, it's no problem. I have a fridge full of food and you can help yourself to whatever you want," Undyne said giving Searifa a friendly nudge. The reptile gave her a kind smile, but shook her head. Kendall wondered if it was just a monster trait to be kind to each other.

"Kendall's family will be worried sick. She has already stayed longer than anticipated," Searifa silently moved so that she was blocking the teen more from the fish monster's view. Kendall could see Searifa motion for her to move back. The teen took a couple of steps back.

"You aren't making this easy, you know," the fish monster complained running a hand down her face. The monster tugged on her red pony-tail. "Hey, I'll go with you. The human has to be near here," Undyne announced, "we're bound to run into the human." Papyrus shifted slightly looking to Kendall. The teen shook her head as she realized that the monster wanted to reveal.

"Yeah, that sounds great Undyne," Kendall called out from behind the reptilian monster. Searifa shifted her weight nervously.

"WITH UNDYNE WITH US YOU'LL BE HOME IN NO TIME," Papyrus called out. Undyne grinned widely before grabbing the skeleton to give him a noogie. "DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON," he complained and Kendall laughed. Searifa chuckled slightly, but the teen could tell she was nervous.

"We should race," Kendall suggested. "We'll get to New Home a lot quicker and the human wouldn't be able to catch us."

"THAT'S A BRILLANT IDEA, KENDALL. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A VERY FASTER RUNNER," the skeleton boasted.

"As long as you are careful and don't fall into the water," Searifa called out as Kendall started to run. Papyrus easily over took her with his long strides. The teen could hear more running footsteps and she looked over her shoulder to see Undyne whooping as she passed Searifa who tried her best to keep up. Undyne raced past the teen as she braced herself from the wake of the monsters speed. The monster nearly bumped into her but passed with nothing more than a push of air.

The teen laughed as the fish monster passed Papyrus with a triumphant yell. The skeleton wasn't about to be beat and picked up his pace. Kendall slowed a little to let Searifa catch up to her. The reptilian monster was clearly out of breath. "This is fun isn't it?" Kendall asked the monster.

"Sprinting across Waterfall isn't my idea of entertainment," the chef pouted. "Additionally, if Undyne will kill you if she sees the real you."

"You worry too much. I trust your magic. Besides, if it fails you can just fight her off, right?" Kendall asked. Searifa didn't look at the teen.

"I can protect you with the best of my abilities. I can not promise any more," she replied. Kendall could tell there was something that the monster wasn't telling her.

"COME ON, YOU NERDS CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT," Undyne yelled breaking the discussion.

"I bet I can run faster than you," Kendall challenged. The chef narrowed her eyes.

"I highly doubt that."

UT~UT~UT

Flowey watch the monsters run across the wishing room. He frowned to himself. The human wasn't listening to him. She insisted that the reptilian monster could protect her. The thought was amusing. He should just let the inevitable happen, but where was the fun in that. The flower grinned as he plotted. He would show her that this world wasn't the kind one she thought it was.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi everyone, you may have noticed that chapter is a little short. I have a feeling that this will be the normal length from now on. Thank you fishy7073 and Daughter of Ares 74 77 for following and favoriting not only this fic but me as well. I am really flattered. You, my readers, are the reason I continue. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Searifa slowed down her pace lacking the energy to continue at the break neck speed. She put a hand on her chest as it heaved, fighting for each breath. Her burning lungs didn't stop their frantic cry for oxygen. "Hey, are you okay?" Kendall asked as she stopped a couple of paces in front of the reptile. Her face was clearly concerned.

"I have to pause momentarily. You don't have to wait," the reptilian replied she waved one hand to inforce her words. Her voice was so soft she was surprised that the girl heard it.

"pft, why would I do that? Undyne would win the race. There isn't any point in continuing," the girl said with a shrug. Kendall waited till the monster caught up with her. The two continued side by side at a leisarely pace. " You really need to work out more if that short run got you winded," Kendall commented, her tone teasing.

"Very amusing," Searifa huffed giving the girl a glare. The reptilian monster put her hands on her head to relief some of the tightness in her chest. The teen's blue eyes lit up amused that she received a response.

"I'm just teasing you, Seari. You don't have to exercise more. You just have to eat less," Kendall added with an evil grin.

"Did you just call me fat?" Searifa asked overdramatically. She showed off her sharp teeth as if to threaten the teen. "You offend me," she snarled crossing her arms now that she had finally caught her breath. Kendall laughed realizing that the reptilian monster was playing along. Searifa laughed as well. "Do you think they have realized that we slowed down?" the chef asked the teen squinting to see if she could spot the guard and guard-in- training which proved to be futile in the dim light.

"Nah, they are probably focused on winning," Kendall responded as she relaxed her posture. Searifa nodded in agreement. The two grew quiet as they walked through the darkened cavern.

"Excuse me," a childish voice sounded a couple feet in front of the pair. Kendall seemed to stiffen at the intrusion while Searifa looked down where the voice came from after a small jump of surprise. The chef was glad that she could see in the dim lighting so the newcomer was clear to her.

A small yellow flower monster looked up at the chef with a small smile. His stem was craned to look into her eyes the best he could. Searifa kneeled so she was standing a bit closer to the flower's level, this seemed to make the flower happier as his smile grew. "Salutations, may I help you?" she asked as kindly as she could.

"Howdy, I just wanted to say hi," the flower answered as he bobbed side to side on his stem. His tone seemed almost sheepish.

Searifa smiled at the cute sentence. "I see. It has been a pleasure to meet you." She began to offer her hand to shake.

"Yeah, we should be going, Searifa," Kendall interrupted, her tone seemed a bit off. Searifa couldn't describe what the girl's tone was, but she wouldn't stand for what she said.

"Kendall, it would be rude to leave," the reptilian monster whispered to the girl which sounded more like a hiss. Searifa turned around to see the flower who didn't seem phased by the teen.

"Oh, it's alright, Miss. I am sure someone else will help me," the flower said tilting his head down. His small wilting stem looked so sad it broke Searifa's heart.

"You-" Kendall started before Searifa interrupted.

"It is quite alright, we have a little time to spare. I'll be more than happy to help you. Kendall, you can catch up with Papyrus while I help Mr.-"

"Flowey, Flowey the Flower," the flower answered perking up. His head full of yellow petals looking up at her with so much hope.

"Seari, we really shouldn't be staying here," Kendall repeated her voice coming closer and more worried.

"Kendall, you might find it hard to understand, but it isn't in my nature to turn my back to someone in need," Searifa said looking over her shoulder to the teen who stood right behind her. The human's blue eyes were glaring at the flower in front of her knees. "Kendall? It will only take a moment," Searifa added in a softer tone.

"Yeah, don't worry nothing bad will happen," Flowey added his grin widening. "I just need to find my parents before the human comes by." His beady eyes looked up at the girl. "I don't want them to hurt me."

Searifa smiled softly, "I'm sure they are not far. They are probably worried sick. Here, I can carry you." She held out an arm and waited for the flower monster to uproot himself.

"Seari," Kendall started again as the flower wrapped vines around the chef's outstretched arm. They were loose enough just barely scrunching the red material of her shirt.

"Kendall, I honestly don't have time right now. Please catch up with Papyrus. He will protect you while I'm not there," Searifa said turning away from the plant for a moment. He seemed to have paused his movements.

The teen frowned, "No, you know, I was trying to be nice, but I'm just going to say it. You need to get away from that creep right now." The human's voice was quite loud now and her blue eyes almost looked afraid. She had waved her arms as if to put more emphasis into her words.

Searifa narrowed her eyes at the teen, the reproach on her tongue. "Aww, you're no fun, Kendall," Flowey replied before the vine around Searifa's arm tightened. A loud low snap sounded followed by a scream. Burning pain shot up the monster's arm as she screamed. The sound was shocking to the chef. She leaned back to get away from the small flower who now smirked with a fanged smile, but her arm was trapped within the coils of his vines. She tried not to look at the way it bent.

"I don't understand. Don't you need help?" Searifa asked trying to ignore the waves of pain that traveled up her arm. It was making her stomach churn.

"You're helping plenty, thank you," Flowey answered his tone still sickly sweet. The vines tightened more around the chef's broken appendage. Searifa ground her teeth to prevent another scream. She could literally feel the bones shifting under her skin.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked cautiously. The human looked like she wanted to reach out, but was afraid of what the small flower had in mind.

"HEY YOU PUNKS BETTER BE ALRIGHT," Undyne's loud voice boomed down the cavern. Both Searifa and Kendall gave each other a shocked look. Without words they knew their deception was at an end unless the chef could maintain the magic she casted.

"If you are planning to expose Kendall, I ensure you I can keep up an illusion," Searifa bluffed keeping her concentration on the pocket of magic around the girl.

"I wouldn't take another step, Kendall," the flower said his face morphing into a horrifying smile. "Or we'll see if lizard monsters can regrow limbs," the flower added pulling the reptilian monster's arm. Searifa put her other hand to her mouth to muffle the scream. Searifa could see spots fill her vision as her head started to spin.

"Seari," Kendall called, her voice raising as if the monster's name was a question.

The chef looked back at the teen. She pulled the corners of her mouth up into a smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm quite alright, Kendall." Searifa checked her stats to be sure; a sizable chunk of HP was gone but she could handle it. The sound of crackling energy filled the air as blue spears lit up the darkness. Flowey released his hold of the reptile disappearing into the ground as a blue spear stabbed the dirt. The magic was unbearably warm near her face.

Kendall gasped and Searifa turned to face the girl who was surrounded by blue spears. "HALT, HUMAN," Undyne's strong voice called out as the spears fizzled away. "GET AWAY FROM HER."

Searifa watched as the human dropped to her knees beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked her blue eyes full of fear. It made the monster's eyes water. She had failed the girl; she couldn't manage a single illusion.

"I'm so sorry," Searifa whispered her eyes beginning to burn with tears. "I failed you."

UT~UT~UT

Kendall laughed at the words the monster whispered. "You're awesome. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you," she responded her tone sincere. Green eyes met hers with an emotion she didn't recognize. A clawed hand dug itself into her shoulder tearing through the fabric of her shirt. Kendall didn't even had a chance to yelp in surprise as the monster pushed her to the ground to get to her own feet.

Kendall opened her mouth to shout at the monster but she was already running back the way they came clutching her arm against her body. The human watched as her former guide's form started to disappear from the dim light. She tried not to feel betrayed as the monster didn't look back once, but she failed. It stung looking at the empty space in front of her. "HUMAN," Undyne's voice shouted closer now.

Kendall turned to the source and her breath caught in her throat. The fish monster was feet away her long strides bringing her closer and closer. Papyrus was on her heels trying to say something, but the teen and fish monster couldn't hear over the echoing steps.

Kendall held her head high as the captain neared her. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to cower. The monster flew by her leaving the girl in shock. Her blonde hair flipped into her face. "Papyrus, look after Searifa," the guard called back to the skeleton who reached the teen. Undyne didn't look back as she continued her sprint.

"SEARIFA ARE YOU OKAY? WE HEARD YOU SCREAM," the skeleton began as he put his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "KENDALL?" His dark eyesockets widened and he looked up to where the fish monster had run to.

The stunned teen opened her mouth. "Papyrus," she uttered now realizing what the reptilian monster had done. The skeleton must have realized the significance of the sight before him.

"WE HAVE TO CATCH UP WITH UNDYNE," he said as he pulled the girl to her feet.

"Can you carry me? I'm not fast on my own, but you are," Kendall asked thinking about their little race. It only reminded her that Searifa wouldn't be able to outrun Undyne for long. The skeleton didn't say anything but picked her up so quickly. On his back she tightened her fingers around the red scarf around his neck.

"HOLD ON, HUMAN," the skeleton warned before running full speed. Kendall shut her eyes as the walls zipped by.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you are all doing well. Real life has been pretty busy so I am sorry for the wait. Anywho, this chapter was tricky and honestly I don't think I did the best job at it. However, I hope you enjoy it even a little.

* * *

This was such a bad idea. That singular thought pounded through her skull like her heavy footsteps. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her breath was puffing shortly. Searifa tried to keep her feet straight beneath her. If her concentration faltered, she would trip; the monster knew that. The burning pain in her arm wasn't helping. She grit her teeth to keep from screaming with each jolt. She looked up from her feet to glance behind her. Blue light flew beside her head as heat bloomed along her jawline; her feet fumbled slightly. The spear missed by a hair, but the energy stung. A couple points of HP. She had plenty to spare, she told herself. She spun her head back to look ahead. The dark cavern of the wishing room was empty. She leaned to the right to avoid the dissolving spear as more spears flew beside her. Their blue light lit up the cavern before fizzing out. "HUMAN," Undyne shouted her voice echoing through the cavern, a couple of loose rocks fell somewhere far away. She shivered at the determination in the other's voice. The Captain was sure to catch her; the other's footsteps already catching up. Why was she doing this, this was rediculous? She should have just talked things out with Undyne. Searifa tried to find her reasoning. A shout from the fish monster changed her mind.

A burning sliced against her side and her hip sending the reptile tumbling. She landed on her broken arm sending waves of pain as she tried to catch her fall. A scream broke free only to be echoed by the echo flowers. The gravely ground dug into her scales as she rolled. A couple more points, but everything was under control. Searifa grabbed the frayed ends of her illusion pulling the magic tight. She pushed herself so she was on her good hand and knees. She pulled her broken arm to her chest. Her green eyes widened as the ground beneath her lit up in blue. Blue spears sprouted like grass sending Searifa flying. Her arm pin-wheeled as she tried to control her flight and keep her broken arm close. Another blast of magic struck her down against the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"I told you to stop running," Undyne's voice growled close. Searifa looked up at the fish monster. The captain would tower over her normally, but with reptilian monster on her knees, the fish monster was so much taller. Searifa lowered herself as she shook. She met the fish monster's singular yellow eye. Searifa's frills were pressed against her head.

A part of her told her to drop her illusion. It was the simplest solution. Undyne wouldn't harm her once she saw what she really was. Unless, she would be punished for helping Kendall. "Now, human. I will be taking your SOUL and with it we will be one step closer to breaking the Barrier," Undyne announced as she took a step closer another blue spear forming in her hand.

"Please, you don't have to do this," Searifa said crawling backwards on her knees. She put up her good arm to show that she meant no harm. "I just want to go home," the reptile continued a bit of herself berating her for not coming clean.

"How about the lives you took?" Undyne asked the spear in her hand was thrown. Searifa dove to the left letting the spear zip by. "Didn't you think that they had family to go to?"

"I was scared. I just wanted to go home," Searifa continued her voice breaking. The fish monster looked menacingly down at the reptile. The chef released her magic revealing herself. "Undyne, this isn't the way," she clarified keeping eye contact, her voice a little more confident.

"Woah, Searifa," Undyne muttered her magic spear dissipated from her hand as she knelt beside the reptile. Her singular eye taking note of the scrapes and magic burns. The captain cursed under her breath through her clenched teeth. "Why didn't you say anything, punk? Why did you even disguise yourself as a human?" The fish monster put a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. "Did they mind control you? I saw one of Alphys's human documentaries."

Searifa shook her head ignoring the strange 'mind control' comment. "I couldn't let you harm Kendall. She didn't intend to hurt those monsters. She won't repeat her mistakes. She was ignorant and brash, but she doesn't deserve to die," Searifa explained tears building behind her eyes as fear and worry built in her soul.

"Kendall?" Undyne repeated. "I left her with Papyrus. Stay here. I'll get help," The captain's voice was suddenly was filled with panic. The fish monster sprang to her feet a phone in her hand.

"She won't harm him. She cares for him. Don't hurt her," Searifa pleaded looking up at the Royal Guard. She reached one golden hand toward the fish who had already turned away. Her green eyes caught the silvery look of her claws as dust floated down. "Undyne," she called out desperately as pins and needles crawled over her hands.

Her scales were turning gray as pain previously ignored demanded for attention. Every bump and scrape screamed at her. The stabbing pins and needles dulled as her fingers turned to silvery dust. Her breath caught in her throat; it was impossible. Searifa reached for her magic softening it to a green. With her good hand she coated the crumbling appendages of her broken arm.

The sifting dust stopped as her scales regained a dull gold color. Searifa checked her stats as her vision blurred. One HP? The rational part of her mind told her to stop to let Kendall fend for herself. A childish giggle sounded beside her.

The reptilian monster shrunk away from the golden flower. He grinned widely as his petaled head tilted. White pellets formed around the reptilian monster. "You don't have to do this," Searifa stuttered. "There is no benefit from this action."

The flower lifted his leaves in an imitation of a shrug, "Yup, and there doesn't have to be."

UT~UT~UT~

Kendall could hear a pain-filled shout from up ahead. She tightened her grip on Papyrus's scarf. The skeleton glanced her way. "DON'T FRET, HUMAN KENDALL. UNDYNE WILL NEVER HARM A MONSTER." He tried to give her a confident grin.

"Yeah, and Seari is disguised as a human," Kendall muttered into his scarf. "This is all my fault. I killed monsters and now she is paying the price."

"SEARIFA KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING. SHE'LL TALK UNDYNE DOWN," Papyrus reassured. "AND WE CAN CONTINUE OUR TREK TO THE BARRIER." His optimism was falling flat.

"PAPYRUS, WHERE ARE YOU?" Undyne's voice called out an edge of concern. Both looked up into the darkness trying to spot the fish monster.

"I am going to set you down," Papyrus said softly or at least softer than his normal boisterous tone. "I don't think Undyne will be merciful if she finds you." Kendall loosened her arms as she slid into the tall echo flowers. "I AM OVER HERE, UNDYNE," the skeleton called out leaving the girl huddled in the shadows.

Kendall kept low and crawled toward where she had heard the shout a while ago. She held her breath as she saw Undyne speaking to Papyrus. She lowered herself so she was on her belly not even concerned that she was making her front muddy.

She army crawled while Papyrus explained that he had lost sight of her. Kendall froze as Undyne looked around the cavern with a snarl on her face. "I need to get Gerson. Searifa is injuried and he should be able to heal her," Undyne said urgency in her voice. "Keep an eye on her and if you see the human, you have to capture them."

"YES, CAPTAIN," Papyrus affirmed with a salute. The fish monster glared into the shadows but ran further into the Underground. The skeleton kept his stiff posture until the metallic footsteps were no longer heard. He lowered his hand looking at the echo flowers.

"KENDALL, YOU CAN COME OUT OF HIDING. SHE IS GONE."

"Shh, Papyrus," Kendall complained as she stood up. The skeleton apologized, but the human was already running down the wishing room. She could hear the skeleton's steps behind her. Her blue eyes darted searching for her reptilian friend. "Seari," she called out and the echo flowers mimicked.

A heavy hand on her shoulder stopped her instantly. Papyrus pulled the teen gently backward a couple of steps. "What's the big idea?" Kendall nearly screamed. The skeleton's sockets darted downwards. His jaw opened once or twice as he struggled to say something. The teen suddenly didn't want to look down at her feet; she didn't want to follow the skeleton's gaze. She shook slightly as she lowered her chin.

Papyrus's hand tightened on her shoulder. Sitting in a silver pile of dust was a red chef smock. "Papyrus," she whispered her throat a lump growing in her throat. She didn't know why she said his name; maybe she wanted him to deny what was sitting in front of her. Kendall lowered herself to her knees. She reached with shaking fingers to the red piece of cloth. The teen picked up the smock and examined it. Her fingers tightened around the fabric as fine particles drift to the floor. It seemed so impossible that the smiling reptilian monster was reduced to a small insignificant pile. Waterfall was so quiet that Kendall could hear her own strained breathing.

"I-I think we need to call her father," Papyrus stuttered. "He'll know what she wanted to do with..."

Kendall looked up at the skeleton. He looked so lost, his eye sockets looking past her to the dust. It struck her like a ton of bricks; he had never seen a monster die. "Maybe you should find something to carry..." Kendall trailed off her voice dying into nothing.

"RIGHT, I WILL GET THAT," the skeleton announced; his demeanor lightened, but was no where near what is was. It was as if he was glad to have a tasking. He walked away his previous march now slow, his feet dragging. Kendall sighed looking back to the small pile of dust.

"Look at that, that crazy fish dusted her," Flowey's childish voice mocked. He sprouted next to the pile stretching his stem to look at the dust.

"It was you," Kendall accused her blue eyes filled with tears. She glared at the bouncing plant.

The flower's eyes widened comically, "Why would you accuse your good friend Flowey of something so horrible?" He put his leaves up to his stem in a mimicry of hurt. "I wasn't the one chasing the lizard through Waterfall."

"You," Kendall growled the insult lost as she dove reaching to strangle the plant. Flowey sunk beneath the soil leaving Kendall with fists full of sand and dust. The silvery material held a small static charge like the magic the monster had used. The feeling made the teen gag as tears slipped down her face.

"What's the problem? She was just a monster...like the ones in the Ruins," Flowey mocked appearing on the opposite side of Searifa's dust. He patted the pile letting it float lazily in the air with a look of indifference.

"She was my friend," Kendall shouted not willing to stir up the dust anymore by diving at the flower. She held the chef smock tight in her hands. She wanted to strangle the flower's stem but settled for twisting the cloth in her hands.

The flower just grinned a fanged smile and giggled. Kendall jumped to her feet before carefully stepping over the dust making sure not to touch any of it. Flowey tilted his head up to look at the seething girl. He sunk into the soil as Kendall's hands crashed into the dirt. The teen swung her head back and forth looking for the flower. She listened for the soft rustle of dirt. "HUMAN," Undyne's harsh voice called before a blue light struck her in the chest. The girl flew back as she realized what the flower had plotted.

Kendall rolled across the ground as Undyne stood in front of Searifa's dust as if to protect the deceased monster from any harm. The human looked down seeing all the silvery dust that coated her hands. She moved into a kneeling position and looked into the fish monster's yellow eye. "YOU'RE TIME IS UP HUMAN. YOU WILL NOT TERRORIZE US ANYMORE," Undyne shouted as she swung the spear in her hands.

Kendall felt the tell-tale chill as her SOUL appeared in front of her. The heart was a little brighter than before shining a moss green color. A swirl of green struck the heart sending a shiver down Kendall's spine and turning the heart a bright green. A solid blue spear stabbed itself into the ground in front of the teen. "PICK IT UP," Undyne growled. Kendall let Searifa's smock flutter to the ground to follow the fish's command.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi there. This is a ridiculously short chapter. Shortest I have ever published. Anyway, I really wanted to get this out before my birthday which is coming up as a sort of reverse birthday gift. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kendall held onto the spear her knuckles becoming white with the grip. She widened her stance as she lowered herself for the fight. "I don't want to fight, Undyne," she called out to the fish monster. The monster sneered her sharp teeth catching the light.

"Is that what you told her?" Undyne asked pointing to the dust pile with her spear. "Is that what you told the monsters you killed?" Her voice shouted with power enough to make the teen shrink back. "You humans are all alike. You just take and destroy."

"I know, I have been horrible. I didn't think," Kendall started to explain. A white spear shot toward her. The human picked up the spear to block the magic attack. It fizzled angrily sending little sparks into the air. The teen opened her mouth to speak again before more white spears flew at her from all directions. She was quick using the spear in her hand to block the bullets. She spun awkwardly and nearly laughed as memories of forgotten dance lessons bounced in her head.

Undyne roared and the bullets rained faster. Kendall swung the spear. She misjudged the order and was stung twice. The spears collided with her side and stomach with a slight burning sensation. She gasped in pain looking down to see her outfit a little charred. She didn't want to hurt the fish monster, but the captain wasn't giving her much of a choice.

Once there was a break in the bullets, she swung the spear in her hands toward the monster. The weapon didn't even made a dent into the armor. It clinked dully. Kendall couldn't retract the weapon fast enough before magic burned her legs and shoulders.

The teen nodded a little before regaining her stance. Her eyes were becoming heavy and her body stuck where it was struck. The fish monster in front of her was blurring at the edges. Kendall shook her head trying to clearing her vision. White spears struck her sides before the teen spun slowly to stop the barrage with the weapon in her hand.

The stumbled forward falling to her knees. She was so tired; her eyelids were so heavy. Kendall swung blindly and miraculously blocking the new barrage. She pushed herself to her feet. "I don't want to fight you," Kendall shouted, her words slurring a little. The fish monster didn't respond but frowned.

The teen's eye was caught by the draining of her soul's emerald color returning to its strange mossy color. Undyne raised her hands. The ground beneath the human glowed. Kendall jumped backward away from the fish monster and the glowing. Spears sprouted from the ground standing as tall as the girl.

A sensation of gritty dirt in her shoes made the teen look down. Kendall could feel her face blanched as she saw the pluming dust around her feet and clinging to her. The teen wanted to scream; it seemed that the universe wanted to remind her once again that the dust of monster's was on her hands and she wouldn't escape that. She looked up quickly her head snapping to see how the fish monster was reacting. Undyne looked even more angry if that was possible. Her ear-fins twitched as her eye narrowed.

Three spears formed in front of the fish monster flying at the teen. Kendall didn't even have time to react before they struck her across the chest knocking her to the ground. Her chest heaved and her ribs refused to expand any more. She was gasping for air hungrily as her head spun and chest ache. The crystals above were swimming in the darkness. The dark was growing and growing. Kendall wondered if this was what dying was. Something started burning in her soul.

She couldn't die like this. After all that she went through. After all those lives lost. She could die not like this. She wished that she could go back, that she could change the choices she made. Her eyesight was fading the darkness eating up the crystals. Her chest stilled as the darkness overtook everything.

...

Everything hurt. That was her first thought. The second was that something soft was brushing against her face. She opened her eyes slowly. Golden flowers filled her view. "Am I dead?" she whispered taking in the swaying plants.

"Unfortunately, no," a grumpy child voice said. Kendall sprung up into a sitting position quickly recognizing the voice. She spotted the frowning flower in front of her. He had his leaves crossed in front of him.

"wh-what happened? Am I alive?" Kendall asked putting a hand on her chest to feel her speeding heartbeat.

"I already told you that you were-" Flowey started clearly not happy with whatever situation that the girl found herself in.

"I'm back in the Ruins," Kendall whispered getting to her feet looking up at the opening she had fell down. "I'm back to the beginning." She turned and ran deeper into the Underground.

"Hey!" Flowey shouted, but the human wasn't going to listen to his poisonous words. He shouted other things, but Kendall ignored disappearing from the flower's view. She was given a second chance, a chance to do what she should have in the first place. What she should have done in her life before. With this new chance, she'll show KINDNESS.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi everyone, thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

-HorrorAddict- thank you for your review

-FanFicEssie- Thank you for the birthday wish. I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Showing kindness can be hard. I will answer your questions because I don't think it would be explained in story. For one, Kendall never "saved" during her first run. Second before she died, she was wanting to restart to choose differently. Basically she was determined not to let things end the way they did.

* * *

Kendall couldn't describe the feeling filling her chest. There was excitement, hope, joy, and relief. They were all mixing and swirling, making each step light. She held her head high as she walked with purpose. Her footsteps echoed through the empty halls. "Hello, is anyone here?" she called out, hoping that the tall goat-like boss monster heard her. The teen was already planning on how to talk with the tall monster. She slowed her pace to take in the ruins.

The purple brick walls were filled with green vines. It was charming and not at all creepy. There was an athmosphere of calm. Kendall could really appreciate the arcitecture now that she wasn't frightened. She walked to the next room. She looked at the stone steps with a smile.

"Is there anyone here?" she called once again, letting her voice echo. The teen took the stone steps one at a time. She was slow, keeping one hand on the wall. She paused at the doorway, craning her neck to examine the symbol at the top. With a deep breath, she squared her shoulders. Kendall walked with confidence forward.

The teen walked quickly through the room to push on the closed door. It didn't budge an inch. She stepped back with a huff. Kendall crossed her arms frustrated before dropping to the floor cross-legged. From her new position, she looked around the room. There were six large stones to her right. They rose about three inches from the rest of the floor. The teen got to her feet to inspect them closer.

She stepped on one and her weight made it sink with a click. Kendall flipped her hair as she looked back to the door which remained closed. "Are you serious?" she screamed. She looked back to where she had left Flowey and debated with herself. Would it be that bad to ask for his advice? The dirt by the open doorway piled up before a yellow flower broke through. His face was emotionless, his black beady eyes blinked.

Kendall frowned and wished she had grabbed a stick to beat the flower. "What did you want?"

"I'm just here to watch," he replied with a grin. He shrugged his leaves and leaned forward mischievously. His beady eyes were shining with glee.

"Well, go back to where ever you come from. I don't want you here," Kendall answered harshly, stepping onto another switch.

"Wow, that's not very kind of you," the flower mocked with an amused look.

Kendall turned around to face the flower. She sighed in defeat, slumping a little. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean. It is a work in progress. Can you help me?" She hoped her tone and face mimicked guilt.

The flower laughed, the childish sound echoed through the room. He threw back his petalled head before straightening his stem. He brushed a leave across his eyes as if he was crying. "Nope. I want to see you suffer," he growled, his face morphing into a creepy smile.

Kendall rolled her eyes before turning back to her task. She walked off the switch and decided on a different tactic. She walked to the wall and ran her fingers over the cool brick surface. She tapped on it lightly as she moved along. Her fingers disappeared into a clump of vines, only to be pricked.  
Kendall withdrew her hand quickly. She pulled the vines away from the wall to reveal a plaque.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle path," she read out loud. She looked back at the switches on the ground. "So am I not supposed to step on the ones in the middle," she mused out loud. She spared a glance to Flowey who was just giving her an amused look. With a plan in mind, Kendall stepped on the outer switches. With a loud click, the door opened. "I did it," she cheered, "I don't need you, Flowey."

The teen turned to point at the flower who glared in response. She looked back at the solved puzzle. It would be nice if the solution was obvious. With that in mind, the girl kicked up the dirt around the two unpushed switches. The upturned dirt was a light purple in color. "And now there is a path," Kendall said proud of herself. "I really should find someone to talk before I go crazy." She pointedly didn't look at the other being in the room.

"You're too late for that," Flowey spoke up as Kendall cleared the vines in the room. She restrained herself from glaring at the plant.

"Whatever," Kendall said brushing her hands off. Knowing that she made the path easier for the next human, made her feel a bit warm inside. It was as if her KINDNESS would make a difference. "You can stay here. I am not going to kill anyone, so you are going to be pretty bored if that is what you waiting for." She spared the plant a glance.

The flower grinned with sharp teeth, "You'll see my way when you die and die and die. There's no way you escape the Underground." Flowey giggled making Kendall shiver at the cold words.

Kendall turned to the small plant and she thought about what he said and how she could respond. "Well, I already died once, right? I ended up back here. I'll just keep trying and trying," the teen replied.

"Do you even know how you RESET?" he asked his grin remaining. Kendall looked down at her feet. "That's what I thought. What if you only could do it once?" the flower trailed off with a giggle. The girl narrowed her eyes at the plant before picking up a small pebble and tossed it at his head. The rock smacked the plant's forehead. "Ow," Flowey complained rubbing his head with a leaf. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." With that, the plant disappeared under the dirt.

Kendall huffed and decided that perhaps she didn't need to be kind to the flower. The teen walked into the next chamber, glad that the plant was gone. Kendall followed the path that was cleared. She paused to read the sign reminding her to read the signs. With a smile, she turned to the right and continued her walk.

She kept a steady pace as she walked over a bridge. The water lapped quietly as she passed safely over. The teen regretted her first hurried run. With her eyes on the water, she bumped into a moist object. Kendall looked at the monster she bumped into. She braced herself for the giant frog's attack. The amphibious creature's bulbous eyes widened and Kendall flinched. It was scared of her; the teen wondered if it remembered being dusted. The teen felt her chest grow cold as her strange brown soul was drawn out. "Hi, you look great today," the teen complimented awkwardly with a small wave. She smile tensely trying to control her twitching.

The frog monster croaked looking down in almost embarrassment. Kendall chuckled, but stopped as white fly-shaped bullets flew toward her. The teen dodged the slow moving magic and was about to complain when the frog held out a hand. In its supine and was three gold coins. It croaked what Kendall assumed was an apology. The teen smiled and accepted the coins. The frog monster nodded and retreated.

Kendall looked at the currency in her hand and smiled softly. "This is a lot better than dusty ones," she whispered as she put them into her pocket. "Thanks, Mr. or Ms. Frog monster," she called out as she looked for the monster. They had already disappeared leaving only ripples. She shrugged and reached the other side of the bridge. The ruins seemed much larger now that she wasn't running through them.

"Hello, my child," a womanly voice called from the end of the hall. Kendall looked up to see the goat-like boss monster. "My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins. There is no need to be frightened," the white monster called out. "To continue, you must pull the switch to your left."

Kendall turned her head to the wall on her left before flipping the switch that Toriel pointed out. The teen followed the monster's instruction until she was by her side. "Now that you are here, we can have a proper conversation. I dislike shouting," Toriel said as the girl stepped in front of her.

Kendall looked up at the boss monster; Toriel's brown eyes were calm. "It is nice to meet you, Toriel," the teen respond. "My name is Kendall."

"That is a lovely name, my child. If you will follow me, I will guide you through the ruins," the boss monster replied. She held out a paw before retracting it. Kendall didn't comment on it, but followed the boss monster to the next cavern.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you are all doing well. This was actually done a couple of days ago and I forgot to upload it. Uh, I don't know what to say here, so I'll just say please read and review. And thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Blue eyes lingered on the leafless tree; the large plant standing out amongst the bare stone halls. Red leaves formed a ring at its base adding a splotch color to the plain purple of the Ruins. Kendall asked the boss monster guiding her about the tree.

"My...The King planted this tree during the first anniversary of all monsterkind being sealed. It was intended to symbolize that life could continue Underground," Toriel said a small sad smile. "He is a talented gardener."

Kendall looked up at the bare branches reaching to the ceiling. The wooden appendages longing for sun. "He must be a magical one. There isn't even sun down here," she replied.

"Yes, we must go inside. You must be tired from your journey," Toriel said cutting off the path the conversation was going. Kendall was a little confused, but nodded. The teen followed to the plain door of the small brick home. Toriel opened the door and the human stepped through the threshold.

The teen smiled at the warm atmosphere of the small house the pair entered. It reminded her of her own home during Christmas. There was a quiet calm and peace that seemed to contrast the cold and barren Ruins. She looked to Toriel with a small smile. "Welcome, my child. Please make yourself at home," she said sweetly clasping her hands in front of her. "I will begin cooking a meal. You must be starved." The boss monster was so kind that Kendall regretted the last time she was here.

"Can I help?" Kendall asked as the tall monster walked away. It seemed like the right thing to do. Another thought crossed the human's mind: she could even show off her cooking skills. She smirked to herself as she thought about how Searifa would be proud.

"Of course, my dear," Toriel answered, "That is very thoughtful of you." The white monster padded to the room to the left. Kendall followed her own footsteps a quiet as the home's owner. The boss monster passed through a cozy dining room. The pot of dead flower stems caught Kendall's eyes. She didn't ask why the woman had them and followed Toriel to the next room.

"It is not much, my child." Kendall looked at the small kitchen. The appliances were out of date, but it was clear that the monster cared about this room. "Do you like snail pie?" Toriel asked pulling a pie tin from a cabinet.

Mentally, Kendall cringed at the idea and wanted to tell the goat woman that snail pie sounded gross. The ruin's caretaker looked hopeful, her brown eyes searching the teen for a response. "I never tried it before. It sounds...interesting. My mom always told me I needed to broaden my diet."

Toriel smiled a little, "My son was such a picky eater. If you want to eat another dish, I will not be offended."

Kendall caught the past tense and the hidden tears. "Why don't we make chicken pot pie and snail pie? I can try something new and have something I am familiar with." She smiled trying to bite down the questions about the monster's son.

"I do not have any chicken, but we can make a broccoli cheese soup," Toriel suggested.

"That sounds great. Just tell me what to do. I, uh, don't really cook much. Or at all," Kendall said with a laugh.

"Could you cut the broccoli?" Toriel said pointing to the fridge. "I will begin shelling the snails." Kendall nodded and started the task.

"So, you have a kid?" Kendall asked. The goat-like monster stopped her motions and started to chuckle sadly.

"Was that a pun?" Toriel asked looking at the girl with a smile.

"I didn't mean to tease," Kendall apologized worried that somehow she offended the monster.

"That is quite alright. I enjoy a good pun," Toriel admitted. Kendall nearly laughed at the sentence; this classy monster liking puns was just a strange image. The boss monster returned to her work not answering the question. The kitchen became quiet, the air heavy and thick. The two finished their tasks and completed the meal in quiet.

Kendall stirred the pot of soup, looking over her shoulder to see Toriel in the dining room setting the table. The boss monster was so quiet after her question about having kids and it hurt the teen to know that she caused it. She laughed humorlessly to herself; before she fell she didn't put much thought about how others felt. The teen looked back at the kind motherly monster. "I think this is done," she called out looking at the small fire that was started with magic.

Toriel's brown eyes darted to the girl and with a small wave of her hand, the fire disappeared. Kendall picked up the pot and carried it to the table. "Do you need any assistance, my child?" the monster asked already reaching for the pot.

"Nah, I got it," Kendall replied as she reached the table. The pot landed a little heavily on the table and was soon accompanied by the snail pie that Toriel pulled from the oven.

The teen took her seat as Toriel served a slice of pie and soup. The boss monster still seemed a little distant. "Is everything okay, Toriel?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, my child. I am feeling well," Toriel answered.

Kendall nodded deciding to ask later. The teen braced herself as she took a bit of the snail pie. The texture made her gag a little, but she schooled her face not wanting to offend the boss monster. "This is pretty good," Kendall lied.

"Thank you. You did very well with the soup. I am surprised that you haven't cooked before," Toriel responded as she set down her spoon.

"You did most of it. So are you a chef or something?" Kendall asked finishing the pie and digging into the soup.

"I am afraid not. There are not many monsters in the Ruins. Though I love cooking, my heart has been set on teaching," Toriel admitted with a small smile, the previous tension fading.

"Wow, my mom is a teacher. A professor at the local college," Kendall added, "I think you are better at teaching."

"You must not think so little of your mother. I am sure she is a great teacher," Toriel admonished.

Kendall shrugged, "Sure. I don't think so. You seem more supportive… She always seemed so disappointed in me."

Toriel set down her utensils. "Your mother simply knows your potential is limitless. If she is disappointed, it is only temporary. She loves you and there is nothing you can do that would change that. I can guarantee that she is searching for you frantically."

Kendall tried not to get choked up. "Yeah, moms are great like that," she replied under her breath.

"Let me show you to the washroom and your bedroom," Toriel responded, getting to her feet. "I will wash the dishes."

Kendall thanked the monster as she got to her feet. The caretaker pointed to a small hidden door that was the washroom before leading the teen down the hall. Toriel opened the first door.

Kendall was greeted with a familiar pair of beds and box of toys. "I don't want to take anyone's bed. I can sit in the arm chair."

"These beds have no owners. They have been gone for many years," Toriel admitted.

"Were they your children?" Kendall asked softly.

"Yes. My little Asriel was the kindest monster one could have the pleasure of meeting. And Chara, my strong and willful child," Toriel reminisced.

"I am sorry. They sound like great. I wish I got to meet them," Kendall admitted putting a hand on the boss monster's sleeve.

"Thank you for your kind words," Toriel said running her hand past her eyes. "I am going to return to the dishes. Sleep well, my child." Kendall wished the other a good night before getting ready to bed.

Laying on one of the beds, she stared at the ceiling. It should feel strange to sleep in a dead child's bed, but all Kendall felt was sad. She tried to wrap her mind around Toriel. The boss monster must be so lonely. Losing her children and now living along with barely sentient monsters, Kendall was surprised that she hadn't gone insane. Although the teen wanted to leave to the snowy town outside of the ruins, she didn't want to rudely abandon the boss monster. Kendall sighed closing her eyes. She'll come up with something later.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Here's a new chapter for you all.

* * *

Kendall sat quietly. She looked up to Toriel whose focus was on the bundle of yarn in her hands. "Is this right?" she asked the boss monster, holding up the scarf she was working on. The teen could see some of the errors she made, but they weren't that noticeable.

Toriel stood up from her arm chair to inspect the work closely. Her clawed paws ran over the stitching slowly. She smiled brightly to the teen. "You have done wonderfully," the boss monster replied giving the girl the green scarf back.

Kendall smiled back, "Thank you." She looked back down to her work. Her fingers were still getting used to the motion of the needles in her hands. It had only been a week, so she supposed that she couldn't complain. She looked back at Toriel who was working on a striped sweater. The green and pink cloth looked preppy and cute. The teen wasn't the best judge of knitting, but it looked nearly done. Kendall looked forward to when the boss monster gave it to her.

Kendall sighed quietly. She had enjoyed staying here with Toriel, but she knew that she couldn't live here for the rest of her life. Everyday spent here was one where her mother and sister worried about her. Her friends probably missed her. She couldn't stay, but she didn't like the thought of just leaving the boss monster alone.

The boss monster clearly was hurting from the loss of her children and Kendall leaving could destroy her. Even with these thoughts, Kendall knew she couldn't stay. Her staying would be like leaving her own mother to feel those feelings of guilt. "Toriel?" the teen began as the other tied off the sweater.

"Yes, my child," Toriel responded lowering the article of clothing she was inspecting.

"I need to go home, back to my family," Kendall clarified, getting to her feet and setting her own work to the side.

The monster flinched as though she was hit. "Perhaps, you should try this sweater on. I am unsure if I have the size correct." She stood up to hold the sweater in front of the girl. Kendall looked down at the perfect stitches.

She couldn't lift her gaze to meet Toriel's. "Please, Toriel, I need to go home. My mom and sister will miss me."

"Try it on, little one," Toriel insisted, ignoring the girl. Kendall took the sweater from her grasp, slipping it over her head. It hugged her perfectly.

"Thank you for the sweater and everything really, but my mom is missing me like how you miss Asriel," Kendall pressed, feeling a little guilt at the hurt expression that Toriel made at her son's name.

"I understand, my child. I can not let you leave. If you leave, King Asgore will kill you."

Kendall put a hand on the monster's arm. "I will be safe. If you have shown me compassion, I know other monsters will as well." Toriel didn't look convinced her brown eyes looking so sad.

The taller boss monster nodded her head slowly. "You will need some food for the trip."

"Is it alright if I take the pie?" Kendall asked thinking about the butterscotch pie waiting for them.

The boss monster laughed lightly. "Yes, pack whatever you need. There is a task that I have to finish."

Kendall thanked the monster again as she hurried to the kitchen. It took moments to put the pie in her inventory and run back to the foyer. Toriel was nowhere to be found. The teen heard shuffling down the stair toward the exit.

The blonde ran down the stairs as fast as she could. "Toriel?" she called out in the dim light. A large shape moved, the sound of shuffling breaking the quiet.

"Go upstairs my child," Toriel pleaded, her eyes barely visible in the low light.

Kendall took confident steps toward the boss monsters who stepped further down the basement. "Toriel," the teen called again to the retreating figure.

"I am doing this to protect you. They will kill you," Toriel continued. Her voice was desperate.

"I will be safe. I promise," Kendall called out as the pair reached the door. "I know you are scared, but my family is too. I can't do that to them."

Toriel looked conflicted. "I can't let you pass."

"I am sorry, Toriel. If I could stay, I would. I would stay here for the rest of my life, but I can't hurt my family like this."

"Then prove to me that you are strong enough to survive," Toriel said her face becoming determined.

Kendall gasped as her chest grew cold and an olive green heart floated in front of her. The teen barely noticed the change in color before fireballs flew toward her. She felt betrayed that the boss monster would attack her. Panic filled her heart. Her breathing quickened as she dodged the bullets. She lifted her hands into fists instinctively.

The teen paused; she couldn't hit the boss monster. What if she dusted her; could she forgive herself. Monsters were so fragile. "Toriel, I won't fight you," Kendall shouted as she jumped left and right to avoid the fiery bullets.

"Fight me or run away," Toriel insisted unshed tears in her eyes.

Kendall lowered herself letting the heat pass over her before launching herself at the boss monster. Toriel gasped as the teen wrapped her arms around her waist. "I won't fight you. I don't know if I am strong enough to survive, but maybe strength isn't the answer."

Toriel lowered her arms wrapping them softly around the teen. "Please stay here with me. I know it is small and empty, but you could be happy here."

"I know I would be happy here, but would you? Would you be okay away from other monsters? Would you be fine knowing that I would miss my family and they would miss me? You can come with me. That way you know I am safe and you won't be alone," Kendall rambled holding onto the monster.

Toriel sighed, "You are right, my child. I would not be fine knowing that I caused heartache. Your offer is kind, but I can't. I…"

Kendall released the other, "I understand. Do you have a phone number? I will call so you won't be lonely. You can check up on me as well."

Toriel nodded pulling a paper and pen from her inventory and writing the number down. She handed the paper to the teen. "Please check in often," the boss monster pleaded.

"I will. I promise," Kendall replied. Toriel reached down to give the teen another hug before padding back to her home. Kendall watched as she disappeared. Her heart was heavy as she turned away. She told herself to call Toriel the first time she got to a phone. With that promise in mind she stepped out of the Ruins and into the rest of the Underground.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi everyone. I bet you are all surprise that I wrote another chapter so soon. Well, it is a bit shorter so that helped, but what helped the most is the review I got from helenamasox. Yup, I am easy to motivate.

* * *

Kendall shuffled down the stairs carefully. She looked back at the closed door. She mustered everything in her to continue forward. The next chamber was dark with a single blot of sunlight like a spot light. It shone on a small patch of grass with a single flower sprouting.

"Flowey," Kendall growled as she glared at the plant who started to bob in the nonexistent wind.

"Wow, I am sooo impressed," Flowey drawled with sarcasm dripping off each word. "You managed to go through there without killing a single monster. Hehehe. She must think you are so sweet, but we both know the truth…. You're a killer just like me," the flower's face twisted into something horrifying.

Kendall shook her head holding herself trying not to think about the dust that had covered her hands. "I'm not that anymore. I am not going to hurt anyone," the teen shouted stomping toward the plant intending to crush it.

Flowey slipped under the dirt before popping up beyond the light. "Wow, I thought you weren't going to hurt anyone," the plant mocked.

"You're an exception," Kendall growled walking past the plant. She could hear his laughter as she left the light behind. Pushing with all her might, she opened the large stone doors.

The cold wind whipped into the hall. The teen smiled a little, pleased that her sweater blocked some of the cold out. She took a confident step forward, letting her feet sink into the snow. The door slammed loudly behind her. She jumped slightly almost tripping over her feet.

She laughed at her jumpy reaction before walking through the snow. She was unsure of the way, but she knew that she had to find Searifa. If anyone would help her through the Underground, it would be her previous guide. With a plan in mind, Kendall continued down the path. The crunch beneath her feet were the only sound she heard.

Kendall could see a small bridge up ahead. She sighed to herself before a noise behind her made her spin around rapidly. "Who's there?" she called, trying to remain calm. The dark trees stood silently, creating shadows along the white snow. Kendall kept her eye trained at the path taking a couple steps back.

"Careful there, kiddo," a deep, familiar voice called. Kendall jumped turning around to face a short skeleton. He wore a blue jacket and slippers. She stumbled back recognizing the monster in front of her.

"Hi, my name's Kendall," the teen started trying not to shake under the other's scrutiny. She held out her hand, is shook in the air between the two.

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton," the skeleton replied taking her hand. A loud flatulent sound broke the tension. Kendall laughed; a bit nervous and caught off guard, but it was a good trick. Sans seemed to relax a little.

"That's pretty funny," Kendall said releasing his bony hand.

"The whoopie cushion in the hand trick is always funny," Sans said with a cheeky smile. He leaned back on his heels. "You know, kid, you don't seem so bad," he said a strange edge in his voice.

Kendall's smile fell. "I am trying to change. I really wasn't so nice before I came here," she admitted.

"Hmm, my bro would probably say that he believes in you. He's cool like that," Sans admitted. Kendall didn't know whether to be nervous around the skeleton or to relax.

"How about you? What do you think? Can I be forgiven for what I have done?" she asked; it was vague and she figured he wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"Hey, who am I to judge? As far as I know, you seem like a _kind_ kid," Sans said with a shrug. Kendall sighed in relief even with the stressed word. "I am actually on break. Are you hungry?"

"I am hungry for pasta actually," Kendall said hoping the skeleton would lead her to Searifa's restaurant.

"I think I know just the place and I know just the shortcut," Sans said holding out his hand once again. Kendall took it a little cautiously. Instantly the world seem to swirl before her eyes.

Once her spinning vision stopped, she clutched her stomach to prevent herself from vomiting. Sans chuckled beside her releasing her hand. Kendall shook her head to look at the quaint restaurant. "This restaurant just open recently. My bro and I haven't ate here yet, but I heard that it was good," Sans said as he led the way. A cheery tune rang as the pair reached the door. "That's my bro now. Go ahead, I should be gettin' back to work. I can't believe I let you drag me away." Kendall turned to face him, but he had already disappeared.

She frowned as she squinted trying to find him. How did he leave so fast? Kendall shrugged deciding it wasn't important. The teen had something more important to do. She gathered her courage before pushing the door open.

The restaurant was empty and quiet. "Hello?" she called out.

"I am coming. I apologize I was.." Searifa's voice started trailing off as she caught sight of the human at her door. The reptilian monster's green eyes widen as her frills stood on edge. "Distracted," she finished.

Kendall flinched at the fear that emitted from the other. Was she this afraid the first time they met? Did the cook see the dust on her hand and knew that she could be next? The teen could feel her guilt weight her down. "Can I help you?" Searifa asked cautiously.

"I just need a place to stay low for a while," she said, "it is a little chilly outside."

Searifa nodded, "Of course, I am nearly done for the day. After I close, I can take you to my home." Kendall wanted to cry; the monster still was kind to her.

"Can I help you close? I can wash dishes or something," the teen offered.

The lizard shifted uncomfortably. "I haven't started the dishes, but I would feel dreadful making you do them."

Kendall brushed her off walking past the chef to the kitchen. "If you are letting me stay, it is the least I can do." The teen looked at the piles of dishes. She was slightly discouraged, but she did owe it to the monster. "It's not so bad," she lied, rolling up her sleeves.

Between the two of them, the kitchen was clean quickly. Kendall waited for Searifa to bundle herself up before two braved the cold.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone, um, it has been a while. I am so sorry. I have no excuse. Thank you, Finwee Lord of Long Winds for following and favoriting this fic.

-helenamadsox- no, I am flattered that you bother to read my story. I am glad you look forward to how Kendall and Searifa bond. I can tell you that they probably won't be leaving Snowdin for a little while so there will probably be a couple of chapters of just their interactions. And as far as how Kendall sees Undyne, you'll have to wait a bit for that. Thank you for leaving a review, it means a lot to me.

\- Finwee Lord of Long Winds- I wouldn't say this story is one of the best fics out there. There are a lot of well written ones. Though I do agree, I would like to see more of the monster's lives outside of the game. Thank you for the review, it means a lot to me.

* * *

Kendall followed wordlessly after the reptilian monster. Soft white snowflakes drifted lazily down, coating the two. She kept a close eye on her guide, the monster's red coat standing out against the white background. She stopped suddenly, almost making the teen stumble into her. "I must apologize. I have forgotten my manners," the reptile admitted turning to face the teen as she righted the shorter and prevented her from falling. "I failed to introduce myself. Honestly, it is unforgivable. I had you working in the restaurant and didn't bother to say my name." Searifa rubbed her arm with a gloved hand. Her face scrunched into one of embarrassment or shame.

Kendall laughed at the very guilty expression on the other's face. "It's alright. I didn't exactly gave my name before just demanding to hide out there."

The reptilian monster was thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps, but I believe that it is good manners that I should have introduced myself. My name is Searifa." The cook smiled widely holding out her hand. Kendall would have once thought that the other's sharp teeth were enough to be afraid of, but now she didn't even flinch at the sharp edges. Though maybe staring at the other's sharp smile wasn't a good idea, the chef quickly adjusted her smile so her sharp teeth were hidden.

The teen grabbed the gloved hand and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Kendall. Your name is pretty cool."

"I suppose, it is typically a skeleton monster name. Fairly traditional before the war. The spelling is a bit different, but that was father thinking he was humorous," she explained. Searifa chuckled to herself, shaking her head.

"Your dad is a skeleton? I thought he would be a lizard like you," Kendall said trying to feign ignorance.

The cook looked a little embarrassed. "Um, I really didn't know my biological dad. So really my adoptive dad has always been my dad. Yeah, he adopted me when I was young and gave me my name."

"Why didn't you keep your birth name?" Kendall asked. She found it a bit odd that the monster's father renamed her and she definitely didn't hear it last time the reptile spoke about her family.

The reptile shivered pulling her coat closer. " We probably should hurry. It is really frigid out here. I don't think we should stay out any longer. You can get ill in that thin sweater and the enchantments in my coat would need to be recharged. You also must be hungry. Do want anything in particular?"

Kendall sighed at the change of subject. Was this typical for monsters; did they just avoided uncomfortable topics? "You make good pasta, right? That sounds good right now," Kendall answered truthfully. The monster nodded with a smile before turning to continue the travel. The teen kept an eye on her; although the previous shiver was probably some unpleasant thought, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that the reptile was cold. Could a monster dust because of cold? "Hey, Seari," the teen called out. The monster responded so the girl continued, "Are you okay? You aren't too cold or anything? I mean you are cold-blooded."

Searifa looked over her shoulder, "I will be fine. Look my house is just up ahead." The chef pointed a gloved claw toward a dark house.

It was small in comparison to most homes the Kendall has seen on the Surface. "It looks cozy."

"It isn't much, but it was all I could afford. By that I mean between the restaurant and this, I will be in debt for the rest of my life," Searifa responded with a laugh. Kendall chuckled a little. "Come in. Please leave your shoes at the door," the chef said as she held the door open for the shorter teen.

The warm air of the house was a relief from the stinging cold outside. Kendall kicked off her flats as Searifa removed her boots. "Have a seat. Dinner will be ready soon," the chef added as she removed her coat and gloves. "The couch is quite comfortable and Mettaton might be on. He can be pretty entertaining when he wants to be," Searifa explained, "Right now, I think his cooking show is on. I would take some of his instructions with a grain of salt."

"Ooor. I can help you. I know a little about cooking," Kendall said following the reptilian monster to the small kitchen. Searifa looked a little confused.

"You must be tired. Additionally, I am your hostess. It is bad manners to have you help me cook," Searifa argued.

"And I am a scary human who just demanded help. I think the least I can do is help you with dinner," Kendall teased standing in the center of the kitchen looking around the neat kitchen. She found the sink and started to wash her hands; the water took awhile to get warm, but Kendall didn't flinch from the cold.

"Okay since you seem determined to help, you can help me make the noodles," Searifa said as she made her way to the sink and washed her clawed hands with the now warm water.

"You make your pasta from scratch? I was kind of hoping that you'll have a box that I could just toss into a pot," Kendall said a little disappointed.

"I find that thought insulting. I mean, store bought noodles is just plain lazy," Searifa said as she started gathering the flour and other ingredients.

"Okay, teach me then. If home-made noodles are so much better, prove it," Kendall challenged, making sure to keep her tone away from being too harsh. Although the monster seemed to have calmed, she wouldn't want to frighten the reptile.

"Prepare to be educated in the culinary arts," Searifa replied with a wide grin. "First the flour," the chef added scooping of the white powder and dumping it onto the clean countertop. Kendall watched the white particles drift through the air settling on any surface. It looked like dust, monster dust. "Are you okay? You look a little pale," Searifa asked. Kendall nodded mutely, her blue eyes catching the white powder that clung to the chef's red smock. The white color mocked the teen reminding her of her mistakes. The reptile frowned a little as she put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I am fine, so what is the next step. All I see is a pile of flour," Kendall said, the last sentence mostly for her own benefit.

Searifa didn't look as if she believed the teen, but she backed off. The reptile brushed some stray flour from the human's shoulders. "The next is to add moisture. The options are water and eggs. I have done many different experiments and decided a proportion of egg yolks and egg whites are the best." The chef continued her little instruction before setting the dough aside to rest. "It is best to have your dough rest for at least an hour. Luckily I already have some dough prepared and I just have to roll it out," Searifa explained pulling out a lump of dough from her fridge and tossing it to the clean counter.

"Why didn't you just use that earlier?" Kendall asked with a huff.

"If I remember correctly, you said you wanted to learn," the lizard replied already using her pasta maker to flatten the dough. The chef's green eyes were focused on the dough.

"Yeah, I did. Hey Seari, will you get in trouble for hiding me?" Kendall asked, "I mean, monsters need human SOULs to break the barrier."

The chef stopped her motions, her claws drumming against the counter. "I am not really sure, to tell you the truth. Honestly, most monsters are harmless. You probably can talk them out of attacking you."

"Yeah, I kinda figured since you literally are letting me stay in your house even though we just met," Kendall said looking down at her hands.

"That being said. No, I don't believe I would be punished for giving you sanctuary. When you are ready to leave, I'll guide you to the king. I am sure he will listen. I am sure that he would let you pass if we just ask nicely. Afterall, you haven't even harmed a single monster," Searifa rambled giving the teen a confident smile. "I promise you. I'll get you out of here even if it kills me."

Kendall tried not to gag at the word choice, "Why? I don't deserve it."

Searifa laughed, "That's a funny thing to say. Surely, a kind person like you doesn't deserve death." Kendall didn't answer and just focused on the sauce, Searifa had started.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:Hi everyone. Thank you for all of your support. I honestly means a lot to me. Excuse the poor excuse of a lullaby; I am not a lyricist in any shape or form.

-Finwee Lord of Long Winds- I may not have to thank you, but I am honestly grateful. The rest of your words are so true. I do write because I enjoy it.

-helenamadsox- I'm glad that you found their bonding adorable. I try my best to have them interact.

* * *

Kendall had to admit that she was wrong, grudgingly. She frowned at the evidence of her error. Narrowing her blue eyes, she twirled the sauce covered noodles around her fork before plopping it into her mouth. Home-made noodles were definitely the best. "Okay. Okay. I will admit that they taste good," she grumbled to the reptile who was waiting for her to comment. The chef had her claws clasped in front of her chest.

The chef beamed keeping her sharp teeth hidden. She put her own fork in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully. " Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear that."

The two became quiet as they ate. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Kendall couldn't stand the quiet. "Seari," she started. The monster looked up from her plate, the frills on her head perking slightly. "I need to make a phone call."

Searifa's green eyes looked down at the table. "I don't think you can reach the Surface with my cell phone," the reptile looked nervous, her fingers thrumming against the table. Her voice was hesitant and her eyes softened in pity.

"I am calling a monster. She helped me when I fell a week ago," Kendall explained. She placed her fork down on her empty plate.

"Oh, in that case. Take as long as you need," the lizard replied, taking out her cell phone and handing it to the girl. The teen took it , looking over the flip phone critically. She ran her finger over the cracked screen. Searifa bit her lip and she looked down a little embarrassed, her frills lowered themselves. Kendall didn't comment on the outdated technology and started to punch in the number Toriel gave her. "I will give you some privacy," Searifa muttered taking the empty plates to the kitchen.

Kendall nodded, listening to the phone ring. The second ring was cut short. "Hello?" Toriel's soothing voice greeted.

"Hi, Toriel. It's me," Kendall started pulling at her sleeve. Should she had said her name?

"My child, I was getting worried. Are you well? Have you eaten?" Toriel asked her words becoming quicker.

"Yea, I met this nice lizard monster and she is letting me stay for a little while. She said she is going to help me get home," Kendall explained as she dropped her hands from her sweater.

"That is wonderful news. What is this lizard monster's name?" Toriel asked, her tone relieved. Kendall could feel her pent up nervousness ease.

"Searifa. She is a cook and owns her own restaurant. Don't worry about me. She is harmless and kind," Kendall said quickly. She heard a sigh from the other side of the phone.

"I am glad that you found someone to help you," Toriel said, the honesty in her voice overwhelming. "May I speak with Searifa?" the boss monster asked.

"Oh, I guess," Kendall replied, she held the phone away from her face. Putting a hand on the microphone, she called. "Hey Seari, she wants to talk to you."

Searifa's head appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Who wants to speak to me?" she asked as she dried her hands on a towel.

"Toriel. She is the monster that helped me," Kendall answered holding the phone out to the lizard monster who now was twisting the towel in her grasp. Her frills quivered on her head.

"T-toriel?" the lizard monster stuttered, green eyes focusing on the phone.

"Yeah, come on. I can't keep my arm like this forever," Kendall complained shaking the phone slightly. Searifa reached out to grasp the phone careful not to claw the teen's hand.

The chef swallowed audibly as she slowly rose the phone to her head where her ears should have been. "G-good evening, your majesty," Searifa answered. Kendall's face twisted in confusion. "It isn't a problem. I am glad to be of help." The lizard monster was silent for a moment as Toriel spoke. Kendall leaned forward straining her ears to hear. "Yes, I told her I would help return her to the surface." Searifa became silent once again. "I have illusion magic; it should be easy to slip past the Royal Guard."

Kendall leaned back in her chair puffing her cheeks, realizing that she wouldn't be able to hear the boss monster's half of the conversation. The lizard's monster's eyes widened and darted to the phone in her hand. "I, uh, I'm getting a call from my father. If you give a moment, I will tell him to call later," Searifa stuttered. "Oh, yes. You're right. Uh, you're welcome. I will contact you soon." Searifa looked at Kendall before clicking a button.

"Hi, dad," the chef said a small smile on her face.

"Seari, my sunshine," a loud voice came from the phone, a little tinny from the speaker. Searifa held the phone away from her head. "Are you alone on a Friday night again?" the voice asked, disappointed.

Searifa's face turned pink; Kendall was surprised that a blush could even be seen through the golden scales. "In matter of fact, I am not alone."

"Oooh, who is he?" the voice asked. Kendall giggled at the annoyed look on the chef's face.

" _She_ can hear you. I am helping this… girl I met. She is visiting Snowdin and needs help returning home," Searifa explained, putting one clawed hand on her face in exasperation.

"That's great. I guess I am interrupting girl time then," the voice said sadly followed by a loud sigh. Searifa rolled her eyes. "I don't get to speak with my little sunshine. She is off making friends and forgettin' her old man."

"Dad, I will call you later," Searifa groaned as she took a seat.

"No, it is too late now. I don't know how my SOUL can be recovered," a dramatic reply was heard by the two. "Perhaps, a song will ease and heal what has been broken."

"Dad, no," Searifa said, her frills puffing like a puffer fish.

"Dad, yes," the voice replied. Kendall giggled as Searifa rolled her eyes again. She leaned forward expectantly. The lizard monster smoothed her frills back and took a deep breath. Searifa looked up at the girl before turning in her seat. " _Hush, sweet little sunshine,"_ the chef began, keeping her green eyes pointed away. " _Silence all of your tears; Know that I am always near,_ " Searifa continued. Her voice was soft and steady; it wouldn't win any rewards, but it was soothing. The chef took another breath, " _There's a bright world above; With a sunny sky you'll love_." The lizard straightened her posture, her shoulders rolling back. " _Someday we will all lie; Under that bright starry sky_ ," she smiled slightly, her voice turning to one of longing and sadness. Kendall could feel her stomach flip and twist, making her sick. " _But for now let your own kind heart shine; be other's light like you've been mine."_ Kendall wrapped her arms around herself. " _My little sunshine. Never let your light dim."_ Searifa smiled serenely. " _Even when the Underground seems grim_." She took a quick breath finishing, " _Just let your kind soul shine; and know that you are my pride."_

Silence filled the room. "Absolutely perfect, sunshine. That healed my SOUL. I guess I should let you go now. The band is calling me to go back to rehearsal."

Searifa's face turned to a frown, eyes narrowing at the phone. "Sure, Dad. I hope it goes well," she said with a sigh before hanging up. She looked up at the teen seating across from her. The chef ran her hand down her frills. "Uh, sorry about that. I didn't expect him to call."

"Nah, that's fine. That's a nice song by the way," Kendall replied waving off the apology. "So, you normally spend the weekend by yourself. No friends or anything."

Searifa puffed her cheeks out. "You make it seem like I am lonely or something. I just haven't had the time to make friends. I have friends just not in Snowdin." She crossed her arms.

Kendall laughed, but her mind thought back to the tall skeleton who seemed to be missing. She had thought that the two were friends. "I think I might have some extra clothes for you. You also can stay in my room. I'll take the couch," Searifa continued getting to her feet to help her guest.

Kendall followed behind. "So no friends at all?" she asked as Searifa handed a pair of pajamas to the human. The lizard shook her head.

"I met several people. Grillby seemed nice, but other than him," she shrugged, "I haven't really reached out to anyone."

Kendall frowned, but went to the bathroom to change. The pajamas were a bit large due to the monster's height, but were warm. The human left the bathroom to search for her hostess. She padded quietly to the living room.

Searifa was sitting cross-legged on her couch a book splayed across her legs. Photos were arranged around her. The chef looked at each before pasting them in the book. "What is that?" Kendall asked.

The lizard jumped; the photos fluttered into disorder. "Oh, you startled me," she said as she smoothing her raised frills. "This a scrapbook of sorts." She lifted the book to show off the pictures. Kendall looked at each portrait of monsters.

"Can I see?" Kendall asked reaching out for it. The chef handed over. Kendall flipped through the pages slowly. Under each photo was a name. The monster were all so different, but each seemed happy. But there was a pair missing. "You take pictures of everyone?"

"Yes. It seems strange, but I don't want to forget anyone," Searifa said receiving the book back. Her green eyes became distant.

"Why would you forget?" Kendall asked.

"I can't remember everybody's name. That's completely normal, right?" Searifa answered, her tone sharp and words sounding false. "I need to get ready for bed." With that, the monster closed the book and got to her feet. Kendall remained silent as the other stalked past.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi everyone, it has been a busy couple of months. I got a new puppy and she has taken a lot of my time. I also got a job so that is also time consuming. Anyways, enough about me. Though don't be afraid to PM to ask about the status of the next chapter. I am thinking about putting a progress status on my profile for your information.

-helenamadsox- I don't think I answered your question, but no that isn't Sans's scrapbook. I like the connection, but that wasn't my intention.

-Finwee Lord of Long Winds- Thanks for your review.

* * *

Kendall stretched as she sat up. She slouched on the bed, blinking to clear the sleep from her eyes. Her blue eyes drifted to the small clock on the end table. "five o'clock," she groaned, plopping down to the bed. She looked up to ceiling. The teen huffed to herself. She pushed herself to her feet. Making the bed, she shuffled to the door.

The teen walked to the living room. "Hey, Seari, you awake," she called out as she entered. She looked to the couch where the monster went to sleep. The golden lizard was curled up on the couch the heat lamp over her head. Kendall tiptoed to the lizard's side. The monster was sleeping deeply. The teen tapped her shoulder. The chef mumbled something under her breath. "I guess I'll make breakfast then," Kendall said before walking to the kitchen.

She opened all the cabinets. All the food items were neatly organized. The teen closed the cabinets with the piled dishes. The teen pulled out the container of flour, sugar, and other ingredients. Kendall frowned as she guessed the amount to pour into the bowl. The white flour billowed into a cloud. She dumped the sugar next into the bowl. Adding the wet ingredients, the teen mixed the mixture together. She turned the skillet. "Kendall, are you up?" Searifa asked, her voice drowsy.

Kendall looked over her shoulder to see the lizard monster who walked in. Her green eyes scanned the kitchen, her smile a little strained. "You didn't have to cook breakfast," she said as she started to pick up the scattered ingredients.

Kendall shrugged as she poured a small portion of the mixture on the warm skillet. "That's okay. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up," the teen answer flipping the pancake.

"Thank you," Searifa replied as she continued to clean the kitchen. "I need to apologize for getting upset at you yesterday. It was uncalled for."

"Yeah, it kinda was," Kendall said with a grin. She flipped a second pancake. "But I accept your apology." Kendall flipped another pancake. "So why did you freak out?" The teen asked as she continued to cook.

"Oh, it isn't important. Don't worry about it. I'm going to get ready and we can get you back home. Make sure to put on an apron on," Searifa deflected as she exited the kitchen. Kendall sighed, but flipped the pancake before putting it on the pile. The teen found an apron hanging from a hook on the fridge. She pulled it on and tied it behind her back. She opened the fridge and found a pitcher of purple juice. The teen poured herself a cup and took a sip. It was semisweet similar to grape.

"Kendall," Searifa called. Said teen jumped, the cup in her hand tipping and spilling onto her apron.

"Seari, a little warning next time," the teen complained as she put the cup on the counter.

"I just wanted to say that you need to move the pan. Or else it would burn," the lizard admit, frills pressed down against her skull. She padded by and picked up the pan. She turned it over in her hand and frowned at the darken patch on the pan. "Oh, don't worry about it. It is okay. I have plenty of pans. You can keep it," the lizard admitted as she cooled it off in the sink.

"Thanks. What I always wanted. A pan," Kendall said sarcastically as she picked up the plate of pancakes. "Do I get to keep the apron too."

"If you want it, you can have it," Searifa said as she followed the human to the table. Kendall sat down and Searifa came by with a couple of plates. The teen pulled a couple of cakes off the pile and slapped them on her plate. The chef took her seat and also picked a couple of cakes. The teen took a bit out of the tough cakes.

Kendall twisted her mouth into a grimace as she chewed on her tough breakfast. "Don't eat it," she warned reaching out. The lizard plopped a forkful of pastry into her mouth. Her green eyes were thoughtful.

"It isn't that bad," the lizard replied as she took another bite. "You should hurry so we can get out of Snowdin before everyone gets out and about." Searifa took another bite and Kendall followed after. Both finished their meal quickly. Searifa took her plate and Kendall's as well. "I'll wash the dishes." The lizard monster padded into the kitchen. "Your sweater and clothing are hanging in the bedroom."

Kendall walked to the bedroom. Like the monster said, the clothing was hanging on the doorknob. She changed quickly and pulled her sweater. She looked at the stained apron before putting it on as well. The teen felt empowered as she tied it on. She walked out of the bedroom to find the lizard monster bundling up at the front door. Her green eyes caught sight of the stained apron. "I thought you were joking about the apron." Kendall held out the stained material before reaching back to untie the knot. The monster waved her hands quickly. "I didn't mean to take it off. You CAN keep it. It may even protect you," Searifa said rapidly.

"A pan and apron. I am so frightening," Kendall said picking up the now cooled pan from the nearby table. She held it out in front of her.

Searifa laughed, reaching into her pocket. Her green eyes widened as she patted her sides panicked. "Seari?" Kendall asked concerned as the lizard spinned quickly.

"Where are my keys?" the chef asked, her tone anxious. "I forgot where I put them," she continued, kicking her boots off.

"Woah, calm down. It's alright that you forgot where you put them," Kendall said in a soft voice. The lizard hurried to the kitchen, leaving the teen dazed. The human sighed, but looked to the door. Hanging on a key rack was a set of keys. Kendall laughed to herself as she walked to grab the keys. "Hey, Seari. I got them," She yelled out to the lizard who was walking by.

The chef stopped and visibly relaxed. She held out her hands, "Thank you."

"You just put it on the key rack and must have forgot," Kendall said with a shrug letting the keys drop into the outstretched hand.

Searifa looked at the keys in her hands as if they betrayed them. "I normally don't forget things," she growled at the keys. She sighed, "let's go."

Kendall frowned as she followed the lizard monster into the cold. The chef locked the door before putting the keys into her pocket. She patted it in her jacket twice. Kendall rolled her blue eyes. The lizard was still patting the keys in her pocket. "So what is my disguise?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yes, I was thinking a fire elemental," Searifa replied. Kendall gave the lizard a cheeky grin. "What?" the chef asked.

Kendall laughed, "A pun, really? Kendall, Kindling?"

The chef lowered her head, but chuckled, "I think it was clever and unintentional. Okay, what do you want to look like?"

"Hmm, a lizard monster," Kendall repiled. "That should be easy enough."

"Okay," Searifa replied as staticy magic spun around the teen. "And you're done," she said as she began to continue.

"Do you have a mirror? I want to see how I look," Kendall asked hurrying to catch up to the taller monster.

"My illusions only fool the eye. You wouldn't be able to see my illusion," Searifa replied. She was silent for a second before perking up. "I have an idea." The chef pulled out a camera and flashed a picture. The picture fell into the lizard's hand. She shook it for a moment before showing the teen.

Kendall looked at the golden lizard monster in the picture. The picture's blue eyes shone like a beacon. Kendall reached out to touch the photo for it to warp into a photo of a blonde girl. "May I keep it?" the lizard asked.

"To add to your scrapbook?" Kendall asked and the chef nodded. "Sure, take as many pictures as you want of the human who fell." The lizard smiled, putting the photo away.

"We will need to stop by the shop for some Cinnabunnies. You can't leave Snowdin without trying them. Additionally, I will need the extra magic," Searifa said as she crunched the snow beneath her feet.

"Why?" Kendall asked thinking back to her previous journey and how the lizard scarfed down the sweets.

"My magic reserve isn't as deep as other monsters and illusionary magic requires a large quantity of magic," Searifa responded easily. "While normal bullets are stable as soon as conjured, illusions could require extra touchups."

"Oh," the teen replied smartly. "Could you die if you use too much magic?" she asked hesitantly.

The lizard looked down at her, green eyes looking away for a second, "I suppose it is possible. Monsters are made of magic. Our SOULs made of compassion, love, and hope which makes other's intentions devastating. I am sure if you wanted to, you could kill many monsters. Though back to your question, I believe I would pass out before I dust which would cut off any magic usage."

"So no," Kendall interrupted.

"Yes. I mean, you are correct," Searifa replied as the two started climbing to the town.

The windows were still dark as the two entered the town. Kendall looked at the sleepy town, her blue eyes taking in the small cottages and the evergreen tree in the center of town. A warm light flickering to life drew her attention. A couple of more buildings began to light up. The teen followed closely behind her guide as she walked to a small store.

The lizard knocked on the door. A purple bunny monster swung the door outward. "Searifa, you are mighty early today," the store owner said her eyes a little shocked.

"I am truly sorry, but my friend and I had to get an early start to the Capital. I was hoping that I could buy a bag of Cinnabunnies," Searifa said running a claw down her frills.

"Of course, sweetie. I just pulled some from the oven," the bunny monster replied ushering both into the warm store. "I am so glad to see that you have made a friend. Your father told me to keep an eye on you when you moved in and I was afraid that the citizens weren't welcoming you."

Searifa sighed, "My father is a bit overbearing. I am sorry if he bothered you."

The bunny laughed, "Don't worry about it. I don't have any kids of my own. Might as well watch you youngsters. Between those skeletons and you, I have plenty to worry about. Have you met them yet?"

Searifa shook her head, "I heard about them, but they seem to be always rushing from place to place when I am free."

The store keeper nodded, "the younger, Papyrus, is the active one. I am not surprised you haven't caught up to him yet." Kendall listened as the two monsters talked about the other citizens. The bunny carefully wrapped each cinnabunny before placing them in a paper bag.

Kendall looked at some of the items on the shelves. A pair of gloves and a bandana drew her attention. Both were orange and on the highest shelf. Kendall walked closer to the shelves. The orange color had speckles of light gray. The teen backed away from the items. "Kendall, we need to head out," Searifa called out and Kendall jogged to the lizard monster. The chef said goodbye to the shop keep before leaving. Kendall closed the door behind the pair as they stepped into the snow.

The two walked the empty streets. Searifa pointed out the different buildings. "Unfortunately, Grillby's doesn't open till later today. I have been meaning to visit." Movement far away drew the teen's attention. A tall figure with a red scarf marched out a home.

Kendall gasped. With the figure's white face and tall stature, it had to be Papyrus. "Hey come on, Seari." The teen grabbed the lizard's arm before pulling her forward. The chef stumbled but followed after. Papyrus opened a mailbox before closing it, his hands still empty. He looked over his shoulder to shout something before hurrying back to his house.

Kendall dropped Searifa's arm with a groan. "We missed him," she growled.

"Who?" Searifa asked.

"Papyrus," Kendall answered throwing her hands up. The girl paused. She wasn't supposed to know the skeleton. The lizard looked confused, her green eyes questioning. "Nevermind, forget it."

"I don't particular care to forget things," Searifa responded. "Have you met Papyrus before?"

Kendall shook her head slowly, "I -uh- just met his brother. He was the one who directed me to your restaurant."

"Oh, I should thank him," Searifa replied. As the two stopped in front of the two-story home. The lizard stood stock still. "Perhaps I should wait, knocking on their door seems a bit intrusive and rude."

Kendall crossed her arms. "I have an idea. Why don't you leave a letter in the mailbox? You can be penpals until you can run into each other again. I mean look his mailbox is empty." Kendall pointed to the pair of mailboxes; one empty while the other was bursting with letters.

"That sounds like it could be fun," Searifa admitted as she pulled out her scrapbook and ripping a page out. The book disappeared into her inventory and the chef pulled a pen from her coat. Kendall watched as the lizard penned a short message before folding the paper into thirds and putting it into the mailbox.

Kendall smiled. Papyrus would find it and the two monsters would become friends and it would be great. When she left, Searifa would have someone to talk with. The path was becoming foggy, but Kendall walked confidently forward. Something about setting the two monsters made the teen feel warm inside.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi everyone, it has been awhile. I have nothing to really say except R&R. I do not know how much of this story I have to go. Probably five chapters, maybe.

* * *

Kendall pulled off her coat when the cold of Snowdin disappeared. The moist air of Waterfall greeted her. "Heya, how's it going?" a lazy voice called, a familiar voice. The human looked at the station that was empty only moments once before. A skeleton sat behind the counter, head resting in his hand. His eye-lights were focused on her, making the girl shiver.

"Salutations," Searifa greeted, "We are just heading to the Capital. Kendall lives there. Are you by chance, Sans?"

"That's me," the skeleton replied, he barely looked at Searifa who walked closer.

"My name is Searifa," the lizard greeted, holding out her hand. Sans shook is with his free boney hand. "And you have met Kendall?" The lizard said this calmly, but her frill were twitching.

"Yup, good kid," Sans drowled, focusing on the chef before looking back to Kendall. His sockets seemed to narrow threateningly.

"I am grateful that you brought her to me. Another monster may have … done otherwise," Searifa said, green eyes looking down.

"Yeah no prob. Ya gotta be careful of you run into," Sans drawled. "I know I am protective of my bro." Something white and flat was in his hand that held his jaw.

"Yes, we have to move along. Thank you once again. Maybe we can meet again," Searifa said before walking ahead. Kendall stayed behind with Sans who revealed what he held. A folded piece of paper that he opened. The teen saw the neat writing.

"You took her letter," Kendall accused pointing to the letter. "Why?"

"I don't want Pap to be around danger. I know what you've done," he said his eye-lights darkened, leaving voids. Kendall backed away, suddenly frightened of the short monster and his dark sockets. "Watch your step, kiddo."

Kendall nodded, running to Searifa who waited for her at the end of the cavern. She was shaking. The chef looked down, eyes softened in concern. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked, reaching out to her. Kendall backed away, shaking her head.

"No. I am fine," she muttered, walking ahead of the lizard monster. She kept her head down. She stopped at a moment at a waterfall. The same one with the falling rocks. Kendall slipped off her shoes. A click of a camera made her turn around to see the lizard monster shaking a newly printed photo. "Seriously?" the teen said with a groan.

"I was thinking. Maybe you wanted to make a scrapbook of your own. It would be a great reminder of your adventure here. Well, we can take pictures. I actually don't have an extra book," Searifa explained, holding out the picture.

"Why don't you hold onto it for me?" Kendall replied as she stepped into the water. She watched the rocks as they tumbled waded through the moving water. The rocks rolled by her harmlessly. Searifa splashed behind her as the teen reached dry land without any mishaps. The lizard monster stepped behind her. "Can I see your camera?" Kendall asked.

"I don't see why not," the chef replied, handing the teen the requested item. Kendall held the bulky item in her hands, turning it over. She held it up to her eye to look at the sight. She clicked the shutter, causing a bright flash of light. Kendall pulled out the printed photo as Searifa blinked rapidly. The teen giggled at the photo; the lizard's pupils were slits. She looked up to see the chef regain her sight.

"Perhaps a bit of warning next time," Searifa complained as her eyes dilated.

Kendall rubbed her chin, " Like the one you gave me?"

The chef grinned, "Toche." Searifa walked passed the girl, taking a cinnabunny from her inventory and eating it. "Would you like one?" Kendall nodded, taking the treat from the lizard's claws. She took a big bite, enjoying the fresh baked taste. Searifa moved to the right of the path and she followed. The teen caught sight of a small monster looking like a small flame walking past. He was walking to the waterfall that the pair just crossed. He paused at the edge.

Kendall turned around to the fire monster. "Can I help you cross?" she offered. The small flame looked up.

"You want to help Heats Flamesman?" the little monster shouted.

"Yup, that's what I'm saying," Kendall answered, kneeling down.

"I accept your help. Lift me up," he said, voice still loud. Kendall held out her hand, readying herself for the heat. The little monster hopped onto her outstretched hand. It was surprisingly just pleasantly warm. He climbed up to her shoulders. Kendall could hear a gasp from Searifa. She ignored the chef. She couldn't leave the monster to be accidentally doused. The teen readied herself. Walking across the water slowly to prevent any splashing.

The monster on her shoulders was eagar, unafraid of the water beneath them. Reaching the other side, the monster hopped off, landing on dry land with a thud. "Thank- Ahhh," Heats Flamesman screamed, pointing his stubby fiery hand at the girl. "Are- Are you a human?"

"I uh, yes," the girl responded, now remembering the lizard's illusion's limitations.

"And you helped me?" he asked slowly.

"Yup," the girl answered, backing away slowly. The monster frowned or she thought he did.

"Well, thank you," the flame repeated, turning from the pair. He hurried away toward Snowdin. Kendall stood still feeling warmth in her center. A relieved sigh sounded from across the waterfall. The teen turned to face Searifa. She crossed more quickly to meet her guide.

"That was rather reckless," the lizard stated as staticky magic swirled around the teen cloaking her again. "But kind," she added with a smile.

"Yeah, he seemed like he needed help," Kendall said, watching the lizard swallow a cinnabunny while covering her mouth. "I can still see you," she teased.

"I was trying to give a tiny bit of politeness," the taller said with a pout.

"Is that even a word?" Kendall asked, giving a cheeky grin. The chef stuck out her forked tongue. "Now that isn't polite at all," Kendall said with a laugh. Searifa laughed as well. She walked ahead expecting the younger to follow. The girl did slowly, the event playing back in her mind. It was risky to help the flame monster. She could have been caught. The monster could have attacked her, killed her even. But that didn't matter, did it? She helped the little guy from being doused. She changed his mind even just a little. It was too much to think about now; she'll just keep moving forward. She'll get home...hopefully.


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: Hi there. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

Searifa followed the teen girl. The blonde walked ahead confidently. It was strange considering that the human had never been Underground before. The cavern was dark and the teen didn't falter or slow. She stepped into the tall grass easily.

The lizard monster, kept her green eyes sharp. Every shadow becoming a monster. It was ridiculous to be so jumpy. These were her neighbors, her friends. "Hey, you still there?" the girl asked, concealed by the tall brittle grass.

"I haven't abandoned you," Searifa responded, the grass rustling as she tried to catch up to the girl.

"You are pretty quiet," Kendall replied, her own rustling footsteps showcasing her location. The girl walked out of the grass, turning to face the taller monster. Searifa stepped out of the grass herself.

"I was thinking," the chef responded.

"Sounds dangerous," Kendall cheekily said, grinning.

Searifa rolled her green eyes, "Perhaps for you." Kendall gasped in shock, blue eyes wide. The two chuckled as they continued forward.

A small body of water blocked their path. The blonde girl didn't even look at the water, turning her attention to a small patch of bridge flowers. She tugged at the plant. Searifa stood back watching. Kendall uprooted one plant walking to the watery gap. She pushed it gently into the water. How could the girl know how to cross? "Hey, are you helping or what?"

"Ye-yes, I am," Searifa responded walking slowly to one of the bridge flowers. She kept her green eyes on Kendall. The teen had removed another flower and sent it down the gap. The chef uprooted her own plant. She pushed it into the water as Kendall grabbed the last plant. The flowers bloomed and the pair crossed.

"Okay, you have to say something. You are giving me a weird look," Kendall said as she started the second bridge.

Searifa blinked a couple of times before making an obvious effort not to look at the girl. "I am not." Kendall gave her a look of disbelief. "How did you know the bridge flowers would work?" the chef asked.

The teen looked up at the ceiling, "I, uh. Well, it was a lucky guess." She waved her hand, "I mean it isn't like I have been here before." She chuckled to herself.

Searifa sighed, "I suppose so. I'm sorry for looking at you strange." The two walked across their floral bridge back onto dry land. The two walked into the next chamber of Waterfall.

The chef nearly bumped into the girl who stopped short looking up at the cavern ceiling. She gave the girl some space. "They are almost like stars," she whispered, pointing at the twinkling stones.

"Monsters wish on them. We may not see the stars, but maybe these stones will do," Searifa said looking at the sparkling stones. "How are the stars on the Surface?" she asked, not looking down at the girl.

"You can't really see them from the city, but above mount Ebbott. They are amazing," Kendall said walking forward. Searifa followed after. The teen brushed each echo flower, listening to their whispered wishes. "Do you want to see the Surface?" she asked quietly as the glowing blue flower's words died. Searifa paused at the question, choosing instead to snap another picture of the human. "Have you wished to escape here?" she said, her voice a bit more firm as the monster shook the newly printed photo.

Searifa sighed, "Everyone has at one point or another. I have to admit, I never thought of the cost. Humans were faceless, things of destruction. But to wish for the Surface, is to wish for your life to end. I don't think I could ever do that." The chef wrapped around her arms around herself.

Kendall frowned. "What if I get the people on the Surface to release everyone? What if another human falls?"

"Kendall, it is fine. I made my peace. The humans can have the Surface. They can have the sun, the rain, the seasons, the stars," Searifa said, she walked ahead. She wanted to leave the unobtainable wishes behind.

"That isn't fair. You didn't do anything to deserve being trapped down here," Kendall said, stomping behind the lizard monster.

"Life isn't fair. Just because you are good doesn't mean that bad things don't happen."

"Life isn't fair, but people should try to be. I am sure the other people will want to help you as well."

"How will they help? Send another human down, One that they are willing to sacrifice? That could take years," Searifa growled.

"Good thing you are young. You will have all your life on the Surface," the girl quipped.

"If I'm lucky," Searifa grumbled. She kept ahead of the girl.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kendall asked. Searifa ignored her keeping her feet moving. "Seriously what is your problem?"

Searifa stopped. "Do you know how my mother died?" Kendall shook her head. The chef took a deep breath, to steady the quivering of her lips.

"You want to sit down?" the girl asked, hands already on the lizard monster's elbows. Searifa allowed herself to be lowered to the moist ground.

"I don't know if humans are the same, but some monsters… they can forget things. Important things. Names of loved ones, important events."

"Yeah, humans have something like that. It happens to older people sometimes," Kendall interrupted.

Searifa nodded, continuing, "My mother forgot my name at such a young age. I honestly never knew it. I helped her the best way I could, but it wasn't enough." She looked down at her golden claws. "I, I. What if it happens to me? What if I forget everything that is important?"

"Oh, Seari. That's horrible," Kendall said at her side. "That's why you keep the scrapbook?" Searifa nodded. It was a reason she did a lot of things. Keeping her things in order, writing notes to herself. Kendall was quiet beside her. "I know one way you can see the Surface," she said softly. A soft green glow lit the dark. Searifa looked to the girl who held out a glowing green heart. "You can go. You can save monsters. Everyone would love you," she said a smile spreading. "Humans would line up to help you, especially if you give them some of your food."

Searifa looked away, "Stop it. That plan wouldn't work." She pushed herself to her feet. "What would humans think when they see me?" She purposely showed her sharp teeth, puffing out her frills. Her hands hung by her sides but her claws were visible. "What was your honest first thought when you saw me?"

Kendall's blue eyes looked away. Her hands shook with the green heart floating silently in them. It disappeared from view. Searifa sighed, relaxing a little. "I'm sorry. I am being harsh and overly pessimistic. Everything will be fine. We will get you to the Surface and then you can put in a good word in." Kendall didn't respond, sitting quietly. Searifa kneeled in front of her, "I will be fine Kendall. Losing my keys this morning really did a number on me," she said with a laugh.

"Thank you, Seari," the girl mumbled and the two got to their feet. The two walked away from the false stars and muttered wishes. The lizard was sure to wrap the teen with her illusion magic.

The two were quiet, walking in nearly complete silence. Kendall paused to read some of the plaques on the wall. Searifa didn't say a word letting the girl process the history she was reading. She stopped at the last plague. "Hey Seari, you asked me what my honest thoughts were about you when we met."

"That conversation got out of hand. I wouldn't worry about it. Just a bit stressed out," Searifa said.

Kendall turned to face the chef. "What were your first thoughts when you saw me?"

Searifa's frills lowered. "I was scared. Terrified really, but that went away very quickly. You are a kind person and it showed." Kendall frowned at the response. "I am not afraid of you now. I think it is slightly ridiculous that I was scared."

The girl didn't respond to the sentence. "Yeah, same here," she said. Searifa walked ahead. The ground changed from dirt to wooden walkways.

"What structure is that?" Kendall asked pointing at the pillars that stood on higher ground.

"That keeps the cavern from collapsing on us," Searifa answered matter-of-factly. Kendall looked up at the rocky ceiling. "I am merely pulling your leg. It was made when the King was deciding where the capital should be. He considered Waterfall, but decided that being close to the barrier would be better. He also considered Waterfall to be too dreary but there are many that disagree." Searifa stopped her explanation at the girl's amused grin.

"No one has crossed the barrier," the girl stated.

"Monsters' SOULs are strong enough. And all the humans were… killed before they reached it," Searifa explained. The two left the boardwalks behind. Another large patch of grass stood. Kendall groaned muttering a complaint about all the tall grass. As the two geared themselves into transversing the mini jungle, a loud voice stopped them.

"Hey punks, don't step on the grass." Both turned around and froze as an armored fish monster marched to them.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hi everyone. I will like to give a quick thank you to for following and favoriting this fic. Of course, thank you to all those who continue to read this story. I feel like I have a bit of a rhythm now.

* * *

Kendall clenched her fists so hard she could feel the magic surrounding her spark. Her nails bit into her palm as she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, Captain Undyne. I didn't realize that this grass was important," Searifa said not missing a beat. Though the chef couldn't see the glare that the teen sent the fish monster. How dare the murdering fish monster talk to Searifa.

Undyne's ear fins twitched and she tugged it. "You can call me, Undyne. I'm off duty," she said, a laugh on the edge of her voice.

"In your armor," Kendall spat out, trying to keep from thinking about a red smock in a pile of silver dust.

Undyne tossed her head back with a laugh, "You got a point there. Just got off a patrol. I am happy to report that no humans today." Searifa chuckled awkwardly and Kendall restrained a facepalm at her nervous shuffling. The human wished that the lizard wouldn't glance her direction. "Anyways. I haven't seen either of you around Waterfall before." She put her hands on her hips.

"Of course. My apologies. My name is Searifa and this is Kendall," the chef replied quickly enough, reaching out to shake the other's hand. The teen snarled to herself as the blue and gold scaled hands met. "We are just on our way to the Capital," Searifa explained, motioning to Kendall who was standing behind her.

Undyne tugged her ear-fin again. "Tell you what. I'll come with you," she said baring her sharp teeth in a smile.

"We'll be fine," Kendall said crossing her arms. She was pinned by the fish monster's single golden eye.

"Sure, if you want to take the long way, be my guest," the guard said with a chuckle. Kendall frowned.

"You know a shortcut?" Searifa asked.

"Yup, and even better you don't have to step in the grass," Undyne said once again regaining her confident stance.

Searifa gave Kendall a confused look, before her eyes softened. Her green eyes darted over the teen's face. "Let us talk about this for a moment," she said to the guard. The chef shooed the girl to one side. "Are you okay, Kendall?" she asked softly. "You seem upset." Kendall glared at Undyne who was looking at the grass. "If you don't want her around, I can tell her," the chef offered. "I understand if you are nervous."

Kendall chuckled. The lizard thought she was afraid that Undyne would kill her. She had nearly forgotten the blue spears flying her direction. "It's okay. It will be faster this way," Kendall muttered.

"You don't have to push yourself," Searifa said, turning to face the fish monster who perked up a little.

"Undyne," Kendall called out before the chef could speak to the guard. Said monster looked down at her, ear-fins lifting to listen. "Can you lead us to the Capital?" the teen ground out, feeling sick at her own invitation.

"Alright. This way," Undyne waved to the two back in the direction they had came.

"Are you sure?" Searifa asked, staying in place. Kendall nodded jerkily. The chef sighed, but didn't say anything. She took a cinnabunny from her bag, taking a big bite. Staticky magic surrounded the teen and the two followed after Undyne.

"Hotlanders don't get that unlike in Hot Land, Waterfall's roads aren't just the road," Undyne said at the edge of the path. Her armor was neatly piled by her feet. She placed it into her inventory. She jumped into the river, treading water. "You both can swim, right?" she asked.

"I can," Kendall answered with a huff. Undyne beamed at the response. Her single gold eye shifted to Searifa.

"I doggy-paddle at best," Searifa admitted.

"Good enough, jump in," the fish monster commanded. Searifa slid into the water slowly, looking up at Kendall. "Come on. You're not scared, are you?" Undyne teased, splashing the teen. "Jump in."

Kendall narrowed her eyes, but jumped intentionally trying to splash the fish monster. She sank briefly before resurfacing. The guard laughed as she dripped water, she shook her head, letting her red ponytail whip through the air. Searifa looked unamused, running an already wet hand along her frills. "That was a great cannonball," Undyne cheered with a wide smile. "If I knew we were competing, I would have showed you how a Waterfaller does it." Kendall tried not to grin at the other's enthusiasm. The fish monster was a murderer. The fish monster swam forward slowly keeping her eye on the two following her.

Kendall also kept her eyes on the lizard monster who paddled beside her. Searifa seemed really focused on her movements. Anytime she sank a little, Undyne would help her float a bit better. "Ugh," the fish monster complained. "I got a better idea." Blue spears materialized in the water. The blue magic spears formed a lattice. "Get up," Undyne ordered. Searifa didn't have to be told twice. Her claws grasped the edge as she pulled herself up. "You too," the guard said, her golden eye pinning down Kendall.

The fish monster was treading to her. The human shook as the fish monster approached. Kendall backed away from the monster. "Kendall? There is plenty of space up here." The teen looked at lizard who patted the spears next to her. She nodded to the lizard and swiftly stroked toward the raft. Undyne reached forward to help the girl who shot down her help with a glare. Kendall treaded the water by the raft. The buzzing of the magic was barely audible. She looked up at the lizard monster. She seemed calm, twisting her red smock letting the water drip. She gave the teen a smile. Kendall reached out to the glowing blue magic.

She expected to burn, to prickle like static. Her hands clasped around it and it didn't feel like anything. Kendall pulled herself up on the raft. Her clothes dripped on the blue spears. "Thank you, Undyne."

The fish monster beamed. "No problem," she responded. "Let's get a move on." The guard grabbed hold of the raft. She paddled, pushing the pair through the water faster. Kendall wrapped her fingers around the spears as their raft speed increased. Searifa lowered her head, but didn't react otherwise. The three were quiet as they floated down the river.

"I feel guilty. We are making you go out of your way," Searifa admitted.

" Don't worry about it. I was going to see Alphys anyways. She found a new anime in the dump," Undyne said. "Speaking of the dump, you may want to hold onto something." She laughed maniacally. Searifa's frills expanded to their full height and her eyes widened. Kendall leaned over to see what the two monsters were looking at.

The river disappeared and the sound of rushing water was loud. Kendall screamed as the raft dropped beneath her.

* * *

A/N: so before anyone asks, I am sure that magic can be used as a solid construct. Considering both Undyne and Asgore have weapons that appear to be made of magic and doesn't harm them, I assume that said magic could be used as a solid.


	23. Chapter 23

The water met the group. Undyne's laugh was cut off as the trio slammed into the water. Kendall sunk momentarily before an arm wrapped around her waist hoisting her up. The teen panicked. This was it. Undyne would find out who she was. And everything would repeat again. Something heavy slammed into the teen and the monster helping her.

There was a loud splash as staticky magic surrounded her. "Gah, are you two alright?" Undyne's voice asked as Kendall surfaced. The teen sputtered, nodding. "Ha, you look horrible," the fish monster said with a laugh. Kendall followed the guard's gaze. Searifa gave a tired grin. "The water is shallower here," Undyne directed, pointing to a patch of golden flowers.

The tired trio pulled themselves to the ground. Searifa pulled out a soggy cinnabunny, swallowing it quickly. The lizard monster was slouched, but looked unharmed. Kendall hugged herself,feeling a bit chilled. Undyne looked over her two companions. She frowned as she looked at the two. "You both look bad." The fish monster tugged her ear fins. "You also need a change of clothes. Hey, why don't you two come to my house for a bit. You both look tired." Undyne kept her gaze on Searifa who looked a bit weary. She walked ahead.

Kendall and Searifa followed after the fish monster. The water splashed as the three waded the shallow water. The teen wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell of garbage filled the air. She looked at Searifa questioning. The lizard monster motioned with her snout.

The teen looked forward to see piles of trash. Some were as tall as she was. Undyne walked slowly by the piles. Her single eye looking over the items in said garbage. Kendall looked at Searifa who was also looking over the items. "Alright, Alphys has been looking for this season for years now," Undyne cheered reaching down to pick up a floating DVD case. Kendall sneered in disgust. "About time a human dropped something good."

"I don't think humans will throw away anything a value. You can say that we are lucky that we get anything at all from the Surface," Searifa added. Kendall didn't say anything, still following the two monsters.

"Lucky?" the Undyne growled. "We're stuck down here. Humans butchered our people and imprisoned us." Searifa looked away from the fish monster down at her feet. "When the next human falls, they'll meet my spear," she continued webbed hands clenched into a fist.

"What if the next human is the Angel?" Searifa asked. "The Angel will be someone who has seen the Surface. A human." The lizard monster stood a little more confident. The fish monster grew quiet.

"The Angel?" Kendall whispered as the guard walked a head.

Searifa looked down at the girl. "There is a prophecy stating that an Angel that has seen the Surface will fall and the Underground will be empty," she whispered, her voice hissing. The last word caused a shiver down the teen's spine. _Empty._ It didn't say that the monsters will see the sun. _Empty._ Devoid of life. The teen could see Snowdin covered with dust. Silver mixing with the white snow. Dust floating in Waterfall's rivers. It made her sick.

"Kendall, are you okay?" the lizard asked, leaning to be more even with the girl. Kendall nodded jerkily. Searifa narrowed her eyes, but didn't comment.

"Is the kid, okay?" Undyne's voice asked breaking the teen's spiral. The teen met the fish monster's gaze. She repeated her nod. The guard frowned, but quickly shrugged. "Welcome to my home," she introduced. The teen felt her jaw drop at the sight of the house. It looked like some ancient creature complete with scaly walls and a teeth-like door. "Wipe your feet on the mat," Undyne instructed as the door slid open.

Searifa followed wiping her boots on the welcome mat before entering the house. Kendall mimicked the action. "Have a seat," the fish monster said as the two entered. She pointed to a single table. The human looked over the small home. From her position at the entrance she could see the kitchen and main living area. The teen cautiously sat on a stool next to the table. Searifa folded herself into another that matched. "Stay here while I get dry clothes for you," the fish monster ordered, pointing to their current position. She turned and walked through the single visible door.

"Why is she going through all this trouble?" Kendall grumbled. She wanted to dislike the fish monster for her past actions. Though that would make her a hypocrite, unwilling to forgive her for actions she didn't even do and expecting to be forgiving for her own misdeeds.

"Perhaps because we are soaking wet due to her plan," Searifa suggested. The conversation was cut short by the slamming of a door. Undyne had a single leg raised as if she had kicked the door open. Her arms were full of cloth. The lizard thanked the fish as she took the clothes from her.

"Whatever, I found them at the dump and they didn't fit," she said with a shrug. Searifa handed Kendall a small green shirt and a pair of jeans. The teen took them gratefully. "You can change in my room," Undyne suggested, letting the human pass her.

Kendall didn't look at the guard's room. She pointedly ignored the anime posters as she put on the clothing offered to her. She made sure to put the stained apron on over her outfit before walking out to see the monsters.

Searifa went in next, ready to change. This left the human and guard in silence. "Hey, kid." Kendall jumped up. "Is she okay?" Undyne asked motioning toward the door. "She doesn't seem so well. A bit weak, like she is low on magic."

"It is a condition," Kendall lied, lowering her head.

The fish monster nodded tugging at her ear fin. "Here, take this," the fish monster said, dropping golden coins into her hands. "Buy something at Gerson's."

"Why? Why would you give us all this? We don't know you," the teen asked the fish monster.

Undyne put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest. "What kind of hero would I be if I didn't help my fellow monsters." The teen looked at the fish monster finally seeing the monster for who she was. She did what she could for her people, what her king asked.

"I'm ready to head out now. Thank you Undyne for everything. I am in your debt. Come by my restaurant. You have a meal on the house."

"I will hold you to that promise," Undyne said pointing a single clawed finger at the chef.


	24. Chapter 24

Searifa led the way once again. The human was silent. She didn't say anything more since she dropped gold into her golden hands. The blonde girl was thinking that much was obvious. She was tugging at the edges of her borrowed clothes with a furrow between her brows. The lizard monster was unsure if she wanted to interrupt or even if she spoke if the girl would hear. The lizard monster stopped at her destination. Searifa looked at the teen once and noted how the teen stopped as well before entering the shop that Undyne had suggested.

Kendall stood still in front of the doorway. Her thoughts were whirling, echoing and overlapping like the whispers of the Wishing Room. The prophecy of the Angel bothered her. A lot. It kept repeating in her mind. The Underground empty. Monsters like Papyrus, Undyne, Searifa. Nothing but dust. She knew that said cook was hopeful. That this angel would save them. Even though she didn't believe that she herself would see the Surface. Kendall clenched her fists. She will escape, she will tell the Surface about the monsters. The humans would..help? Destroy whoever was left down here. The teen wanted to wish the best, put off the negative thoughts.

"Hey, kiddo," a deep voice greeted, causing the girl to jump. Her blue eyes caught sight of a short skeleton in a jacket. Her hand dropped from its place on her racing heart.

"Sans," the girl muttered. "What did you want?" She narrowed her gaze at the slouching skeleton.

He put his hands in his pockets. "Just looking for dust." His eye-lights drifted as if to scan her.

"Do you think so little of me?" Kendall asked. "Or do you think so little of humans?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

Sans shrugged, "A bit of both to be honest. You really didn't give me any reason otherwise. But I heard a rumor about a human helping a fire monster crossing a river. Even though it coulda gotten you caught." Kendall didn't say anything. "So I thought, maybe that you aren't so bad." Kendall straightened at the praise.

"Sans, thanks. That means a lot to me," Kendall admitted.

"Sure kid. Be sure that Seari eats something. I would hate for Paps to lose his new penpal," with a wink, the skeleton disappeared. Kendall stood staring at the empty spot, a small smile on her lips. Searifa walked out of the shop, the gold of her scales standing out in the dim light.

"What got you all smiling now?" Searifa asked, half an apple in her mouth. "You looked so upset earlier."

The heavy thoughts returned again, her lightness from Sans's words faded away. The words were there on the tip of her tongue. "I feel stuck. Like there isn't a happy end to this story," Kendall admitted. "If I leave the Underground, monsters are stuck here for longer than if I die."

"Or perhaps the humans would help us escape when you talk to them," Searifa interrupted, her mouth turned to a frown at the pessimistic words.

Kendall frowned as well, "what about you? If it takes too long you could be gone before the humans do anything? What if the angel falls and kill you all?"

"I am sure I will be fine. I made it this far without falling down. And If another human falls, I guess I'll just have to put them on the right path," Searifa said, motioning the girl to follow her. The two moved along the dark paths.

Kendall looked at the lizard. "What if they don't care? Not all humans are good."

Searifa chuckled, "No one would hurt those who help them. I heard this saying that Kindness is the sharpest weapon that can pierce even the coldest heart." The lizard was walking toward a boat bobbing on the river. Kendall followed the monster as she stepped into the boat. It dipped under their weight.

"But what if they spurn kindness. What if they are so _determined_ to hurt everyone? You can't talk to them. Promise me."

" Promise you what?"

"That when the next human comes, that you stay in your restaurant. That you leave them alone. Hide away from them."

The lizard tipped her head and the boat was pushed from the shore. "Kendall. I am glad you are concerned, but I will be fine. I am sure the next human who falls will be just as kind as you are." Kendall wanted to scream. Searifa didn't know. She didn't know that the teen had came and started attacking everything she saw. She didn't know that Kendall even tried to kill her too.

"But I'm not. I hurt monsters. I killed monsters," Kendall whispered, so softly that Searifa leaned forward to listen.

The chef's green eyes were narrow, confusion clearly evident. "Your LV is at one," Searifa said slowly, "If you truly hurt someone, it would show." Kendall looked at the water that rushed past the boat. She couldn't tell the monster the truth, she wouldn't understand. Searifa would think that she was crazy. "When we get to the king, you'll see. Everything will be okay. No one has to die and monsters will see the Surface again," the monster smiled, sharp teeth fully exposed.

"Would the king agree or will he just attack?" Kendall asked. Searifa looked away, with a sigh. "Would you fight him if it came down to his life or mine?"

The lizard flinched, "I…. I am sure it won't come to violence. The king is kind and fair." She quieted looking down at the water. Kendall huffed, looking to the Riverperson who silently docked the boat. Both stepped onto the dock silently. The human teen looked at the lizard who tugged at her sleeves.

Kendall could see the conflict building. She would be forcing the monster to make a difficult choice. She was asking her to pick which life meant more, the ruler she known all her life or the human she just met. It was probably tearing her apart. Just the thought of the turmoil she was causing, made her feel guilty. The chef's jaw was clenched and Kendall couldn't allow this to continue. "Hey Seari, thanks for getting me this far," she said giving the monster a smile.

Searifa gave the girl a inquisitive look before the teen shoved her with all her might. The lizard was surprisingly easy to knock over even with her height. The girl didn't look to see the results and just ran. Kendall could hear a splash but didn't turn back, the RiverPerson would help her. That was what monsters did. She had to keep her friend out of this mess. No matter the outcome, Kendall didn't want Searifa to see. Either her own death or the king's. Or whatever horrible ending this story had, she couldn't let her friend see.

The teen could swear she heard the sound of childish laughter and a flash of yellow in the corner of her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hi everyone, this chapter took a bit longer than I wanted. I will like to thank OsirisRuetschi for following, as well as ales1698 for following and favoriting. I hate to say this but this story will be winding to a close fairly soon. We all know where the stained apron and burnt pan was found.

-helenamadsox- thanks for the review. Flowey just causes a lot of trouble for everyone.

* * *

Kendall stopped her mad run as the heat bore down on her. She wiped sweat off her brow. She squinted against the red hot light. Her path lead her to an intersection. To her right she could see a metal building. The word "Lab" was clearly visible. Ahead was what appeared to be a metal elevator and to the left was a darkened corridor.

"About time you lost the Lizard," Flowey's unmistakable voice called. Kendall looked down. In a small pile of upturned red dirt, was the small flower. His petals were wilted slightly in the heat, but his smile was wide.

"I am not in the mood to entertain you," Kendall grumbled, walking past the plant.

Flowey giggled, "Oh you don't have to go out of your way to entertain me. I am sure you'll provide enough in just a moment."

She turned around to give him a frown. "Since you insist on bothering me, tell me where to go next." Her tone was harsh, but she had a feeling that Flowey didn't care.

"Oh, so now you want to listen to me?" He giggled, "Head up the elevator. Make sure you go through the Spider's Bakery." He gave the girl a wave before disappearing into the ground. Kendall knocked the dirt back, stepping on it to make the ground flat again.

"The elevator, huh?" Kendall said, "Fat chance I will listen to you." She trudged to the silver building. Standing in front of the lab, she was unsure how to enter. Hesitating, she lifted her hand and knocked against the burning metal.

She leaned back to wait. Kendall crossed her arms as time ticked on. She moved from foot to foot and knocked again. The door slid open and she stepped into the cool refreshing air. "Thank you. I was melting back there," she said as she entered the lab.

The darkness filled her vision. She blinked to adjust to the lack of light. "Hello?" she called out. Her footsteps echoed, sounding metallic from the floor below. "I don't want to hurt you." Her blue eyes strained in the dim light to see who opened the door.

A sound of claps responded and the lights blared on. Kendall squinted against the sharp light. "Uh, Uh. H-Hi," a voice stuttered. The teen rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Standing in front of her was a short yellow lizard monster.

"Hi to you too. My name is Kendall," the teen introduced holding out her hand to the monster. The monster held out their hand and gave a limp shake.

"I, I am Dr. Alphys. Y-you can c-call me A-alphys," the lizard said pushing her glasses up her snout.

"Nice to meet you, Alphys. I am in a bit of a bind. I don't know how to get to the Barrier," Kendall started, looking around the lab. Papers were scattered everywhere. The desk was cluttered beyond belief.

"Oh- oh, Yeah. You ar-aren't from a-around here," the lizard chuckled awkwardly, pulling at her lab coat.

"What was your first clue," Kendall teased. The lizard looked down almost ashamed twisting her claws together. "Oh, sorry. I was just teasing." Alphys gave a small smile. Kendall looked away from the lizard and back at the desk. It looked pretty bad. "Hey, would you like me to help you clean?" she offered.

"Oh, um, th-this is s-so embarrassing. A h-human c-comes into my lab and it-its a m-mess," Alphys stuttered.

Kendall laughed, "It's not that bad. But if you don't want me to help that's fine." The lizard looked up at the girl and then back to the desk.

"I s-suppose I c-could use a little h-help," she admitted.

Kendall smiled, "Great." The teen strode to the desk picking up the pile of empty ramen containers and tossing them into the trash. Alphys waddled beside her. The lizard picked papers up gingerly. She'll read over them before stacking them. The human went back to work, tossing any other food containers. She just tossed another ramen container when she saw a pile of envelopes.

The teen picked them up. None were opened. "Alphys, where did you want your mail?" she asked. The scientist looked owlishly behind her glasses. She swallowed loudly.

"I- I. I- I got it," she stuttered, holding out her claws for the letters.

Kendall frowned, her brow furrowed. "Is there something wrong? Those aren't threats, are they?" What else could have someone so afraid of mail? And who would threaten the shy monster? Alphys shook her head, the letters disappearing into her inventory. Kendall was struck with another idea, this one made her grin. "Are they love letters?" the teen teased. She was shocked that lizard monsters could apparently blush. Alphys shook her head again, her tail curling around her feet. Kendall sighed, "You don't have to tell me." The human went back to work.

"Th-thank you," Alphys muttered. "It- It means a lot to me." Kendall waved the comment off with a 'no prob' and stepped away from her work. The desk and lab were much better.

"So. This has been fun, but I have to get back home," Kendall stated.

"D-do you r-really? K-king Asgore wi-will-"

"Kill me. So I've heard. But I told a friend that I'll get to the Surface. She thought I could convince other other humans to break the Barrier," Kendall said. "I don't know if I believe her but I have to try."

Alphys nodded. "T-the quickest way to the castle is th-through the Core. I-I can keep the el-elevator unlocked."

"Thanks Alphys. Maybe I'll see you soon," the girl said, giving the monster a wave good-bye.

"W-wait. I uh, ha-have something you m-might need. It isn't m-much," the scientist walked quickly holding out a bottle of soda. Kendall smiled at the thought.

"Thanks," the girl said, reaching for the drink. Her fingers wrapped around it, but Alphys's scaly ones didn't let go.

"I k-know you f-feel as though you need to-to go, but. I-I h-have been watching you. Not in a creepy way. I have cameras everywhere. Well, not everywhere since that would invade other's privacy. Uh, anyways. I saw you exit the Ruins. And I, I know that you haven't hurt any one. B-but I uh. I." The lizard became quiet. Her hand dropped from the soda bottle. "You can't l-leave. A s-single human SOUL isn't st-strong enough." The lizard's tail curled around her feet and her arms around her waist. Kendall held the bottle in both hands tightly. "Y-You'll h-have t-to kill h-him. You have to kill Asgore." The human could see the tears building up in the other's dark eyes, magnified by her glasses. Her own blue eyes started to burn.

Her vision becoming blurry. There had to be some mistake. There had to be someway to get past the Barrier. Any other way. She didn't want to hurt anyone. "I-I'm sorry," the scientist said before hurrying to a door. Kendall stood, shaking. She gave the door a glance before turning away.

Her footsteps were slow as she left the lab. The heat hit her like a ton of bricks. The bottle in her loose grasp beaded with condensation. "Hey, buddy. I told you to go to the elevator. You're reeeally bad at listening." Kendall looked unamused down at the flower.

"Did you know that I couldn't past the Barrier?" Kendall asked. "Did Searifa know?" Flowey laughed, the grating noise hurt her chest. Tears fell down her cheeks, only to be dried by the heat.

"That's right, none of them deserve the Surface. Full of liars and murderers," Flowey said. "The king is merely the culmination of all their sins."

Kendall shook her head. "No. They might not be perfect, but they are good. Searifa, Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys. They all didn't care that I was human. They helped me. If anything they deserve to see the Surface."

Flowey grinned, his petals shaking with excitement. "Then King Asgore needs to go. It is only logical." Kendall sighed, looking at the flower whose petals started to wilt. His leaves were curling.

"Can you drink this?" Kendall said holding the soda out to the plant. She didn't know why she was offering him it. He had been nothing but a pain, bringing out the worst in her. But he had helped her and offered advice, even if it was not the best. The flower looked at the girl confused. "I don't think I will need this," she admitted, opening it. She took a sip before dumping it over the plant.

Flowey spit, bringing his leaves up to block the yellow soda from landing on his face. His face morphed into anger. Kendall laughed before setting the bottle down. "Sorry, well partially." She turned away from the flower and trudged to the elevator. Any determination to get back to her home, to get the monster out was slipping away.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hi everyone, Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Searifa sputtered as she was pulled out of the water. She was on her hands and knees. Her SOUL was blue as she was pulled on to relatively dry land. The white spade shape turned white before returning to where it belonged. The lizard monster spat out a mouthful of water. A low chuckle sounded above her. She leaned back so she could see who was speaking. Sans stood with his hands in his blue jacket. "Thank you, Sans," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"No prob," he said, his eye-lights looking down at her. Searifa got to her feet. "Kendall took off without you," he said, he didn't ask.

"Yes. So although I am grateful, I need catch up with her. She can't go to Asgore alone," Searifa said as she got up to her feet. Searifa started to run toward Hotland. There was a ping noise and she could feel magic grab her SOUL. The blue spade shape appeared in front of her chest. It was pinned in place. She couldn't move forward. "Sans, I have to go. She'll die if she is by herself," she said turned to face the skeleton.

"Are you certain that you want to help her?" Sans asked.

Searifa tilted her head. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

Sans leaned back in his slippers. His smile dropped a little. "She can't past the barrier, not by herself. She'll have to kill Asgore in order to past the Barrier," he said.

Searifa paused as she tried to process what he was telling her. "Her SOUL isn't strong enough. I-I guess I still need to catch up with her. She can just stay here," she said. "Let me go please."

Sans nodded, "Ok." He released her. She thanked him once again as he released her. She ran away from him.

UT~UT~UT

Kendall tread through the hot streets. Monster passed her, giving her the barest glances. She saw mother's pull their children tighter when they ventured too close. "What kind of monster is that?" she heard one curious child ask. The parent scolded the child for the rude question.

"You, you're human," a monster called. He looked like a coil of rope that was on fire. He bounced on his two feet. The monsters around Kendall backed away disappearing from view. The world became dark, the fire and magma disappeared from view. Her chest became cold as her SOUL appeared in front of her. The green heart glowed. Kendall held her burnt pan in her hand. It was loose in her grip, she didn't want to hurt the monster.

"Please let me by. I don't want to fight," she muttered. The monster's eyes squinted at the girl.

"But you're human. Fighting is all you do," the monster said. Kendall laughed and shrugged. White rope-like bullets materialized around the monster. They flew toward the girl. Kendall jumped over the first white attack. She ducked under the second. Kendall dove to the left.

The monster stood still, waiting. Kendall held her pan. "What's your name?" Kendall asked.

"Abiz, I'm a Pyrope," the Pyrope replied, bouncing side to side. "Are you going to use your weapon? Fight in anyway?"

Kendall shrugged, "I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to go home." Abiz stopped bouncing, eyes squinting. She dropped the pan to show that she was serious. The Pyrope was still, only the crackling of his flames moved.

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you lying to me?" he asked. White rope bullets snaked toward her slower than before. Kendall stepped left, letting one bullet buzz by. The second struck her legs. The attacked stung slightly as she fell forward. The last bullet flew over her body. The Pyrope's eyes widened. His coils shivered slightly.

Kendall pushed herself to her feet, leaving the pan on the floor. "I don't want to hurt you," she repeated. The monster relaxed.

"I don't want to fight either," the Pyrope said. The world reappeared as her SOUL returned to where it belonged. "I'm sorry about that," he said, motioning with his foot. "Here. I know that it doesn't mean anything, but have some gold." He bounded to the teen. Gold coins dropped from the fiery coils.

Kendall gave the Pyrope a small smile. "Thank you."

"I would heal you, but my magic isn't green," the Pyrope apologized. "But the Resort has some good food and I think a skeleton monster has a hotdog stand near here."

"Thank you again," Kendall said. The two separated, waving as they went separate directions. She reached down to pick up the pan. She walked slowly. There weren't any more monsters. The red streets were empty. The word about a human probably was spread. She couldn't go back even if she wanted to. The Guard knew she was here.

She kept her eyes ahead. She could see the shimmering image of two armored monsters approaching. Kendall stopped, she took a couple of steps back. "Kendall," a familiar voice called. The teen turned around to see Searifa ran toward her. The golden lizard was closer to the teen than the guards.

The chef was in arm's reach in moments. Kendall gripped her grip on her pan. The other wouldn't leave. The teen could feel, the static feeling of magic. It didn't wrap around her like a coat, instead it gathered, becoming dense. White star shapes formed above her shoulders. But the chef didn't look at the teenage girl. Her green eyes were focused on the pair of monster guards that were gaining on the pair. She was going to attack them. Kendall looked over to the Guard. Kendall couldn't let Searifa attack the Guard, not for her. The human swung her pan toward the the lizard monster.

The attack had no intent to hurt the monster. She just needed her to stop her pointless protection. The metal pan collided with the chef's rib cage. There was a horrible crack sound. The white bullet fizzled instantaneously. Searifa's eyes widened as stumbled. Kendall wanted to drop the pan, but she tightened her grip. She had to do this. She had to protect the other, prevent her from making a huge mistake.

Searifa held her ribs, taking a couple of steps back. "I don't understand," she whispered, her green eyes filled with pain. Kendall opened her mouth to speak before a burning pain knocked her to her knees.

The clatter of armored feet surrounded her. "Don't worry. We got the human," an echoing voice said. Metal feet passed Kendall's view . The armored monster put a hand on the chef's shoulders. He physically put himself between the two. "They won't hurt anyone, anymore," the guard continued.

"She isn't a danger," Searifa said, clawed fingers wrapping around the guard's metal -clad arm.

"That's just the mind control, miss. It will wear off momentarily," the guard continued. Kendall was pulled to her feet. She left the pan behind, she wouldn't need it anymore. Searifa looked at the teen, clearly distraught. She didn't say anything as the guard that held her pulled her away. This is okay. They would all be one more step closer to leaving here. There wasn't any other way. She ignored Searifa's voice, even as it became angry. She wouldn't look back.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked the guard that kept a firm hand on her.

"To the King," was the curt reply. She could barely hear it over a call of her name.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hi, there. I just want to say that there are two chapters today.

* * *

Searifa clasped the guard's arm. The metal was hot from Hotland's boiling air. Her scales blocked most of it, keeping her HP steady. She could still see Kendall walk away, the girl wasn't looking back. "Please, you have to let me go. She wouldn't hurt anyone," the lizard monster pleaded, she looked to the guard's helmet. It made the other seem emotionless, a mere statue blocking her path. "She hasn't hurt anyone," she said, her ribs stinging. She ignored the reminder of Kendall's attack.

"You are confused, miss," the guard, replied. "And injured." The lizard put a hand on her ribs. It hurt to breath, but she had to get to the teen. She can ignore the stitch in her side, it was nothing compared to the very possible death of the teen.

"Please I am begging you. You have to let me by. We don't need to fight the humans. That human doesn't need to die," Searifa could feel her eyes build up with with tears. They slipped down her face. She felt her knees sag and the guard held her up. He was being careful not to touch her tender ribs.

He sighed, "Undyne told us about this, but I didn't believe her. Humans do have the ability to brainwash with a glance." Searifa could feel the guard change his grip, trying to support her. "Do you have anyone to take care of you while this wears off?"

Searifa frowned at the guard; he was ignoring her. "I am not crazy or brainwashed," Searifa hissed. She could feel the frills on her head press against her head.

The guard's shoulders drooped. "I guess I will have to take you to go to the resort. You can rest there." He nudged her with his shoulder, forcing her to take a couple of steps back. "Please cooperate with me." Searifa was forced back two more steps. The guard was being gentle as Searifa struggled against his strong arm. She could feel herself losing ground. She tried to look for Kendall, but she couldn't see the teen's form anymore. The heat caused her sight to waver like a mirage. She let the guard move her back.

Searifa was really limp, her feet were slow. His arm was constant at her back. She really didn't watch where she was being led to. The guard didn't say a word to her, so She only looked up when she felt cool air. The resort was full of monster as usual. Mettaton's fountain was spitting water onto the floor. "You'll be safe here. Just rest and you'll feel better," the guard said. Searifa looked back at where the guard was leaving. She couldn't really chase down the guard. She couldn't even fight against the guard or the king. There was no way to win this, but she couldn't just let the human die. Searifa walked quickly toward MTT's burger place. She might have pushed a shorter monster as she reached the counter. The cat monster behind the counter barely lifted up an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" he asked slowly, dully. He had his head in paw while his golden eyes looked at the lizard monster bored.

Searifa looked up at the menu. "May I have a Legendary Hero?" She asked, pulling her gold and dropping them onto the counter. They clattered on the counter. The cat monster sighed but picked himself up off the counter. He walked slowly, Searifa frowned at his lack of care. He put on his gloves slowly. She sighed thrumming her claws on her table as he dragged his feet. He finished making the sandwich and wrapped it. He placed it down on the counter. "Thank you," she said, a second before taking the sandwich. She took a big bite out of the sandwich.

Searifa ran to the elevator, slipping into the crowded elevator. The other monsters elbowed her slightly. She flinched her ribs still tender, the sandwich was working and the pain dulled slightly. The doors opened and Searifa let monster push by to the CORE.

There was no sign of Kendall before the door closed. Searifa breathed a bit easier, now having more space around her.

UT~UT~UT

Kendall looked at her surrounding bored. The guard had called the area the CORE. There were much more monsters here. They were working with different tools. She couldn't catch what they were working on, but it didn't matter. "Look, I don't really know you. But you are really quiet," the guard said. "I guess,you don't have much to say, uh, considering, that.." He trailed off, his helmet looking away from her.

"Do you want to see the Surface?" she asked. She kept her eyes away from him looking at the mechanisms of the CORE.

"Uh, yeah. I think everyone does. Did you know that the trees change colors?" he said, his voice sounded as if he was in disbelief.

Kendall chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, some trees not all. My house has a couple that stay green all year around." She looked up at the guard, narrowing her eyes trying to picture what the guard's live was. The conversation became quiet, each in their own thoughts.

The guard shook his head, "Your mind control is very powerful. I will not fall victim to it." Kendall shook her head as well. She really couldn't find the motivation to correct or argue with him. There wasn't a point. "We will get to the Surface, us monsters. And I won't jeopardize it. I became a guard to do this." Kendall decided to ignore his self-motivation. She was led into an elevator.

The two walked into the elevator and the door closed behind them. Quiet music filled the space. At least that was something the two species shared. She gave a glance to the guard, who was looking ahead. The door finally opened and the two exited. The area they walked into was devoid of color. The road was gray, the buildings were gray.

She walked beside the guard through the streets. Kendall could see the eyes of monsters and almost hear their whispers.

"A human."

"We're getting out of here."

"Asgore will save us all."

"Aren't you excited?"

Kendall smiled at the monsters, who flinched hiding further into their doorways. She turned forward as they entered another elevator. The same music from before came over the speakers. "I hate this song," the guard grumbled.

"I don't think it is that bad," Kendall responded, with a shrug. She hummed along with the song.

"You don't have to take this elevators everyday," the guard said. "Trust me. It gets annoying." Kendall chuckled. "Stop what you're doing," he commanded.

"What am I doing?" she asked.

"Trying to trick me. To make me believe that you are peaceful."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that makes tons of sense," she said sarcastically. They became awkwardly quiet again.

The door opens to a golden hall. Their footsteps echoed eerily. Kendall thought the hall was beautiful with the stain glass and sunlight. They reached the end of the hall too quickly. "Go ahead, the king is waiting for you," the guard ordered, motioning toward the door.

Kendall took a deep breath. "I guess this is good-bye," she said. "It was nice talking with you."

"I am sorry. You don't really deserve this," the guard said.

"No one deserves any of this," she replied. The guard reached down to his boot, pulling out a knife. He held it out to her. She took it from him. "I am not going to kill him."

"But maybe you can change his mind," he added. He shook his head. "Human mind control is very powerful," he muttered walking away from the teen. She held out the knife, willing him to come back and take the knife back. Kendall lowered it as it became evident that the guard wasn't coming back. She turned her blue eyes toward the room ahead.

There were no more monsters here to guide her forward or tell her how to react. Whatever she did now was her own choice.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I am posting two chapters today. Be sure to read the previous chapter.

* * *

She took the first step into the dark. Green grass and yellow flowers decorated the ground that she walked on. A tall figure stood by a window, looking out. His majestic purple cape was all she could see. Kendall lowered her hand, trying to appear non threatening. She cleared her throat nervously.

The figure turned to her. His dark eyes looked down at her, sorrow and pain in the brown depths. The ends of his muzzle down in a frown. "I must apologize. I would very much like to invite you for a cup of tea."

"Who says we can't have a cup?" Kendall asked.

He shook his head sadly, his long blonde hair catching the sunlight. "To do so would only make what I have to do much more difficult." His deep voice was dripping in sorrow and pain.

"Why do you have to do this?" she asked.

"Because my people demand justice. Their dust still calls for it," Asgore responded. "I promised them freedom."

Kendall shook her head. "I don't want to die. I want to help, but I don't want to die," she cried out. Asgore lowered his gaze to the yellow flowers. He didn't want to hurt her, her mind supplied. He hadn't made a move to attack, waiting for her. They were at an impasse.

The air was filled with energy, like magic taking shape. A red trident formed in Asgore's paw. He squared his stance, straightening his posture. The trident buzzed in his paws, crossing his body. The throne room disappeared, yellow flowers disappearing into black. Kendall felt her SOUL float in front of her.

Its green light shone. The king didn't move looking at her with those pain-filled eyes. Kendall held her hands, down. "I don't want to fight you. I don't want you to do this." Her arms were wide, offering him mercy.

"Please, child," he begged. Fire bloomed in a paw that he held toward her. Plumes of flames drifted to her. They were slow, easily dodgeable. She dove left and right, feeling the heat and energy from the bullets. He paused as the bullets disappeared.

Kendall shook her head again. "I don't want to fight." The monster's face twisted as if in pain. The fire bullet came again. Kendall wasn't fast enough. One struck her shoulder and another her hip. She shouted in shock and pain. Asgore flinched once again, his hands lowering his trident. Kendall shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you," she repeated.

The king sighed, "I do not wish to harm you as well, but my desires are not important." Fire bullets flew toward the girl. She jumped left, letting the bullets pass her. She ducked as they flew over head.

She had to make him see reason. He had to stop attacking long enough to understand that this fight was pointless. Her eyes caught the shiny surface of the knife in her hand. If she could disarm him, maybe he would listen. Kendall got to her feet, tightening her grip on the knife. Asgore straightened his stance, his shoulders squared. The teen charged at the armored king, swinging the knife in her hand. She struck the thick metal of his breastplate, not daring to attack the joints of the armor. Her weapon barely made a scratch on the shining metal. She sighed in relief as the king backed away.

His face was cloaked in darkness. His eyes glowed a cyan, orange, then cyan once again. Asgore swung his trident. The weapon now glowed a pale blue. Kendall was frozen in shock, the weapon passed through her harmlessly. She didn't have time to think about why it didn't hurt before the weapon returned, glowing orange this time. She stood still as the weapon crashed into her. She gave another shout, falling to the ground. The trident passed through her again, once again cyan. Asgore looked down at the collapsed girl, sorrow on his face.

Kendall gritted her teeth as she pushed herself to her feet. She stabbed her knife at the king's middle, the blade sunk just beneath the breast plate. She backed away, looking at the dust that spilled from the hole in the king's tunic. Her hand shook as she realized the anger that she used to strike him. She looked down at the dust covered blade in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said to the king who staggered on his feet. He had a paw on his middle, holding his wound. His eyes were squinted in pain. He was going to fall into nothing but dust and it would be her fault. She could feel tears build in her eyes. This wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to die, he was just protecting his people. But she didn't deserve to die as well. Kendall tossed her weapon aside letting it sink into the darkness. She fell to her knees as she sobbed. This wasn't fair, why was this happening?

Sobs wracked her body, nasty and breathless. "Child, why do you sob?" Asgore asked.

She looked up at the towering monster who was blurred with her tears. "This isn't fair. I don't want to hurt you. I want to live. I want my friend to see the sun, to feel the wind. I want the guard to see the trees to change color. I want monsters to see the stars. And I can't do anything," she blurted.

Asgore's brown eyes lowered to the ground. The red light of the trident disappeared. "I do not wish for anymore bloodshed as well," his voice rumbled. Kendall wiped her eyes, getting to her feet. "But you will not be able to reach the Surface with just your SOUL."

"Maybe I should just stay here," Kendall mused. "Toriel would probably would let me stay. Or Searifa."

The king perked at Toriel's name. "Child, have you spoken with my wife?"

Kendall looked at the king with a strange look. "I am assuming you are talking about Toriel. Yea, I stayed with her for a while. I bet I can get her to come here."

The king smiled fondly, "I do truly miss her. Perhaps if you convince her to return, you could stay in the castle."

"Like a family," Kendall added. A yellow something bounced behind the king. It moved in a familiar dancing pattern. "No," she shouted, jumping at Flowey. The flower's eyes widened as she fell toward him, the ring of white pellets that he formed around him remained as he sunk into the ground.

They stung like little knives as she crashed into them. Her lungs seized and she choked on her breath. "Child," Asgore's voice called out, concern obvious. Kendall's eyes strayed to the green-shaped in front of her chest. It disappeared as the garden came back into view. Though the edges of her view were dark. Her arms and legs refused to move. Her chest was so heavy and each breath was difficult. Soft hands picked her up, moving her to a sitting position.

Her head felt so fuzzy. She looked at the monster king's eyes. She closed her eyes that were too heavy and sighed.

UT~UT~UT

Searifa was racing through the golden hall. Her feet creating the only noise. A figure stepped out from behind one of the pillars. She skidded to stop herself. She looked down at the skeleton. "Sans, move," she hissed.

"You're too late," he replied. "She's dead." Searifa collapsed, her knees hitting the tiles. Her green eyes looked down at her hands. "Let's get you home. I know a shortcut." She walked beside the skeleton.

The cold air of Snowdin jolted her out of her thoughts. Sans released the hand he had on her arm. He shuffled ahead and she mindlessly followed him. She could hear the whispers, excited that they were so close to being free. Whispers of sunshine and rain, of real snow and stars. It made her sick. None of them knew Kendall. They didn't even know that they celebrated an innocent life lost. "Hey, Seari. I don't have a key to your house," San's voice said. The lizard monster unlocked the door, slipping inside. She didn't bother to kick off her boots. She dragged her slush full boots across the floor, collapsing on her couch.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a recently called number. "Kendall, I have been worried sick. You haven't called in like you said you would." Searifa sniffled, shutting her eyes. "Kendall?" Toriel's voice asked.

"I-I. I'm so sorry. I did my best," Searifa choked out, her voice hissing without control. She shut her eyes as she heard the mother's voice wail. The phone hung up and Searifa tossed it across the room. She curled herself into a small ball, hiding her face.

UT~UT~UT

Sans shuffled through the snow to a door. He knocked like he always did. "Knock, Knock," he called out.


End file.
